Secrets we keep
by hiccupandastridhicstrid
Summary: In a different Berk Prince Hugo lives a secret life as a normal student (Hiccup), when he finally reveals his secrets of living with his abusive uncle and actually being the hidden Prince how will his friends react. Especially Astrid. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fan fic so please no hate, I do not own anything.**

 **WARNING Through out the story there is child abusive, if it effects you please don't upset yourself, I will warn you what chapters contain it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 1: Worried

Astrid's PoV

" Honey get up, you have school in an hour and a half." Ingrid, Astrid's mum called.

Errrrrr as I open my eyes the light instantly floods my sight and my brain starts screaming, telling me to close my eyes to get rid of the sudden pain. I begging to rub my face with the palm of my hand and I slowly start to squint against the light trying to get my surroundings into focus, and then I see her, my mother leaning against the doorframe with a smug smirk on her face. My Gods she annoys me, why does she alway have to get me up so early every morning? Actually what is the time? Oh shit it's 6:45, fuck I need to get showered and dressed ready for school in less than an hour. I better get up but i'll just have five more minuets, my bed is so warm and cozy I'll just snuggle into my quilt for a little longer… wait is my mum still there? I crack one of my eyes open to see my mum sniggering and looking even smugger if thats possible.

"Go awayyyyyyy." wow I sound moanny.

"What, I haven't said a word."

"No but your face says it all" I reach over and grab the cushion next to me and chucked it, I'm not to sure if it hit her I had my eyes shut the whole time. But I bet I hit her my aim is amazing.

"OY! Excuse me miss I do recall still being your mother, now get showed breakfast is in 20 minuets." Ingrid grabbed the cushion of the floor and aimed it for her daughter's face.

"Ouch MUM, can you get out of my room… Like now please."

"Okay I'm gone, breakfast in 20 mins."

Mum slowly shuts the door and I finally shrink back into my quilt and relax, this is short lived as I realise I have to get showered. I slowly crawl off my single bed and waddle into my on suit bathroom. I start to run the shower and then start undressing, I lift of the crop top I sleep in and throw it to the floor, then I slide down my pyjama bottoms and kick them off and towards where my top lays. I'll pick them up later when I can be bothered but for now I need to get in the shower and wash my hair.

I check the temperature of the water and step into the shower, the nice warm water running down my back warming me up nicely. After standing there for awhile soaking up the warmth I start to wash my hair, after all I still have to get to school on time.

Out the shower I begging to dry my hair, it took me about 10 minuets and then I tied my hair back into my signature braid and went to my walk in wardrobe to pick out my outfit for today. It was the first day of the new school term today, the last year of High School then off to College. Since it's the first day back after summer break I think I'm going to wear my dark blue high waisted jeans and my sky blue button up blouse, I matched my outfit with a pair of light brown heeled boots to finish my look. After a once over in the mirror I decide my outfit looks presentable and I walk over to my dressing table and began putting on my minimal makeup, some tinted moisturise, blush, mascara and a pink lipstick and I'm ready to go.

oOo

I walk down stairs to see my dad sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, I lean over and kiss him sweetly on the head.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Morning sweetheart, ready for the new school term?"

"Couldn't be more ready, I can't wait to see my friends and see who are in my classes."

"Good, remember, work hard keep your grades up and you'll get into a smashing college."

I role my eyes at my dads little speech the one I get every day I swear.

"Yes daddy, I know."

"Good, now get some breakfast down you, and get off to school."

"Okay dad."

I walk over to the breakfast bar and grab an apple, a slice of buttered toast and a mug of coffee and go to sit at the table next to my dad. I quickly eat my toast and apple and sit relaxed drinking my mug of coffee when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" I shout as I get up from the table and walk to the door, I grab my keys of the side table and unlock the door to find Hiccup standing there.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"Oh good morning Hiccup how are you? Why I'm great Astrid thank you for asking, how are you? I'm good too thanks do you want to come in for a coffee?" Hiccup said in his usual sarcastic tone.

" Hiccup, do you by any chance want to come in for a coffee?"

"No I wouldn't dream off it now."

"Hiccup come in before I punch you." Hiccup looked like he slightly flinched, it most have been a trick of the light or the lack of caffeine. I stepped to the side to let the tall lanky boy with messy auburn hair in.

"Er thank you, sorry for intruding I just wanted to know if you wanted a lift to school?"

"Don't worry you're fine, come in and thanks for offering a ride, I didn't fancy catching the bus."

"You could run to school, keep that slim figure of yours" dad shouted from the other room.

"ERR DAD! I AM NOT RUNNING TO SCHOOL!" I shouted back at him in an irritated tone.

I could see Hiccup was looking a little rigid and pale, I wonder if he is sick? I gently rest a hand on his forehead and he jumped like I had poked him with a hot poker.

"Hiccup are you okay, you seem a bit… uptight?" Hiccups slowly started to relax and flush a cute pink colour, wait did I just say Hiccup was cute? Gods now it was my turn to blush.

"Erm, y-yh I'm f-fine… just e-er tired." he tried to put on a convincing face but I can see through him like a sheet off glass.

"No! Out with it Smith" I stared him down with a stern glare and he seemed to grow tense again.

"Honestly Astrid, I-I'm fine." I didn't buy it so I just intensified my glare, as he tried to make a break for the kitchen.

"Henry Smith, tell me what is wrong." Gods I sounded like my mum. "I'm worried about you, you seem off, are you sick?" again I went to reach for his forehead but he ducked under my arm.

"Seriously Ast, I'm just tired I stayed up late finishing off my art project, I want it to be perfect." I didn't whole heartedly believe it but this was Hiccup stubborn as always. I rolled my eyes and decided I would let it drop, if he wants to tell me he will.

"Okay, coffee?" I asked sweetly because he still seemed off.

"Yes, please I need some caffeine!" He said almost relived, and we headed into the kitchen where my dad was still sat reading the paper.

"Hello Mr Hofferson" Hiccup said in a polite manner.

"Morning Hiccup" dad responded half heartedly, too busy concentrating on the news in the paper. I role my eyes, typical dad always up to date with the news of Berk.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" from the corner of my eye I could see Hiccup skirting the kitchen towards the coffee pot, why didn't he just walk through the kitchen like a normal person?

"Err w-what m-me, I'm n-not doing anything, w-what a-are you d-doing." he started to fidget and would hold my gaze.

"Im not doing anything, you are the one edging round the kitchen!" he flushed that beautiful pink again and rubbed the back off his neck like he normal did when he was embarrassed.

"Oh, I er didn't realise I was, sorry." It was hard to tell what he was saying because he was mumbling, though he did make way towards the coffee pot through the centre of the kitchen like a normal person. He seemed to keep his distance from where dad was sitting… nah I must be imagining it.

"Okay…" Hiccup gave me a sweet look asking if he could pour himself some coffee, he looked like an overgrown toddler, so I gave him a small smile and he poured himself some.

Hiccup leaned against the counter drinking his coffee with a expressionless face, staring into space. He really was distracted today, but then again Hiccup is ALWAYS distracted, probably think up a new invention or what he is going to draw next. It'll be nothing but for some reason I still have a funny feeling. Hiccup most have noticed because he stepped forwards and before I know it he is waving his hand in front off my face.

"Midgard to Astrid, you in there?" I snapped out off my little trance and feel the warmth serge to my cheeks, I quickly look down.

"Oh, er, yh I'm here just thinking." I replied honestly, his brow creased and he stepped a little closer, I could see the concern in his eyes.

"A-are you sure?" he seemed generally concerned, he was sweet like that, unlike Snotlout who would have just made a stupid remark like "admit it you where thinking about me". Like I would ever go for Snotlout, ewww I inwardly cringe, Gods no.

"Yes Hiccup I'm fine, promise" I gently put my hand on his right shoulder and he tenses for a second then relaxes and gives me a warn lobe sided smile and he rests his left hand on top of my hand.

"Shouldn't you two be getting off to school, don't want to be late." Me and Hiccup jump apart as we heard my mothers voice, she was standing in the arch way connecting the living room and the kitchen, with a raised eyebrow and a smug look, just like the way my dad was looking at us. I blushed a bright crimson just like Hiccup who was fidgeting on the spot.

"Err yh A-Ast we n-need to be g-going now c-come on." Hiccup said in an embarrassed stutter, I loved it when he stuttered its so sweet. He quickly grabbed my hand and drag me past my parents and too the front door.

"Wait one sec." I ran back into the kitchen and gave my mum and dad a quick kiss before running through the door quickly followed by Hiccup.

oOo

It wasn't long before we got to school, Berk High. It was an amazing school, clean, big, great ratings, it was just perfect. I loved school, I'm cheer captain, class president and not blowing my own trumpet but one of the most popular girls in school if not the most popular.

"You ready?" Hiccup's voice broke my thoughts and I gave him a small smile and left the car.

We walked into school and Hiccup seemed a bit nervous, he kept tugging at the sleeves of his long sleeved dark Red top, what was wrong with him, he's rarely like this and why is he wearing a long sleeved top in this heat, it had to be mid twenties. Oh well this was Hiccup he was probably sick and didn't want to tell me, it would explain the top and the tenseness, that most be it.

"HEYYYYYY!" a loud voice broke the silence and it was no other than my bestie Ruffnut, her name isn't actually Ruffnut, its Robbin Thorston. She also has a twin, Tuffnut or Taylor Thorston, but they prefer their nicknames.

"Hey Ruff, and Tuff"

"Hey H" Tuff and Ruff said in cynic which was kinda scary, Hiccup most have thought so too, he looked equally as creeped.

"H-Hey guys, bit creepy." Hiccup said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yh sorry it's a twin thing." Tuff chirped up happily.

Me and Hiccup shared a looking and both stated laughing at the confused Ruff and Tuff. It didn't last long, the rest of the gang came.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Hiya"

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Heather said as they walked to their lockers, where ours where too. All are lockers where on the same row just slightly spread out, apart from mine and Hiccups which where next to each other.

There was a muffled noise of 'hey's' in reply and we all began to walk to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends, hope you are enjoying the story so far I will try to post every but from Tuesday to Friday this week I will be away and won't be able to post so I will post 3 chapters including this one. WARNING this chapter contains child abuse and violence.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 2: Secret number 1

Hiccups PoV

"HICCUP, YOU BETTER HAVE FINISHED THE FLOORS LIKE I ASKED YOU. I WANT TO SEE MY FACE IN IT."

I could hear the loud growl of my uncle, Alvin Techerous. My hands started to shake as I kept trying to scrub the floor with the cleaning brush. I was tired and afraid, he had me cleaning 24/7 and when I wasn't sleeping or cleaning he was beating the shit out of me for fun. I slowly rose to my knees as I heard Alvin thump towards the room.

"Hey Al, not sure how far I'm going to get with that since the floor is matte, so non reflective. Sorry" I said this in my usual sarcastic tone earning me a blow to my face with his meaty fist.

"You should keep that smart mouth shut boy, it'll get you no where." he snarled at me and leaned closer.

"Its not my fault I'm stuck with yer, yer ungrateful little basted, no wonder your dear old daddy doesn't want you."

"MY DAD DOES WANT ME. HE IS THE KING AND HE WANTS ME TO HAVE THE BEST LIFE, A NORMAL LIFE, THST'S WHY I'M STUCK HERE." I got up and spat at him, next thing I knew I was kicked in the stomach and ended up at the far wall.

"HE DON'T WANT YER, THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO CARE FOR YER."

Al started to beat the crap out off me and eventually everything went black.

oOo

The truth is I don't completely know why I'm here, I mean I know my dad is always away its part of being a King but I'm 17 and can look after myself and we have staff. But I think the main reason is because he doesn't want people to know I'm the Prince of Berk, he wants me to have a normal life, the life he never had. I always have to be snuck in and out of the castle on the far side off the island away from Berk High. Berk High was the furthest school from the palace, the closest was the private school Berk Academy for the Great, I know great name, my great, great, great Grandad named it that. I think he was rather big headed and in between are other standard general schools, just not as good as Berk High. Thats why I attend Berk High because its not the Gramma school and its the best, and there is only one person in Berk High who knows I attend this school, my Fathers best friend Gobber, he has to keep an eye on me for my dad and my safety, if anyone ever found out I'm the prince they would go crazy.

I regained consciousness to see Al looming over me.

"You know you shouldn't kick the future King, then again its never stopped you in the past."

"You'll never be a King, yer too weak." And with that statement Alvin kicked me in the head and everything when black, again.

Those words stung the most, I was strong, really quiet strong, I can fight with every weapon; sword, gun, ax, masse, fists, bow and arrow, you name it I can use it. I may look lanky and scrawny but I'm actually pretty toned, I'm just really under weight, Al barley lets me eat. The only reason I don't fight back is because he is my Mothers dearly beloved brother and I don't want to upset her or Dad for that matter. He wants whats best for me and I'm not going to throw it away and the needs of the many out way the need of the few, thats what my dad always tells me and he is a great King. I try my best but its getting really hard, I just want to go home, but I love my life as just Hiccup. Obviously Hiccup isn't my real name, my real name is Hugo Horrendous the Third, great name I know, 'It's a name befitting a King" my dad always says. Though Hugo is a nice name, I think that was my mothers doing. But at Berk High everyone knows me as Henry Smith or Hiccup, no one apart from Gobber knows who I am.

It hasn't been easy keeping my identity secret, my dad decided when I was about 5 that he wanted me to have a normal childhood so from 5 years of age or 12 years ago no one has seen the Prince of Berk and the people who do have to sign a legal document for discretion. It does have it perks though, I can get in almost anywhere along as there is a Berk guard there, all I have to do Is flash the royal seal, which is the ring I where around my neck at all time. I try not to use it because I'm trying to be normal.

So that's how I ended up here I suppose, it still sucks I'm stuck with Al, but he is the furthest from royalty and has no kids. The other option was my Uncle Steve or Spitleout as he likes to be called, my mums other brother. The only problem is his son is Scot or Snoutlout one of my friends, even he has no idea who I am and he is my cousin. Spitelout knows who I am though but he is sworn to secrecy and he is very respectful, he has a high statuses in Berks secret service and wants the same for Snotlout. Going to Snots house can be weird sometimes especially when his dad bows to me when no one is looking, I really hate it.

oOo

All I could feel was a pounding in my head as my vision slowly started to return, it was mostly fuzzy but I can tell I'm no longer in the kitchen, I'm in my bedroom, if you could call it that. It's the smallest room imaginable, fits a single bed, chest of draws and a desk thats it.

My senses started to pick up properly now and I could see clearly and I was indeed in my room. My eyes snapped open as I notices I was tied up my arms above my head in the middle of the tiny room, this has never happened before and I could start to feel the pain off what I assume is a couple of broken ribs and bruises every where.

Before I could try and get my arms free I heard my bedroom door open behind me.

"Hey Al, this is new, you trying some new ways to torture your future King." I said in a voice of disgust mixed with sarcasm.

"Boy, yer awake, good." he maliciously growled and started to prowl round me like a hungry wolf.

"I do believe I'm awake, I am responding too you." That remark got me a punch to the gut, which almost had me doubling over.

"I'd shut it boy or yer only going to regret it."

"Yay me!" Next minute I know he's cutting off my green T-shirt and throwing it to the ground, at this point I started to panic, he was still stood behind me. Then I heard it, the crack of a whip. Shit.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I tried to ask in a calm voice but the panic was leaking through and he knew it as he gave a menacing laugh in response, one that made my blood crawl.

Then the whip came down hard against my back. It took everything I had to stop myself from screaming.

The whip came down again.

And again.

And again.

For another 17 lashes then he stopped and I went limp with exhaustion and he came round to my front, I lifted my head up slightly and peered through my bang at his cruel twisted smirk.

"I like having the so called future King bowing to me" at that point I lunged up ignoring the pain and stared into his cold eyes.

"Ill never, NEVER bow to you." I snarled and he just laughed and waled out the room.

oOo

When I woke up again I was still hanging from the celling with blood all over my back, shoulders and arms. I was shivering at this point because it was really cold and must have been the early hours of the morning, probably about 4 since the sun was starting to rise.

I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up, especially since I was stung up by my arms and I couldn't sit down or rest, I just had to wait.

When it got to 6am, Al came in and cut me lose allowing me to fall to the fall in a heap of pain.

"Get up and get showered it first day of school and you can't be late the King'll 'ave mi head."

"Yh well he might yet" I mumbled under my breathe.

"What was that boy"

"Nothing Al, all I said was coming."

"Good, I'm going back to bed." he grumbled and stomped out.

oOo

I slowly began to drag myself off the floor using my bed for support, I ached everywhere, my back was burning and my ribs made it hard to breathe. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, Gods I looked terrible. I really need to clean the gashes and welts on my back and to get into the shower ASAP.

I began to clean my back as well as I could with some antiseptic, I also cleaned the wounds on my arm where the whip hit. After I had finished I took of the remainder of my cloths and got in the shower.

The hot water was welcoming to my cold and ache bones, it was soothing and relaxing but it did sting my raw, sensitive skin. I stood in the shower for 10 minuets before I washed my hair and got out.

I went over to the sink and began to do my daily routine; wash my face, shave, moisturise face, put on deodorant, dried my hair, put on some cologne and today I had to conceal the bruises on my face. After I had finished I quickly wrapped my torso to help the gashes on my back and to help support my ribs, then I went into my room and got dressed. I could already tell it was going to be a boiling hot day but I had to wear a long sleeved shirt because of my back and arms, great! In the end I went from my long sleeved red top, black jeans and black converse. I checked I looked okay in the bathroom mirror and then ran downstairs grabbed my school bag and keys and started driving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On to me

Hiccups PoV

I was driving aimlessly, it was too early to go to school, It was 7am so what to do. I turned a corned and ended up on Freya street, Astrid street! I decided I would go and offer her a lift to school and see if I could get a free coffee off, of her. I needed it.

I pulled up outside Astrid's house 10 minutes later and plucked up the courage to knock on the door, it had never bothered me before, me and Astrid were the closest of friends, it must just be from last night. The memory of the beating rolled through my head and I started to shake with fear, I quickly got it under control and walked up to the front door.

The door quickly opened and revealed Astrid looking truly beautiful, she was wearing high wasted jeans, a sky blue top that complemented her eyes, a pair of heeled brown boots, with her usual braid and minimal makeup. Her name really did suit her, divine beauty. Gods what am I saying, if I said this to Astrid she would attempt to break my nose, when did I start thinking of Astrid like this? I mean I've always thought she was the most beautiful girl on Berk, but it felt different now.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Astrid said a little surprised

"Oh good morning Hiccup how are you? Why I'm great Astrid thank you for asking, how are you? I'm good too thanks do you want to come in for a coffee?" I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

" Hiccup, do you by any chance want to come in for a coffee?"

"No I wouldn't dream off it now."

"Hiccup come in before I punch you." I slightly flinched, I really hope she didn't notice, after last night I don't think I could take another punch. Astrid stepped to the side to let me in to her home.

"Er thank you, sorry for intruding I just wanted to know if you wanted a lift to school?" I felt guilty for just showing up like this, it wasn't really fair.

"Don't worry you're fine, come in and thanks for offering a ride, I didn't fancy catching the bus."

"You could run to school, keep that slim figure of yours" Astrid's dad shouted from the other room.

"ERR DAD! I AM NOT RUNNING TO SCHOOL!" Astrid practically screamed back in a irritated tone.

I felt myself go a little rigid when I heard the shouting, I was really shaken up from the beating I had last night, I felt almost scared and I can see my self going pale. I really hope she doesn't notice. Astrid gently rested her hand on my forehead and I jumped from the contact, I don't like people touching me uninvited, but this was Astrid what was wrong with me.

"Hiccup are you okay, you seem a bit… uptight?" I slowly started to relax and flush a pink colour as the heat rose in my cheeks, wow this was embarrassing.

"Erm, y-yh I'm f-fine… just e-er tired." I tried to put on a convincing face but I can tell she docent believe me.

"No! Out with it Smith" She stared me down with a stern glared I could feel myself growing tense, you don't want to mess with an angry Astrid, or you'll get hurt.

"Honestly Astrid, I-I'm fine." she intensified her glare, as I tried to make a break for the kitchen, to get out off having to tell her a pack of lies.

"Henry Smith, tell me what is wrong. I'm worried about you, you seem off, are you sick?" again she went to reach for my forehead but I ducked under her arm, I really just don't want to be touched, I just hurt everywhere.

"Seriously Ast, I'm just tired I stayed up late finishing off my art project, I want it to be perfect." she rolled her eyes like she knew I was lying but she couldn't be bothered to press any further and decided she would let it drop.

"Okay, coffee?" Astrid asked sweetly, making my heart flutter a bit.

"Yes, please I need some caffeine!" I said almost relived, and we headed into the kitchen where Astrid's dad was sat reading the paper, for some reason I really didn't feel okay being around adult males after last night, for Thor's sake I am going to be King and I cower from seeing one off my male subjects. How can I rule like this? I'm sure I'll get over it, I always do, it must be because that was something Al had never tried, I'm always a bit jumpy after Al has tried something new. As Prince of Berk and generally a good human being I have to be polite and get over my feeling, Martin Hofferson wouldn't do anything to me.

"Hello Mr Hofferson" I said as politely as I could.

"Morning Hiccup" Martin responded half heartedly, too busy concentrating on the news in the paper. Ha, on the front cover, the headline is 'when are we going to see the mysterious Prince'. It's most likely was taking about my 18th birthday, it seems to be all thats in the papers. They expect a big party because I will be a adult and will be 3 years of becoming King, but I can't just have a massive party because it'll wreck school for me, my birthday is 29th or this year 28th of February, I'll still have till summer before school ends. I'll have to talk to Mother and Father tonight.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" I heard Astrid say suddenly.

"Err w-what m-me, I'm n-not doing anything, w-what a-are you d-doing." I started to fidget and I wouldn't hold her gaze.

"Im not doing anything, you are the one edging round the kitchen!" I started to flush again and rubbed the back off my neck like I always do.

"Oh, I er didn't realise I was, sorry." I mumbling, I tried to make my way towards the coffee pot through the centre of the kitchen. I kept my distance from Martin though.

"Okay…" I gave Astrid a look asking silently if I could pour myself some coffee, she gave me a small smile and I took it as a yes and poured myself some.

I leaned against the counter drinking my coffee when after a while I noticed Astris staring at me. I knew that face though, it was her thinking face and she did it a lot, especially with me, maybe she knows, maybe she's on to me. Shit. Better snap her out of this trance now.

"Midgard to Astrid, you in there?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she started to… blush! Astrid blush, that just didn't happen then she looked down like she was shy.

"Oh, er, yh I'm here just thinking." she said, I stepped a little closer, I felt concern did she know something or was she just upset, neither I liked.

"A-are you sure?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes Hiccup I'm fine, promise" she gently put her hand on my right shoulder and I tensed again, only for a second then I relaxes and gave her my classic lobe sided smile. I rose my hand and rested my left hand on top of her's. The moment suddenly passed when Ingrid spoke.

"Shouldn't you two be getting off to school, don't want to be late." Me and Astrid jump apart as we heard Ingrid's voice, she was standing in the arch way connecting the living room and the kitchen, with a raised eyebrow and a smug look, just like the way Martin was looking at us. Astrid blushed a bright crimson just like I did and I started to fidgeting on the spot.

"Err yh A-Ast we n-need to be g-going now c-come on." I said in an embarrassed stutter, I quickly grabbed her hand and drag her past her parents and too her front door.

"Wait one sec." she said then ran back into the kitchen and gave her mum and dad a quick kiss before running through the door quickly followed by me. I wish I could do that with my parents.

oOo

It wasn't long before we got to school, Berk High. It was a great school, clean, big, great ratings, it was just perfect. I loved school, I love to learn, as a Prince you need to be smart and know as much as possible, I can speak 8 different languages fluently, I'm top of the school in Berk history, then again I am the Prince I have to know about Berks past. I also love to draw and Art is my favourite class, if I wasn't going to be King one day I would be an artist.

Me and Ast should get going it's almost time for homeroom.

"You ready?" I broke the silence and she gave me a small smile and left the car.

We walked into school and I was a bit nervous, I was scared someone would see the rope burns on my wrists. I kept having to tugging at the sleeves to make sure nothing was visible.

"HEYYYYYY!" a loud voice broke the silence and it was no other than Ruffnut and her twin Tuffnut.

"Hey Ruff, and Tuff" Astrid said brightly.

"Hey H" Tuff and Ruff said in cynic which was kinda scary, Astrid looked equally as creeped too.

"H-Hey guys, bit creepy." I said whilst rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, yh sorry it's a twin thing." Tuff chirped up happily.

Me and Astrid shared a looking and both stated laughing at the confused Ruff and Tuff. It didn't last long, the rest of the gang came.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Hiya"

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Heather said as they walked to their lockers, where ours where too. All are lockers where on the same row just slightly spread out, apart from mine and Astrid's which where next to each other.

There was a muffled noise of 'hey's' in reply and we all began to walk to homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to upload this chapter because the format had gone and I didn't know till Harrypanher told me that it went to shit, thank you Harrypanher. The reason it was one big paragraph was because I uploaded it from my mums laptop and since my laptop is apple I had written it in Page and my mum laptop is not apple so he formatting got lost. Really sorry, won't make the same mistake twice.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 4: School like normal

Astrid's PoV

We rolled up into homeroom 10 minuets before the belle rang, we spent the time catching up with friends after the holidays and I was straight back into Class President mode; answering questions, helping some of the younger students of the school out, talking about picking the cheer squad, etc. The others where doing something similar, except for Hiccup, he really wasn't himself today, normally her would be interacting and asking how others summer went, and generally being nice. I really am starting to worry about him.

"Hey Astrid" My thoughts where broken when Regina the school want to be, she's just really annoying but she is nice in her own little way. I smile at her and except the hug she just gave me rather awkwardly.

"Hey Regina, whats up?" I tried to act like I was interested but it was probably about how she should be the 'second in command' in the cheer group. No way.

"Oh I was just wondering what's going to happen on the 28th

February?" I saw Hiccup noticeably perk up when he herd this, he started to eavesdrop I can tell.

"I don know what you are talking about?"

"Oh my Gods, Astrid it"s the Princes 18th Birthday, he'll become crowned Prince and defiantly Heir to the throne. There needs to be a school ball to celebrate, Its been all over the news, but I might not be able to go to the school ball I'll probably be invited to the party at the palace." Hiccup scoffed from where he was sat, defiantly eavesdropping.

"What are you scoffing at Hiccup?" Regina asked in an angry tone.

"Well Regina, you don't know the Prince so how will you get invited?" Hiccup asked and you could hear the smugness in his voice, it was funny.

"I'm going to go with Snotlout, he is the Princes cousin."

"Did I just hear my name, Astrid you where talking about me weren't you?" Snotlout came over with a smug grin and put his arm round my shoulders. He quickly removed it when I punched him in the gut and he winced.

"No Snot I wasn't, but Regina was."

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow at her and tried to look seductive I think, he looked more consternated. I turned round when I herd sniggering from where Hiccup was, he was almost doubled over.

" Oy what you laughing at." Snotlout demanded

"Nothing, nothing, just you and Regina" Hiccup laughed out breathlessly

"I haven't done anything so why are you laughing at Regina?"

"Well Snotty, you have yourself a date to the Princes party for his birthday" Hiccup was clearly trying not to laugh but failed, by the end of the sentence he was in tears and so was I. This got the classes attention.

"What? The Prince isn't having a party for his birthday, no one actually knows the Prince, I don't even know him and I'm his cousin."

"Really, you don't even know your own cousin" a random student asked.

"Nope, King Stoick and Queen Valka want him to have a normal life outside of fame, just till he is old enough." Snotlout replied.

"But why would you want to have a normal life when you can have whatever you want." Regina said looking like she was dreaming of being the Princess.

" Not that simple" Hiccup suddenly spoke out and all eyes landed on him.

"And how would you know Hiccup, your a nobody." Regina snarled.

"Think about it, I know there is a brain somewhere in and amongst the air in your head." The whole class roared with laughter as Regian turned pink.

"Who are you to judge Hiccup, when you are a nobody and I'm married to the Prince you'll be sorry."

"I doubt that Regina but the reason that he hides is because he will have wanted a normal childhood without have to conform to all the rules royals have to."

"He makes a good point." Fishlegs or Freddie Ingerman stated from somewhere behind me.

"No one would give up all that power just to be normal, if he has then he is mad and not fit to rule." Regina said and the class gasped.

"I would be careful what you say about are great and loving rulers in the future Miss Clark." Mr Gobber Belch the homeroom teacher said in a warning tone to Regina and she blushed again.

"Everyone sit down." Mr Belch said and I swear he winked at Hiccup like they knew something non of us did.

"Oh, before I start Astrid you can use the gym after schools and Hiccup you can use the work shop."

"Thanks, sir" me and Hiccup replied in unison.

oOo

Hiccup's PoV

Homeroom had been really boring because I wasn't in the mood to interact with people, it did get interesting when Astrid and Regina the class want to be started talking about me.

"Oh I was just wondering what's going to happen on the 28th

February?" I perked up and started to listen when I heard Regina mention my birthday.

"I don know what you are talking about?" Astrid replied like no one knows what day that is on Berk.

"Oh my Gods, Astrid it"s the Princes 18th Birthday, he'll become crowned Prince and defiantly Heir to the throne. There needs to be a school ball to celebrate. Its been all over the news, but I might not be able to go to the school ball I'll probably be invited to the party at the palace." I couldn't help but scoff I wouldn't date Regina and she wouldn't date me, well she would if she knew I was the Prince.

"What are you scoffing at Hiccup?" Regina asked me in an angry tone.

"Well Regina, you don't know the prince so how will you get invited?" I couldn't help but sound smug, this was jokes.

"I'm going to go with Snotlout, he is the Princes cousin." ahaha this is getting really comical now.

"Did I just hear my name, Astrid you where talking about me weren't you?" Snotlout came over with a smug grin and put his arm round Astrid's shoulders. He quickly removed it when Astrid punched him in the gut and he winced. For some reason it really annoyed me when he did that.

"No Snot I wasn't, but Regina was." Astrid said in a comical tone.

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow at her, and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so stupid.

" Oy what you laughing at." Snotlout demanded

"Nothing, nothing, just you and Regina" I could barely breathe I was laughing so much, it also didn't help when my ribs are broken.

"I haven't done anything so why are you laughing at Regina?" Snotlout asked confusedly.

"Well Snotty, you have yourself a date to the Princes party for his birthday" I was trying not to laugh but failing, by the end of the sentence I was in tears and so was Astrid. The class then started to listen.

"What? The Prince isn't having a party for his birthday, no one actually knows the Prince, I don't even know him and I'm his cousin." thats true, I know him but he doesn't know me, well he does he just doesn't know I'm his cousin.

"Really, you don't even know your own cousin" a random student asked.

"Nope, King Stoick and Queen Valka want him to have a normal life outside of fame, just till he is old enough." Snotlout replied, thats also true but I miss my Mum and Dad but I like having a life too.

"But why would you want to have a normal life when you can have whatever you want." Regina said, she really knows nothing, all the work you have to do I had to learn loads before I came to Berk High, I had to learn to be a Prince. That was a barrel of laughs.

" Not that simple" I said without thinking.

"And how would you know Hiccup, your a nobody." Regina snarled, she has no clue.

"Think about it, I know there is a brain somewhere in and amongst the air in your head." The whole class roared with laughter as Regina turned pink, I couldn't help but make that remark.

"Who are you to judge Hiccup, when you are a nobody and I'm married to the Prince you'll be sorry." OMG she must be joking, I am the Prince and not gonna happen.

"I doubt that Regina but the reason that he hides is because he will have wanted a normal childhood without having to conform to all the rules royals have to."

"He makes a good point." Fishlegs said from behind Astrid me and Fish always see eye to eye, so he would agree with me.

"No one would give up all that power just to be normal, if he has then he is mad and not fit to rule." Regina said and the class gasped, this got my blood to boil and I felt like I was going to snap at her.

"I would be careful what you say about are great and loving rulers in the future Miss Clark." Mr Gobber Belch the homeroom teacher said in a warning tone to Regina and she blushed again, thank the Gods for Gobber, I thought I was going to blow my cover.

"Everyone sit down." Gobber said as he cast me a cheeky grin and a wink knowing fine well I am the Prince.

"Oh, before I start Astrid you can use the gym after schools and Hiccup you can use the work shop."

"Thanks, sir" me and Astrid replied in unison.

"Oh and Astrid the head would like to go see you at break."

"Okay thanks sir"

"Right reply to your name, Lizzy Ambers, Peter burn… and Robbin and Taylor Thorston."

"Yes sir." the twins replied.

The bell rang signalling we had to go to fist period, which was History with Mr Mason. I began to walk with Fishlegs, Ruff and Astrid toward the class, we all took History and we are luckily in the same class.

"Sooooo what do you think the Prince will do on his birthday?" Fish asked curiously and I knew the answer he would be with his Mum and Dad having a meal and then he'll meet his mates, like he does every year.

"I don't know Fish, probably just have a meal with his family and keep his low profile."

"Yh, your probably right, for all we know he could be in this school now" He sounded so excited by this and he had no idea his best friend was the Prince.

"I doubt that, he is probably at the Gramma school or being home tutored, he wouldn't come to a public school it would be too dangerous" Astrid chipped in.

"But everyone loves the royals and the Prince is really nice, haven't you heard all the statements he writes at snuggletog and other occasion wishing everyone a lovely time, he's so sweet." Ruff piped up, that's really reassuring to know my people like me.

"Yh but he is the Prince, no one from Berk would hurt him, everyone on Berk loves the Prince your right but people love money more and the ransom you could get for the Prince, wow its a lot." that makes me feel great Astrid, thank you for summing that up.

"Yh you could make a bomb, hey we should do that." What!

"No Ruff we really shouldn't." few thanks Astrid for saving me from the twins.

"You would probably end up killed for treason." Fishlegs said in a matter of fact way.

"No they wouldn't be killed, the royal family can kill someone for treason but they wouldn't. I don't think at least." I tried to cover up my little mistake I could have given way to much away then.

"Hiccup is right, they are kind and wouldn't kill unless they really had too, anyway come on guys we are going to be late for history." Astrid pointed out.

oOo

Astrids PoV

As usual History went fairly slowly, but it was a hell of a lot more interesting as we started to talk about the Prince and Berks modern history. We spent ages talking about the Prince and half the girl acted like love sick puppy. Me and Hiccup just watched and rolled our eyes, the girls where just being annoying. Since non of the girls where listening Mr Mason kept picking on Hiccup, he seems to know everything about the royal family.

Finally History finished and it was languages next, it's just me and Hiccup in French, its one of my favourite lessons. Not that I would admit this to anyone, I love spending time with just Hiccup, we get along so we and we like all the same things. Oh no, I sound like I'm crushing on Hiccup. Wait what am I saying, of course I'm crushing over Hiccup, not that I'll ever admit it out loud. He wont feel the same way anyway, we are just really good mates.

We finally make it to French, it's my first year doing French but I think Hiccup said he has been doing it a while.

When we got into to the class Mrs Dale motioned to us to find a seat and to get textbooks out. I don't know why she couldn't just tell us but what ever floats your boat.

"Bonjour classe et bienvenue dans une nouvelle année scolaire, les règles de cette classe sont très simples. Je ne veux pas entendre d'anglais, est-ce que quelqu'un peut traduire ce que je viens de dire" Mrs Dale suddenly started speaking French and I did't understand a word. Suddenly the hand next to me flew up, was Hiccup asking a question or has he just randomly decided to put his hand up.

"Oui Mr Smith"

" Mrs has just said, Good morning class and welcome back to a new school year, the rules to this class is very simple. I don't want to hear any English, can anyone translate what I have just said." How did Hiccup do that, he must have gotten some of it wrong surely.

"Bien fait M. Smith, bien traduit."

(Well done Mr Smith, well translated)

"Pourquoi merci Mme"

(Why thank you Mrs)

"Pouvez-vous parler en français couramment"

(Can you speak fluent French)

"Oui, je peux aussi parler de sept autres langues, dont l'anglais"

(Yes, I can also speak seven other languages not including English)

"Vraiment? C'est drôle, monsieur Smith, que vous parlez assez de langues pour être le prince de Berk"

(Really? That's impressive Mr Smith, you speak enough languages to be the Prince of Berk)

"Oui, eh bien, je ne suis pas le prince, j'adore les langues"

(Yes, well, I'm not the Prince, just love languages)

"Bien sûr, retour à la leçon"

(Of course, back to the lesson)

"What was that" I couldn't believe Hiccup could speak so fluently.

"Hmm, what?"

"You speaking all fluent" He did sound really sexy speaking another language.

"Oh that, I can actually speak 9 languages fluently."

"No you cannot." he was bluffing, had to be.

"Yh I really can."

"What languages?" I hope he can speak Italian, Italians are hot.

"Well I can speak, English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Slvakyien, Polish, Chinese." I couldn't actually get my jaw to close, all those language. Wow.

"Astris are you okay, your not broken are you?" Hiccup sounded concerned.

"Wow!" was all I said and then the belle rang.

"I have to go, need to see the head, i'll see you at lunch, bye" I quickly got up and left heading for the headteachers office.

oOo

I got to the headteacher, Mr Taylor's office and sat patiently out side his door as his PA Miss Lea told him I was here.

"Headmaster says you can go in now Astrid" Miss Lea said in a kind, bubbly voice.

"Okay, thanks"

I knock on the door of the office to be polite and wait for my invitation in, after 30 seconds the door swung open and Mr Taylor a well dressed man in a fine suit, stood smiling down at me.

"Miss Hofferson, glad you came, please do take a seat." he said in a jolly and caring voice.

"Thank you sir" I said this as a made way for the chair opposite the big office chair, and I sat down elegantly.

"Miss Hofferson, I have asked you here because I have a new task for you and the student board." I nodded to show I was paying attention and started to listen carefully.

"This school year is very important in Berks history, the Prince is turning 18 and will become crowned Prince, this will be a momentous occasion and we need to celebrate as a school to show our respect. This is where you come in, I would like you to plan the best ball this school has ever seen for the Prince, there is no budget so make it as big and as fancy as possible and I'll write a letter to the royal court inviting them."

"Oh, wow, this is a lot of responsibility don't you want to be in charge of this?" I was a little shocked and overwhelmed, he trusted me with such a great and important task. I'm honoured.

"I think it will look better if it came from you, more meaningful."

"Okay, I will do my best. I better start planning now. May I please go now sir?" he nodded and I got up from my chair and left the room.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

It was finally lunch time and I was starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday breakfast and I was begging to feel sick. I walked into the dinning hall and grabbed myself some food and Madeira may way to our usual table where the twins and Heather where already waiting.

"Hey Hiccup" all three of them said.

"Hey guys" I said as I slid into my usual seat, the one next to Tuff and Astrid, but she hadn't got here yet.

"So what where you guys talking about?"

"Just about Berk's history" Heather said

"Todays class was so interesting, I can't wait to learn more. Especially about the Royal jewels and the Royal seal." Ruff cute in excitedly.

"I wish I had take history now, I love jewel and Royal seals, who wouldn't what there own seal and the Haddock Royal seal is amazing." Tuff complained a little.

"Isn't the seal a Night Furry dragon" I asked like I didn't already know, the thing was hanging round my neck for Thor's sake and only a person of true royal blood could wear it, if anyone else tried it would heat up and burn them. I like to think its the Night Furry protecting the ring.

"Yh the seal is a Night Furry, the most powerful and skilful dragon to have ever lived." Fishlegs stated and he sat down next to Heather.

"Thats so cool, I would love to see the seal in person and maybe touch it." Snotlout said as he sat next to Ruffnut.

"Legend has it only a person of true royal blood can touch the seal or otherwise it'll burn you." Fish said in a mysterious voice.

"I am royalty Fishy, I'm 10th in line to the throne."

"We know Snotlout you always tell us this" Fishlegs sounded irritated, which doesn't surprise me we do alway hear about snot being in line for the throne "but that doesn't matter, you are nor of true royal blood, your Aunt married into the family she wasn't born into it. So you are not of pure royal blood, the only now who is, is the King and the Prince."

"Whatever fish face" Snot grumbled and started to sulk like a child.

"Hey guys I need you to finish up your lunch, I've called an emergency council meeting, meet me in homeroom." Astris blurted this all out an then turned and walked away. I couldn't help but admire her figure as she walked with a slight swing of her hips, Gods that's a sexy walk.

oOo

"Astris what is this meeting about and why the rush?" I asked as the student council sat down in Gobber's classroom.

"The rush is because we have to plan something really, really massive in less then 5 month." Astris seemed a bit panicked as she paced infant of the whiteboard.

"Astrid calm down, I'm sure its not that big" I tried to reassure her but the loom she gave me told me I was really wrong and this was really important.

"Mr Taylor has asked me and the school board, you guys, to plan the biggest ball this school has ever seen for the Princes birthday, since this is the year he will become Crowned Prince, and will become the official Heir to Berk. I don't see why they do this whole Crowned Prince, he has always been the true Heir and always would have become the King."

"The King can choose his Heir and it doesn't have to be the first born, traditionally it is but in some cases the middle child was crowned." what I said to the others wasn't a 100% true, the ring chooses the rightful ruler, the one who is the fairest, the bravest, the one with the biggest heart. It keeps the Kingdom strong and even I had to do the test and I was chosen, if it hadn't have chosen me, it would go to one of my dad's brothers.

"Oh I just thought it was the oldest and that was that." Snotlout said, he sound kinda dumb.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, Mr Taylor is writing to the royal court asking for them to attend if they would like too." I choked out a cough, Astrid statement took me by surprise.

"W-what" I spluttered out as I tried to regain some air into my lungs.

"No way the Royal family might attend Berk Highs Honouree Ball for the Prince, wow." Fishlegs squealed like a little girl. The worse thing is my parents will except the invite they always do. Shit.

"GUYS focus. We need this ball to be amazing or we might just end up in the palace dungeon." Astrid snapped, she was clearly really stressed and under a lot of pressure, my heart broke for her.

"Well firstly what is our budget." Heather asked.

"We don't have one, we can spend as much as we need too and deem fit." all jaws dropped apart from Astrid's.

"We don't have a budget?" Ruff asked clearly amazed, and Astrid simply nodded in reply.

"Whoaaaa" Tuff added, looking like his mind had been blown.

*Belle rings*

"Shit" Astris said under her breathe "We'll meet hear tomorrow hear at the begging of lunch, bring some food, it'll be a long meeting." Astrid said collecting her books and walking over to me and Tuff ready to go to Psychics.

oOo

I was tired after two hours of psychics, it was fun because Astrid was my partner but i was exhausted after having very little sleep and food. I walked out the school building and headed to my car, I really need to speak to Mum and Dad.

I got into the car and dialled my dads number, the bluetooth in my car automatically connecting and it rang through the car system.

"SON" The loud booming voice of my dad echoed round the car.

"Dad I do value my hearing so can you please no shout down the phone, thank you." I said this whilst rubbing both ears trying to get rid of the ringing sound.

"Oh sorry Son, just glad to hear from you, me and your Mother miss you dearly."

"I miss you two as well, I'm coming over tonight if thats okay?"

"Sure is Son, i'll get the cooks to cook your favourite." Dad sounded so excited.

"Sounds great Dad, I'll be round in one hour, see you soon."

"Bye Son."

The phone then went dead and I asked Siri to text Al saying 'I'm go to my parents for tea, might sleep over as well'. I told Siri to send it, and began to relax, it was nice to be going home to my parent and not to Al's abuse. I turned up the radio and started the long drive to the back of the Island where the secret tunnels that lead into the castle.

After about 10 minuets the castle came into to full view, you could always see the castel when you are on Berk, no matter where you are but not all of it. I was now driving towards the centre of Berk and the castle stood elegantly against the mountains that where far South and the castle stood in the centre of the mountains, looking down over the Kingdom of Berk. The view from the palace balconies are AMAZING! Especially from the main balcony, the one that is centre of the castle and where all the royal speeches are said from, and where we stand to address the people or just to be seen. From that balcony you can see the whole of the Kingdom pretty much, its a truly wonderful view, especially when the sun is setting, its truly magical as the orange and pick light fills the Kingdom with a warm, radiant glow. You can also see the lights flickering on in peoples housers and its peaceful because everyone is at home with there family and you know your people are safe, its the best feeling in the world. Its also quite romantic when the sun starts to set and its where i plan to have my first kiss with, and propose to my future wife on this balcony, just like my dad did when he proposed to mum.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I saw some Gramma school boys picking on a younger lad, this made me angry, it wasn't right and when I become King I'll make sure bullying is obliterated. I parked my car in a non park zone and a Berk guard men marched up to me, I showed him the seal very quickly and inclined my head to him and he returned the gesture and walked back to his post.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked in a stern manner. The three bullies looked up and smirked, whilst the young lad in the middle being picked on just kept his head down.

"Teaching this scrawny screw up he'll never become one of the Kings finest warrior, like he think he will become." The big bulky kid said sniggering as the two slightly smaller but still bulky kids behind hime laughed.

"Who are you to say he won't be the finest warrior of the land when he is older, you don't get to decide that and you have no right to interfere with someones dreams." I said in a angry and strict tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling us Gramma school boys what to do, our family are well respected and I bet you don't even have a dad and your mum is a cleaner." The bulky one snarled. At this point i could see the guard coming over too defend me but I gave a quick shake of my head and put my hand up and he stopped, bowed his head and went back to his post.

"Well then, what family are you from?"

"House Drew." he looked up at me with a smug grin on his face as if to say he was better than me.

"You do realise that just because you come from a well established family doesn't make you better than me, or him (I pointed to the small lad in the middle) or the next man. We are all equal on this island and status is earned and I the future I see this boy as a fine worrier. If you want to live up to your father, Mike Drew, you will learn to respect others and learn you are no above anyone." his face along with the other two kids dropped, and he looked down ashamed.

"You are right, I'm sorry Lars" the boy inclined his head then walked away.

"Your forgiven Fin" the little kid, Lars shouted to him as he walked away head down.

"Lars thats admirable, forgiving him like that, I think they are very good quality for a warrior. What house are you from?" I lightly joked.

"You wont know the name, I'm house Sven and the only reason i'm at the gramma school is because I got a scholarship, thats why they pick on me, they don't think I'm worthy to go to the Academy." He looked down like he was ashamed.

"Thats not true, you are as deserving as the next boy never forget that, no one is better than you in this world." I ruffled his hair and walked back to my car, I really needed to hurry up or I was going to be later for dinner.

oOo

I got to the tunnels 15 minuets later than I expected, this meant I only had 15 minuets to shower and change.

I ran through the tunnels and smiled at Birt and Mitch the Guards on the entrance to the carrel from the tunnels. I ran to my room, and quickly hoped into the shower in my on sweet and washed the sweat that was hiding under my long red top and badges all day, it was starting to smell. After I had gotten out if the shower I applied more antiseptic to the wound and redressed them. After that I went into my massive walking in wardrobe, it was about the size of a big sized class room. I went to go for my normal Princely attire; A white shirt, navy blue suit pants and matching suit jacket, with a pair of brogues and my gold cufflinks that had a Night Furry scale embedded in them. Since this was only family time I didn't dress up anymore, I do love a good suit thought. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable and took my ring off the chain and slid it onto my ring finger on my right hand. A quick spray of cologne and I was ready to have dinner with my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this chapter is so late up and is rather short, some family stuff came up and i haven't been able to write. Sorry.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 5: The Castle

I headed out of my HUGE room and headed down the corridor toward the atrium; it was filled with coloured lights from the sun shining through the stained glass windows, the stairs leading into the atrium go straight down facing North towards the main balcony and to the Kingdom. The stairs where a beautiful stone carved steps, with jewels in every colour increased in the banisters, there was a blacky/blue carpet down the middle off the steps with gold and silver embroidery all that way around the edges. It truly was stunning. I had a little time to kill before dinner so I walked onto the main balcony from the atrium and soaked in the view, it really was magnificent. I spent 5 minuets looking over the Kingdom and then decided I best get going, as I walked back into the atrium the stain gall window balcony door shut and the two guard minding them bowed and I inclined my head in a way of gratitude. I walked down the right stair case not that it mattered the both meet up at the same point; the North facing balcony in the castle that looked over the entrance hall and towards entrance, the stairs start of facing South and curve round to face north as they lead on the the entrance balcony. On the entrance balcony you face the castle's Massive engraved oak double doors that reached the hight of 59 meters and pointed at the celling and arched down to the floor, the width is 10 meters from the widest point. You call also see the whole of the entrance hall where Balls tend to start before you go down into the ballroom. From the entrance balcony the stairs curve round from both sides and merge into the middle as you walk into the entrance hall and the carpet continues to the doors over the beautifully stone tiled floor. The entrance hall had the highest celling in the castle at 60 meters from floor too celling, and right on top of the entrance hall it the atrium. The stairs are the same from the atrium all through the castle, and the carpet is also the same the whole way through the castle the carpet is always 9 meters wide leading you to different parts of the castle.

Shit, it's 5 past 7 I'm late for dinner! I quickly pick up my pace a little and take the left turn from the entrance hall and down the corridor towards the mini Ballroom, I pass through the mini Ballroom, which was still pretty big and wait at the double doors that lead into the dining room to open. It didn't take a second before the doors where pushed open by the guards and I gave a quick nod and smile the straitened up and entered the dinning room.

The dinning room was a big room, from the doors to the other end it was 30 meters long and 20 meters wide, in the middle was a beautiful engraved Oak table which was 10 meters long and 1 meter wide. to the left when you enter the room there is a black marble fireplace 5 meters wide and 1.5 metes high, with a fire permanently lit, and a old antique cloak centre of the mantle peace. A 5 meter wide and 2 meter high mirror hangs above the fire place. On the right side of the room when you enter the are glass doors along the whole wall leading onto another the far side across from the doors is a 15 by 7.5 meter picture of my Mother, Father and me taking centre frame on the wall. From the 30 meter tall celling hangs 5 chandeliers; 2 small once a 2 meters wide and both ends of the room, one 2 meters away from the doors and the other 2 meters away from the painting of my family, working inwards you've got a 2 meter gap the a 3 meter chandelier and in the middle 2 meter gap between both chandeliers on each side the 6 meter big chandelier that hangs bang on centre of the table and hang 10 meters above the floor.

oOo

"SON"

"Oh, Son"

My dad happily shouted when he saw me followed my mum who was gentler and sweeter as they got up and ran towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug. The hug was nice but painful, it was pressing on ribs but I ignored the pain and melted into the loving embrace.

"Oh, Hugo sweetie we missed you so much" My mum said softly as we pulled out of the hug and she laid a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Mum you saw me on Saturday." I laughed at my mothers, mumness it was cute.

"Ay Son, but we still miss you terribly" My dad said in a quietened voice looking at the ground. Mum put her other hand on my dads face and raised his chin. He looked sad, I could see it in his eyes and same with my mother.

"He Mum, Dad I will be home soon for good, not long to wait and you do see me every week it's not like we do see each other" I tried to lighten the mood, I hate seeing them sad.

"Ay, thats true and it's your crowning ceremony in 5 months" dad said cheerily and walked over to the table, my mum and I followed suit and sat are usual places at the table.

"Dig in Son"

"It's your favourite Hugo"

It was my favourite as well; it's a Spanish sew, chicken, chorizo, tined tomatoes, peppers, onion, garlic, white wine served with a selection of veg and bread. It tasted so good, the instance it touched my tongue my tastebuds started dancing, it was like Valhalla.

"So Hugo have you got any news for me and your mother, like how was school?"

"School was great dad thank you for asking but that's not really important at the moment. I need to talk to you two hence why I came for dinner." mum and dad looked slightly confused and concerned.

"Oh, go on Son" my dad urged me to keep going.

"Well in 5 months I'll be turning 18 and will become the crowned prince Heir to the throne of Berk and I'll have a crowning ceremony I'm guessing." My parents nodded. "So what is going to happen, its been all over the newspapers that I'm going to have a massive birthday Ball after my public crowning ceremony. How am I going to do all that and keep my identity secret?" I've trying to think off a solution but I just cant think off one and my brain is begging to hurt.

"Hmmm, I see, this is tricky, I've also been trying to figure this out too." Dad was scratching his chin and doing his usual thinking face…BINGO, I've go it.

"I have an idea!" I said excitedl.

"What Son" both mum and dad said in unison.

"A Masquerade Ball. No one will know who I am if I have a mask covering my face, they'll see the Prince but no Hiccup."

"Genius son, but what about the crowning"

"What about If we make the whole event Masquerade" my mum chipped in finally.

"That could work Val, if we get Hugo a mask that covers his whole face but isn't bulky so the crown can still fit on his head."

"Oh and we could make it dragon theme."

"Great idea Son, then all we need to do is explain that we don't want people to know what you look like until you finish high school so you can finish school. I'll start planning tomorrow."

"And another thing Mum, Dad, the school are having a ball in my honour for my birthday and crowning and the head has written to us to ask us to come."

"And how do you know this Hugo." My dad was sounding a little annoyed like he thought i had eavesdropped.

"I didn't eavesdrop Dad, Im part of the student council and its our job to plan it, Astrid got all the details from Mr Taylor himself."

"Right then we will have to go, you will just have to where the mask and we will explain again the circumstances. Okay Hugo?"

"Sounds like a plan"

 **The flash back will continue through other chapter by the way.**

 **Meg x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The flash back will continue through several chapters because I want to skip a few months a jump into the Ball but I don't want to miss things out so I will be jumping form the February to important dated before then. I hope you understand what I mean aha!**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 6: Plan Prince part 1

Hiccups PoV

It January now and the Kingdom is getting ready for the crowning ceremony and the massive Masquerade Ball at the palace to celebrate my birthday. It's been several months since my Mother, Father and I started to plan the crowning ceremony and everything is set up and ready to go after months of planning. The count down begins…

*Flash Back starts*

It's been a week since Mother, Father and I decide to go ahead with the crowning ceremony on my birthday instead of having it in the summer once I had graduated, and my parent are going to make the public announcement today. Everyone in the Kingdom will come up to the palace to listen to the announcement that the King will make from the main balcony to his people, and today i'll be among them instead of hiding in the atrium.

It's a Friday and school has been canceled from noon, the announcement will be made at 2pm, it's currently 11:55am and we have 5 more minuets left but it feels like its going on forever. I love Art but I'm just too distracted by the whole royal announcement and how people will take it, especially the whole wearing a mask thing.

*Belle rings*

FINALLY I can leave and go and meet my friends at the lockers, we are planing to go to the announcement then go get a bite to eat and have a camp out. I am really looking forward to have some time with my friends, this last week Al has been worse than ever, I'm guessing its because I'll be moving back home in February and he won't be able to kick me about anymore.

I got to my locker and I was the first one there, I had, had class on my own I was the only one to take art so the others will most likely show up in groups. In the meantime I grab my school books I need and shove them into my bag before I slam my locker shut and wait for the others to arrive.

"Yo H, looking forward to this announcement" Tuff suddenly appeared out of no where and scared the shit out of me along with Ruff.

"Yh wonder what its going to be about" Ruff added

"Gods don't do that guys you scared the life out of me." I places a hand on my chest and clutched at where my heart as it was beating out my chest, the twins just laughed.

"Hey guy" Astrid walked towards us with a beautiful smile spread across her lips.

"Hey" Ruff and Tuff responded but I jut gave her a smile an a quick nod. Crap I'm going into prince mode.

Astrid reached into her locker and disposed of books she didn't need and picked up the ones she would require for homework and put them into her bag.

"We are meeting Snot, Heather and Fish by the school gate and then we will head towards the palace." Astrid said in a slightly bossy tone.

"Yes Miss" I replied sarcastically earning me a small punch on the arm.

"What was that for" I began to pout like a child and gave her my best sad eyes.

"For being a smart mouth and that look doesn't work on me Hiccup" Dam it, it normally worked on everyone. "You can also drive us now as well."

"What thats not fair" I tried to protest but she was already walking away turning round to give me a smug smile. Oh I'll get her for that.

oOo

We met up with the others and walked to my car; my car is pretty nice, my dad said he would get me what ever car I wanted so I went for a Land Rover Evoque in black. I do have another car, a Audi A3 that I normally use to drive to school in but since I might have had to fit 7 people in the car I had to go for the Evoque.

I click the open on my car keys and the lights flashed "Wow, thats your car" Ruff asked in disbelief.

"Yh, thats why the lights flashed when I clicked my car keys" I said in a sarcastic tone as I turned round to see all my friends stud still with their jaws hanging open.

"No way" Snotlout mumbled amazed.

"Errr yh it is" The all just keeps staring making me feel a little awkward "Guys a-are you going to m-move or…" they still didn't budge "have I broken you?" still no one moved "O-okay its g-getting a little creepy n-now." I started to rub the back of my neck in an awkwardness.

"Thats really your car" Astrid asked.

"Yes last I checked."

"But how, last week you had an Audi and how do you afford it?"

"My parents bought it me"

"You parents must be loaded" Tuff said in excitement.

"Yes they are but I don't get to see them very often" I looked down a little upset at the fact I don't get to see them much.

"Why not?" Heather asked with sympathy in her voice

"Erm I live with my Uncle because…" come on think of an excuse, come on quickly "because the have to work a lot and they want me well cared for." I hope they buy it.

"But if they have all that money why don't you get someone to stay at your house, like cleaner slash cook?" Fishlegs added in looking confused.

"Because they don't want me to have a babysitter I'm not three, but they wanted someone to be there when needed. So I have independence and someone who is there for me." I lied through my teeth hoping they would buy it and drop the subject, I couldn't exactly say my parents are the King and Queen could I?

"Okay" Fishlegs said and headed for the car along with the others.

I visibly un tensed as I let the breath I didn't realise I was holding out, thank Thor they bought it. I walked round to the drivers side and got into the car; next to me was Astrid, in the back was Heather, Fish and Snot and behind them where the twins. I turned on the stereo and it started to blast out the popular tunes at the moment and everyone relaxed.

"Everyone ready?" I asked looking towards the back of the car and then to my left.

"YH!" was the unified answer.

"Okay lets get going"

oOo

There was no where to park at all, there where cars everywhere, people coming to hear the announcement. I was going to have to use my 'position' wow I hated saying that, to just park in a no park zone. I didn't like having to do this but I didn't have a choice so I got out of the car and walked over to the guard, he had already noticed I was in a no park zone and was going to tell me off till I flashed my ring. He instantly back off and bowed slightly, enough that it would look weird if someone saw. I nodded my head in respect and walked back to the car.

"What was that?" Astrid demanded, shit she saw.

"What was what?"

"That little exchange you and the guard just had." definitely saw.

"Well we aren't in an actually parking space so I may have persuaded him to over look the fact" I quickly lied trying to cover up the little ordeal between me and the guard.

"How did you do that then Hiccup?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe the old £50 note helped"

"Never knew you where so bad Hiccup" she said laughing and the others turned around.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"Hiccup tipped off the guard since we aren't in an actual parking space" she was still laughing hard.

"No he didn't, he wouldn't do that he's so good." Snot said in disbelief.

"Clearly not" Heather said laughing along with the others.

"What can I say, I'm just a rebel" I said and everyone laughed even harder at this comment if that was possible.

"It doesn't surprise me you got away with tipping the guard off it's just the fact you did it." Tuff laughed.

"Wait why doesn't it surprise you?"

"Oh we do it all the time" Ruff spoke up

"Really"

"Yh it's really handy and the King doesn't know." Tuff said.

"Hmmm" he will soon, I have to tell him I'm the Prince I have a duty of care to my people and rules are there for a reason. Wow I sound like dad.

"Guys we got to get moving towards the caught yard its 2 already and we want to be able to hear them." Astrid stressed.

"Oh shit, come on guys" Heather spoke as she walked over towards the palace gates.

oOo

We walked into the palace court yard through the gates, It felt strange I have never walked into the court yard like this, I've never just been able to walk up to my front doors and walk into my home. I always have to sneak round the back out of sight which I don't mind doing but I would love to just go into my home like a normal person.

When I looked around everyone was gasping at the sight of the palace, it really was a beautiful castle with multi coloured stained glass windows and interact carved details into the stone walls and the main wooden door, it really was something out of a fairy tail.

"This is amazing" Fishlegs spoke up first, still gaping at his surroundings.

"I know right" Heather added.

"I could live here." Snot stated.

"Wait don't you always come here, it's your uncles home?" Astrid asked a little confused.

"Yh but I never go inside only to the royal garden"

"But your dad is the Queens brother surely you have been inside for Balls and things?"

"No I'm not aloud, just like the Prince my dad wants me to have a normal ish life, thats why I go to Berk High and also why I'm not aloud in the palace."

"Ohhh, you would still have thought that you had been in a couple of times" Ruff said.

"Only when I was little when I used to play with my cousin before he went private" I could hear a little hurt in his voice, did he really miss me that much? I used to love to play with Snot and I remember it well, we got along well even though he was a bit rough and I was a lot smaller than him. But it was still fun and really nice.

"Sorry Snotlout, must be hard" I said this without thinking but I meant it sincerely and I felt guilty keeping this from him.

"Its okay dude Im sure I'll see him soon."

*Trumpets sound*

This was it, no going back, it was time for the announcement and silence fell over Berk as everyone listened to their King.

"My dear people, it is great honour I get to make this announcement. My dear son, your Prince Hugo, will be turning 18 on the 28th of February, he will becoming of age and ready to become crowned Prince true Heir to the throne of Berk. This is with great joy I get to announce that we are having a public crowning ceremony on his birthday and afterwards a Ball in the evening to celebrate his birthday. However there is a small catch, as you well know me and my wife agreed we wanted Hugo to have a normal life and therefore keep his identity private. This was always only going to continue till he graduated High School and then he would come and be the Prince you deserve. And that plan has not changed, that is why during the ceremony the Prince will wear a mask and the Ball in the evening will be a dragon themed Masqueraded Ball. My son, my wife and I are sorry that you will not learn who your Prince is at the crowning but it'll only be four months to wait after that. Thank you." My dad bowed his head and then began to wave to his people like my mother was doing. The whole place erupted with joyful cheers and chatter as the celebrated the news. It was a huge relief to see everyone happy, I really didn't know how they would take it.

"OH. MY. THOR. THIS IS AMAZING!" Snotlout shouted out

"I KNOW RIGHT" Tuff yelled.

"THIS WILL BE THE BIGGEST THING TO HIT BERK IN CENTURIES." Ruff yelled.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR" Heather panicked.

"THIS WILL BE AWSOME" Astrid stated.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THE PRINCE, I BET HE IS REALLY NICE" Fishlegs said joyfully.

"THIS IS NUTS." I added in so I didn't look like I already knew.

"I CAN'T WAIT! It'll be nice to reunite with my cuz but enough about that now, I'm hungry lets go eat."

"Always hungry Snot." I mocked.

"Yep-p" He popped the 'P' and everyone laughed, typical Snotlout.

oOo

Astrid PoV

The announcement had be made and Oh my Thor it was exciting and well worth the trip. The Prince is having a Ball for his birthday and he is becoming the crowned Prince finally, we all new he would be. I can't wait it's going to be the biggest thing Berk has ever seen, everyone was ecstatic. We had left to go get some food after the announcement since Snot demanded feeding so we decided to go to Nando's.

We pulled up outside of Nando's and got out of the car and went inside. A lovely waitress came and led us to a table in the corner and she gave us our menus.

"Have you been before" she asked kindly.

"Yes we have thank you" I replied since the others where to busy focusing on what they where going to eat.

"Okay good, order at the till when you are ready" she smiled and left.

It went silent for a while as everyone decided what to order, I was thinking of going for my usual; Mango and lime chicken rap, with chips, corn and Halumi cheese. Hiccup was the first to break the silence wrecking my dream about food.

"What's everyone having, It's on me."

"YES" Ruff, Tuff and Snot said in unison.

"You really don't have to do that Hiccup" Heather protested, Fishlegs nodding his head in agreement.

"I know but I would like to"

"Hiccup..." I placed my hand on his arm and he tensed for a millisecond then turned and smiled at me.

"Please, I have plenty of money it's no problem" I could see the plead in his eyes and I nodded my head and he smiled back.

"Good, what's everyone having?" He asked in a loud ish voice to get the twins attention.

Everyone gave there order and Hiccup went to order and pay.

oOo

I watched Hiccup go join the line to order food whilst the others continued talking about the Prince's Ball and crowning ceremony, Heather kept talking about what she was going to wear and Snot was talking about how he might not be able to hang with us because he'll be wanted with the royals, at that comment I rolled my eyes and headed to help Hiccup order and carry the drinks.

"Hey" I walked beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder and for once he didn't tense up instead he gave me a warm smile.

"Hello milady" I giggled at the resent nickname he had given me, it was cute.

"I thought I would come help you remember everyone order and carry the drinks, don't think you can carry seven drinks on your own in one go." I teased.

"I could try, it might be one of my many talents" we both laughed and continued joking with each other till we go to front of the line.

"Hello what table number are you?" A nice male waiter asked.

"12" Hiccup responded.

"Thank you, can I take your order please."

Hiccup ordered the masses of food and the drinks, I watched as the price went up and up and up, it was £113 for everyones food. It will be Snots that is costing the most, he eats so much and when it's free he'll eat more!

"Hicuup you can't pay all that" I grabbed his arm and looked into his beautiful, deep, emerald eyes, I never knew how pretty they where you just got lost in them.

"Honestly Astrid it's fine, please don't tell the others and let me pay. I want to." I could see his silent plea as I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine.

"Okay" I moved my arm from his arm and moved it to his shoulder giving is a short squeeze. In response he moved his hand to touch mine and gave is a little squeeze like I had just done it made electricity run up my spine at the contact.

The moment was broken when the waiter spoke and me and Hiccup let go of each other. "Here are your glasses and the drinks dispenser is over there" he pointed to his left "your food will be 15 minuets."

"Okay thank you" Hiccup and I replied politely in unison and walked over to get the drinks.

Heather PoV

"Fish look" I pointed to where Astrid and Hiccup where, they where joking and flirting with each other like they normally did recently, they like each other.

"What I don't see anything"

"Astrid and Hiccup, they seem… close."

"Yh I think they like each other."

"Same, even maybe love each other"

"Possibly, they have been best friends for years"

"I know but they have seemed to like each other more than just a friend since they met"

"Yh but they wont get together I don't think"

"Why?"

"Well neither will admit it"

"Yh… that is a bit off a problem. I know, we should get them together! They can go to the Princes Ball together, this is so exciting."

"Good idea we can start tonight, I'll watch Hiccup you watch Astrid and we will see how they act together."

"Agreed"

oOo

Hiccups PoV

It was interesting listening to everyone talk about me and the Ball over dinner, It was nice to know my friends and my people where behind me 100% and cared about my well being and not just being a figure head. I think this is what my mum and dad brought to the Kingdom; fairness, equality, kindness. I can only dream about being half the King my dad is, he is the best King Berk has ever seen and I'm not just saying that. He has improved Berk loads, even though he uses some of my ideas but he does give me credit for it; I think thats why the people like me because I haven't given up on my duties even though I'm not there, I am doing my bit to help the Kingdom. It was my idea for the new stable for all animals using the underground cave system, it's good when there are terrible storms for both people and animals. It makes me happy to do my part and that it makes everyone else content, it fills me with great joy the fact everyone is so cheerful about the ceremony and the Ball.

My friends where talking about what they where going to wear and the girls where talking about getting ready together and meeting the boys later. Of course I wont be with them and I'm going to have to come up with a good excuse, I'm thinking along the lines of I have food poisoning and can't go kinda thing. Hopefully it'll worK!

My thoughts where suddenly broken "Huccup you okay?" Astrid asked concern in her voice.

"Oh yh I'm great, sorry I was just thinking about the Ball"

"Okay, well we have all finished so you ready."

"Yep, coming milady" Astrid giggled again for the second time tonight it was weird, Astrid never giggled it's probably down to excitement.

"Eww come on Hicstrid we need to go to my house to get the camping supplies and then go to the shop." Snotlout interrupt us and both me and Astrid blushed, I could see Fishlegs and Heather grinning at us like the cat that got the cream.

"What are you smirking at." I said as I scrunch up a napkin and throw it at Fishlegs, it hit him on the head.

"SCORE!" Astrid shouted and we highfived bursting out laughing, I loved Astrid's laugh and when we touched I felt a warm feeling come over me like a wave.

"Come on lets go." Snot order a little frustrated with us but it just made us laugh harder as we walked back to my car.


	7. Update

**Chapter 4 has been updated! So please re-read it if you found it had to read in that big paragraph, I didn't know it was like that till today sorry guys!**

 **Meg x**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The camp out

Hiccup's PoV

We got to my uncles place within half an hour and we where already loading my car up. We had decide Snotlout would also take his car and would take the twins whilst I took Astrid, Fish and Heather along with all the camping gear. We would go a set up camp while they went to go get snacks and drinks from the shop.

"Is that everything Snot" I called to him from the door way, he appeared with some money in his hand, clearly some from his mother; my Auntie Liz.

"Yep thats it, you ready?"

"Yes I'm all packed up and the others are in the cars."

"Good, I'll see you at the enclosed west beach." He walked through the door leaving me in his house like he normally did, he really didn't care.

"Yh see you there" I shouted through the door at him, and went to follow when someone gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Hugo I know its you… and congratulations you are becoming the rightful Heir I'm so proud of you" I couldn't believe it my auntie knows!… How does she know?

"Hey Auntie, and thank you. How do you know who I am, only Uncle Steven

and Gobber know outside of the palace."

"I can recognise my Nephew any where, especially those bright green eyes"

"You have know the whole time! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think my husband would be very happy if I said anything and I wasn't 100% certain, I hadn't seen you in seven years when you came round the first time in year 9. It was only definite when I saw the seal round your neck, you really need to be careful people do see it." it was then I noticed it had slipped out from under my top, she gently tucked it back into my shirt and smiled at me.

"Thank you" I swept her up into another hug I had missed her, she used to always be kind and give me sweets when she came to look after me at the palace. My parents liked a family member to look after me mostly so I didn't become dependent on servants and I had someone who cared.

"You better get going Hugo" Uncle Steven stepped into the kitchen where we were.

"Yes I bests" I stepped away from them "Its nice that you both finally know or have come clean about knowing, I can't wait for Snotlout to find out." I smiled madly at them.

"It will be a joyous day indeed, now get going" Spitlout said, he didn't order me because he knew he couldn't and he respected me as I respected him so it was never needed. I stood up slightly straighter and they both bowed and I nodded my head as I was always taught to.

"Goodbye, have a good trip" Liz said.

"I will thank you." with that I left and went to my car.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

We had just stopped out side of Snotlouts house to come pick up the camping gear he had gotten ready last night, we just needed to load it into Hiccups car. We walked into Snotlouts house and where greeted with a friendly smile from both his parents.

"Everything is packed and ready to go, it's all in the back room, I also packed you some proper food for supper and breakfast." Mrs Jeroginson said happily.

"Thank you Mrs Jeroginson, we appreciate it." I replied for all of us, it was sweet of her to do that for us then again she was a lovely lady.

"Come on lets get loaded." Snot shouted from the backroom off from the kitchen, it was basically a utility. We all walked into the kitchen and peered through the door at Snotlout and the mound of stuff we had to bring.

"Whooaa Snotlout stop" Hiccup said putting both hands up in a stoping motion as Snotlout picked up the tent "We can't fit all that and everyone in my car" he made a good point, his car was big but not big enough to hold 7 people and a massive pile of camping gear.

"Fair point, I'll take my car and take the twins, we can also go to the shops…"

"And I will take the others and the camping stuff" Hiccup finished Snotlouts sentence off which was a little creepy, they rarely ever had the same ideas.

"Exactly" Snot said with a pleased grin on his face like he was a genius because Hiccup had thought the same thing.

"That's never happened before but good idea lets get packing." Heather said sounding as freaked out as I felt.

"Yh Its already five fifteen we don't want to get there too late, we need to start a fire before it gets too cold." I added in and everyone went to grab something and take it to Hiccups car.

We all left the stuff on the pavement as Hiccup loaded his car up "We done?" Hiccup asked me when I came out with the last item.

"Yep thats it." I clarified then handed him the food that was in the cooler bag.

"Thank you milady, do you and the others want to go get in the car?"

"Yh we can do. GUYS, lets get in the car" I shouted to the others and they all came and got into the car.

"I'm just going to check we haven't missed anything at all."

"Okay don't be long" I say as I get into his car.

"Wont be" He called back.

After about 10 minuet I was getting a little impatient, Snot had left 5 minuets ago and Hiccup was still inside the house. What was takin him so long? I'm going to have to go check, I got out the car and head for the door but stopped as I heard muffled voices, I looked into the house and saw Hiccup talking with Snotlouts parent and what looked to be them bowing to Hiccup! This was the second time this has happened today, am I going crazy? Clearly. I got back in the car and waited for Hiccup once again, he came out about a minuet later with a broad smile on his face. There is something fishy going on and I'm going to find out what.

"Sorry about that Snots parents wanted to make sure we where going to be safe and gave me a little lecture" He laughed as he buckled himself in "ready?"

"Yep" we all replied and he set off driving.

oOo

I decided I would let what I saw drop, I most be going crazy! I didn't want to wreck a wonderful trip by nagging Hiccup over what I saw, it would be no use anyway he is the most stubborn person EVER! He is even worse than me and thats saying something.

It wasn't long before we reached the enclosed West beach; It's called the enclosed West beach because it is a mini beach with rocks forming a wall at the sides and the woods behind it, it"s 5 mis from the main West beach and no body knows about it but us. The only problem is that we have to carry everything 10 minuets through the woods to get to the beach, this was going to be fun.

Hiccup parks at the edge of the woods and leapt out "Come on guys lets get going" he called to us from the boot. We all scrambled out and waited for Hiccup to give us something to carry.

"Okay Fishlegs take this, this and this." Hiccup handed him 3 big bags that looked heavy. "You got it Fish?"

"Yep got it Hiccup" Fishlegs walked away and waited by the edge of the woods adjusting his bags.

"Heather can you please take this and this" he handed her a big bag and a smaller rucksack to carry and she walked over to where Fishlegs is.

"Astrid can you take this, this and this" He gave me 3 medium sized rucksacks and then he grabbed the ten, the food, another medium rucksack and a small rucksack.

"Can you manage all that" I was a little concerned at how much he was carrying and how long hell be carrying it for.

"Yh I'm fine, lets go" He adjusted the bags and set off walking into the woods looking like he was carrying nothing but air in those bags. When did he become so strong?

About 15 minutes later we made the clearing and dumped the bags on the sand as we all panted and took big swigs from the water Mrs Jeorginson packed for us.

"Now that torture is finally over we should get a fire going and get the tent up." Hiccup said gathering sticks as he spoke.

"Me and Heather will get the tent up, you and Astrid get fire wood" Fislegs basically order us.

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically as I walked over to Hiccup and began picking up sticks.

"You sounded a lot like me then, am I rubbing off on you Milady."

"Maybe a little bit" I admitted getting me the cutest lopsided smile from him.

"Glad I make such a good impression on you" I lightly punched his arm and grinned.

"We have been friends for five years Hiccup."

"The best five years of your life" He joked.

"Obviously" I laughed along with him.

"I think we have enough wood now so shall we go back and start a fire?

"We shall"

We walked over the tent and began to build a fire a little way from the tent, after we had built the perfect fire with rocks round the edges and sticks all meeting at a point in the middle, we lit it and a fire roared into life. Not long after that Heather and Fishlegs had got the tent up, the tent was really big with a main area in the front, then 4 pods coming of the centre where people will sleep. Me and Heather are going to be in one pod, Fish and Hic in another, followed by the twins in another and Snot having one too himself.

After half an hour of talking and joking Snotlout and the twins showed up with bags full off junk food and drinks, some soft and some alcoholic, not sure how he got the alcohol but good on him. This party is going to be fun.

"Hey guys we are back, sorry we took so long these idiots" he pointed to the twins "got us kicked out of the first shop so we had to drive to another one" Snot said apologetically.

Ruff held up some bottles of vodka and said excitedly "But we did get these so let the party begging"

oOo

"So what shall we do" Heather asked as she took a swig from the vodka. Non off us had gotten drunk yet we hadn't had enough, I had only had one mouthful and the others apart from Hiccup had, had maybe two or three. Hiccup on the other hand was politely declining any alcohol, I wonder why?

"I think we should play truth or dare" Snotlout suggested with a wide grin.

"YH!" The twins replied before any of us could protest.

"Okay then, FISHLEGS, truth or dare?" Snot asked his grin getting even wider.

"Truth"

"If you had to kiss anyone here who would it be?" Snot asked menacingly.

"Errr… well I don't want to kiss a boy so you, Tuff and Hiccup are out…"

"Aww come on Fish you would love to kiss me" Hiccup teased him lightly.

"Sorry Hiccup I like girls" Hiccup gave a pretend pout making everyone laugh. "I think kissing Ruff would be like kissing Tuff so she's out, I also like living so Astrid is out… leaving Heather." Both Heather and Fishlegs blushed, they liked each other I know it.

"So you would kiss Heather if you had too?" Snot asked sounding slightly evil.

"Y-yh I suppose."

"Okay, you pick next" Snots grin widened, he was planning something with that info.

"I chose Ruffnut, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"OOOOO I have a good dare" Tuff yelled out.

"What"

"Well Fish I think my dear sister should get thrown into the freezing cold sea later on"

"Okay thats your dare Ruff"

"Cool, tell me when you want to do it. Now my turn, I pick Astrid, truth or dare?" Cause she would pick me and she is evil when it comes to truth or dare but I've learnt to always say dare, the truth are really embarrassing..

"Dare"

"Thought you might say that, Snog Hiccup for 2 minuets." the evil little bitch, I mean I do kinda want to kiss Hiccup but not like this. Me and Hiccup where blushing slightly at the idea.

"Do I get a say in this" Hiccup piped up, did he not want to kiss me?

"Nope you don't, Astrid…" Ruff waited with a smug grin on her face and when I looked towards Fish and Heather they where grinning equally as much.

"This isn't fair on Hiccup, how about I just kiss him on the cheek?" Hiccup looked a little hurt but also relieved.

"Awww chicken, but okay but you have to kiss him five times all over his face." I could live with that, I just want our first proper kiss to be special and I haven't kissed anyone before what if i was really bad.

I turned to look at Hiccup "Are you sure you are okay with this?" He nodded his head and swallowed hard like he was nerves. "Okay then" I smiled and leaned forwards to place the first kiss on his right cheek, then one on his forehead, the next on his left cheek, then his chin and finally a sweet kiss on his cute nose. When I pulled away he was blushing a cute pink and I know I am as well.

"Wow you went for that Ast" I herd Snot comment as me and Hiccup blushed even more.

"Yh she did" Ruff added.

"Anyway it's Astrid's turn to pick now" Tuff chirped up oblivious the the awkwardness but thank goodness he did I was so flustered I didn't know what to do.

"Erm I errr pick Heather, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What colour are the eyes of your crush?"

"That's a crap truth Astrid" Tuff piped up.

"Let me be the judge of that. Heather?"

Heather quickly flashed a look at Fishleg and answered "they are green" I KNEW IT, she has a thing for Fish.

Hiccup elbowed me softly and gave me an amused look, he most have worked out they liked each other. I gave him a cheeky smile and a wink, I am going to get them together, he most have got the message because an evil grin played across his lips and he gestured to Fishlegs and Heather with his head, in response I smiled more.

"My turn right?" Heather asked as she eyed me and Hiccup suspiciously.

"Yh it is but you can only pick between Hiccup, Tuffnut and Snotlout." Ruffnut explained.

"Hmmmmm think I might say Snotlout, you look to happy over there!" She smirked maliciously and Snot paled a little.

"Oh Gods" Snot squeaked, what a wimp.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Okay then Snotykins, I dare you to sleep in the twins pods tonight" Wow that really is brutal, the twins are weirder when they are asleep then awake. I almost… fell sorry for him but not quite.

Snot looked horrified at the idea "the twins seriously?"

"Yep!"

"YAY POD BUDDY!" both Ruff and Tuff jumped on him, i couldn't help but laugh along with the others.

"So its between Tuff and Hiccup." I said whilst i nudged Hiccup, trying to scare him though it didn't work he just shrugged.

"I choose Tuff, he has to pick Hiccup and he is great and coming up with truths and dares!" Snotlout smirked as he eyed Hiccup, he really wasn't phased by it.

"Bring it on." was Hiccups only reply.

"Okay then, Tuff quickly truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who is the person you think is the strongest out of all of us?" He gestured round the circle "you cannot say yourself"

"This question is dumb!" Tuff pouted.

"Yh but it was the first thing that popped into my head and I want to get on to Hiccup." He looked really menacing and smug, he probably thinks hell say him.

"Well… I'd say… Hiccup." everyone including Hiccup looked at him shocked.

"What?" Snot asked a little pissed off.

"Have you seen him, he is really strong if you paid attention to smaller details." Wow Tuff actually observing, what is happening.

"He isn't stronger that me" Snout flexed his arm muscles as he did.

"Fine i'll prove it, Hiccup truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Why would you say dare?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Because this is Tuff his truth and dare will be to prove that I'm strong so I might as well actually do something that'll prove I'm not."

"I beg to differ young Hiccup. I dare you to take your shirt off." Tuff looked really smug.

"WHAT! Why?" Hiccup was a little flustered and flushed.

"I know you have rock hard abs under there, you hide them well but I just know you have some, so shirt off."

Hiccup looked a little conflicted but stood up and walked back a few paces so everyone had full frontal view. He began to lift the hem of his shirt but then quickly let go, he grabbed something from his neck and shoved in his pocket quickly and then went back to the hem of his shirt. He lifted his shirt slowly indeed revealing a set of rock solid abs and a toned chest, he didn't take his shirt fully off leaving his arms in the sleeves and his shoulders covered. Wow he was chiselled, I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I want to look away but I'm glued like everyone else.

"Guys this is kinda creepy now, could you possibly shut your mouths." He snarked but everyone including myself snapped our jaws shut.

"I NEW IT! But I do recall I said shirt fully off, I want to see your arm muscles." Tuff said breaking the silence.

"I would rather not thanks Tuff."

"No you have to" Tuff got up and ran and jumped on Hiccup making him fall back on the sand. Tuff pulled at his shirt but he wouldn't let it go.

"TAYLOR GET OFF NOW." Hiccup yelled at Tuffnut, he was looking a little distressed, it was uncalled for and Tuff jumped off him looking hurt.

"That was harsh" Snotlout commented first.

Hiccup slid even further back and stated to pull his shirt on "I said no and I have my reasons." Hiccup got up and turned around to walk towards the forest, his shirt wasn't completely down at the back. Wait did I just see what I think I saw? Heather must have noticed too because she frowned and looked at me; they where scars, a lot as well. It was hard to tell in the dim light of the fire though.

"Me and Ast will go check on him, he might just be self-conscious about a birthmark on his arm or something." Heather and I got up and headed after him.

oOo

Once we where far enough away from the camp Heather finally spoke again ands looked at me with hurt and worry in her eyes. "Did you see what I saw?"

"I think so, what did you see?" I returned the concerned look as I turned to look at her.

"Scars, lots of scars" Yep she saw it too.

"Yh thats what I saw too" we both looked down as we continued walking.

When Hiccup finally came into view he was sat on a tree stump in a hunched potion, he must have herd us though since he straightened up like a stiff board.

"You saw didn't you?" His voice was quiet and full of pain and shame, me and Heather both stopped a couple meters away not wanting to get to close.

"Hiccup are they what we think they are?" Heather spoke first, I couldn't seem to find my voice, seeing Hiccup like this broke my heart.

"Depends on what you are thinking but yes I think so" He sighed and slumped again.

"Hiccup who did that to you?" Heather asked in a soft sad voice.

"My uncle, he doesn't like me much" He sounded broken and embarrassed, I really just can't move or say anything.

"Hiccup when was the last time he… you know…"

"Hit me, beat the shit out of me or burnt me." He sounded angry but the shame was still strong in his voice.

"Yes when was the last time?" Heather asked softly, I still could speak and I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I don't know he does it all the time but the last time he really beat me badly was last Sunday, I do try to stop him but I can't do anything because me parents will be heart broken if they found out and I don't want that. They would be ashamed."

Finally I managed to speak "It is NOT your fault Hiccup, and DON'T ever say people will be ashamed of you because you are stronger for hanging in there." At this point the tears where streaming down my face "Hiccup how long has this been happening for?" I knew the answer in my head but I need to know for certain.

"4 nearly 5 years" He answered but this time he finally looked at us.

"Oh Hiccup" Heather was crying too.

"Show us, please" I step towards him and he stiffens again.

"You don't want to see"

"Yes we do" He looked at me and Heather, Heather was nodding in agreement with me.

"Okay… I-if you're sure?" we both nodded and he stood up to face us then lifted his shirt fully off. Already I could see white scars all over and coming from his back but snaking to his front where red, long gashes and whelps, clearly new. He also had burn marks round his wrist like he was tied up along with little white circles marking his inner right arm.

"Hiccup t-turn around" Heather said the shock clearly in her voice and on her face.

He slowly turned round and his head bowed, the front did not prepare you for what was happening on his back; the red, whelp like lines where deeper and longer than I anticipated and they where all over his back covering it almost completely.

"Hiccup… w-what d-d-did he d-do to-to you?" I was practically sobbing along with Heather.

"Long or short version?" he turned to face us keeping his shirt off.

"L-l-long" I replied shakily a little scared about what I was going to hear.

"Well my uncle loves finding new ways to hurt me, last Sunday he went way worse than anything he has ever done. He wanted me to clean the house like I always do and I didn't make a matte floor shine so he beat the crap out off me and knocked me out. My uncle is 6ft and very big in build and he is strong so he kinda just kicked me in the ribs and I went flying to the back wall and hit my head making me fall unconscious…"

"He kicked you in the ribs yet you have no bruise and surly you would have one?" Heather asked, she had slightly composed herself now.

"I do but I covered it with concealer. Anyway when I woke up my hands where tied above my head and I was slumped in a standing position from the celling, next thing I know Al, my uncle was walks in the room with a new 'toy' and cuts my shirt off. He then whipped me with a whip 20 times, hence my back looking so bad and why I was acting so funny on Monday." He looked so ashamed and helpless it broke me.

"Hiccup we n-need to tell someone about thi…"

"NO. You cannot, I will be going home to live with my parents when I'm 18 and I don't want them ever knowing. Please Astrid, Heather." I could see the desperate plead in his eyes.

"Okay but you must tell me or Heather every time it happens and if you don't I will tell someone" I warned and Heather nodded.

"Okay t-thank you guys, it's a relief someone knows" He admitted.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

Me and the girls must have been gone for a good 45 minuets it took awhile for the girls to compose themselves and it will be difficult to hide what they have just found out from the gang, but they promised and I trust them.

"Oh if it isn't Mr Moody" Snotlout said meanly scowling at me.

"SHUT UP SNOTLOUT!" Both Astrid and Heather yelled angrily.

"Why are you yelling at me he was the one who flipped for no reason!" Snot argued back.

"He had a reason to" Astrid growled.

"And what is that exactly"

"Its non of your business Snotface" this time it was Heather who snarled.

"No, No Its okay" The girls both looked at me like I had grown a second head "When I was Little I got badly burnt and I have nasty scar on my shoulder and back and I don't let anyone see it, the girls glimpsed it when I Put my shirt back on earlier.I'm sorry for shouting." I looked at the girls but they wouldn't meet mine or anyone else eye.

"Oh, sorry H I dint know but you still have great abs." Tuff said being lighthearted as usual.

"Thanks but you're drunk Tuff" he was swaying side to side along with his twin, Snot a little and fish had passed out.

"Am not, just having fun" Tuffnut tried to be convincing.

"Yh sure we should all get to bed" Astrid said from beside me.

"I agree its 3:30 in the morning" I backed up Astrid's point, it was met by whines and grumbles but everyone went to get ready for bed.

Fishlegs was long gone and I didn't have a hope in hell of waking him, so I dragged him into the pod we where sharing and tucked him in. He took up most of the pod so I decided I would take the other spare since Snot was in with the twins, so I changed into a night shirt and shorts and got into a sleeping bag in the spare pod.

oOo

I really couldn't get to sleep, it had been a weird, wonderful, sad and stressful day; I was so worried about Heather and Astrid knowing, but happy about the announcement, it's confusing.

Suddenly the door to my pod began to open and Astrid stuck her head in "sorry did I wake you?" she sound exhausted.

"No I can't sleep" I moved up on my double sleeping mat and allowed Astrid to lay down and come under the sleeping bag that I had opened out to be like a blanket.

"Same" she snuggled close to me and I instinctively put my arm round her, she didn't make any move to hit me or more away instead she cuddled up more, laying an arm on my stomach.

"You're warm" she hummed placing her head on my chest.

"Glad I'm good for something" I snarked.

"You're good at everything but best and being warm" she giggled bringing he leg to link round mine "you don't mind me invading your bed and clinging to you, do you?"

"Cause I don't mind"

"I just need a hug from you, after what you told me I just really wanted to hug you." she was starting to mumble.

"Don't worry i'm okay but I appreciate the hug" I quickly placed a quick kiss on the top off her head and she hummed happily making my heart pang.

"I-I r-r *yawns* really w-want you to *yawns* to be h-happy, Hiccup" She is about to fall asleep bless her.

"I will be soon milady, you'll see."

"G-g-good *big yawn*"

"Sleep milady"

"M'kay"

After 2 min she was asleep her breathing even and steady, this fells right.

*Flash back ends*

 **I mentioned earlier on about the flash backs spreading over several chapters well this flash back had ended and will go back to a week before Hiccups Birthday. I hope you can follow.**

 **Harrypanther:** Thank you for your comment, I didn't realise relies the formatting had gone so please go back and read it and I hope you enjoy it.

 **AnnieDragonGirl:** I've not really followed the plan so it is a little interesting and I'm not 100% sure where this is going to go but hopefully it good and you'll like it, thank you for your comment.

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd:** Nice username btw and I am glad you are enjoying it and I will probably use your suggestion but later on so you might have to wait, sorry. Thank you for commenting.

 **Meg x**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Plan Prince part 2

Hiccups PoV

"HUGO" I snapped out of the little flashback I was having when my Mum and Dad walked into my room happily.

"Hugo my boy, you look so handsome" My mother cooed.

I am currently having my suit altered ready for the ceremony and Ball in just over a months time. The royal taylor was altering the length of my trousers, they had made them slightly too short. All you can do in these situations is stand tall and look bored, but its okay if you have company so I am glad my parents came in.

"You'll make a fine King one day" My dad beamed at me from behind, I could see him in the massive mirror I was standing in front off.

"Thank you Father, that means a lot" I smile back even wider, it was a great honour for him to say that to me.

"It's okay Son. Ooo Your suit almost looks finished." My dad changed the subject quickly.

"Yes I think it is, David do you think it's almost done?" I asked the taylor who was kneeled ant my feet pinning the hem or my trousers.

"I believe it is Sir, I just need to sew the hem of the left trouser leg and It'll be complete."

"Thank you David, It looks amazing you really have out done yourself."

"Thank you so much Prince Hugo"

"He is correct old friend, you never made me look this good when I was his age" My dad laughed heartily.

"I have had more practice since then friend" David joked with my Father. As a family we all get along really well with the staff, they are more friends that we happen to employ.

"Ay, you have" my Dad clarified still smirking.

"Okay… done!" David called and got to his feet.

I stood tall and looked in the mirror at my attire, It was beautiful; The suit was a dark blacky blue with silver and gold patterns embroidery, in certain places. This was a royal suit so there was no shirt seen, the jacket was high necked; the collar came half way up my neck and had the gold and silver embroidery all the way round. The jacket buttoned all the way to my neck and on either side off the sliver buttons, the gold and sliver embroidery ran up from the bottom to the top of my jacket. The sleeves came down to my wrists; the 5cm at the end off my sleeves change to a light bluey grey colour and had dark blue and gold embroidery round it. My trousers where pretty plain apart from the little silver embroidery that ran up the side of both my legs. My shoes where a pair of black dress shoes that laced up neatly and tied into a nice bow.

"Wow" I was a little shocked at the outfit, I couldn't get a full look off it because of David but it was certainly worth waiting for.

"Thats perfect, you look like a fine Prince" My dad piped up happily, my mother smiling next to him with a tear running down her cheek.

"I am so proud of you honey" my mum said.

"Thanks Mum, Dad" I turned round properly and smiled at them, "all thats missing is the mask"

A servant walked in just as I spoke with a box on a red cushion, my guess is that is the mask. I haven't seen it yet, its only just been finished and I can't wait to see it, I obviously went for a Night Fury since that is the dragon of the royal family, it's the same dragon as the one on the seal.

The box was handed to me by the servant, I smiled and nodded my head, in return he bowed. "Thank you" I said politely and retuned my attention to the box.

"Go on open it" My dad looked really egger.

I opened up the box to see a dark blacky blue mask the exact same shade as my suit; It had the same colour gems covering it, it had two eye holes and covered half my face.

I put the mask on, it fitted perfectly onto my face, every cover and contour on my face slotted into the mask holding it on. The mask didn't cover all my face, it left my mouth and a tiny bit of my forehead showing but nothing that would give my identity away.

"Its amazing" was all I could say at the stunning mask.

"Isn't it just" my mother added.

"its perfect and no one will know its you, I think we are just about ready now" My father said whilst clamping a hand on my shoulder, I smiled then turned back to the mirror to take one last look.

oOo

I had changed back into my normal Princely attire; today I decided to go for a dark maroon, red coloured suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black brogues and my night fury gold cuffs.

I didn't have too much to do for the rest of the day, it's a Sunday evening and tomorrow I have the final meeting for the schools Ball that is in honour of me, which myself and my family shall be attending. I might just call Astrid and see if she needs me to do anything for tomorrow.

I pull out my phone and dial Astrid's number as I walk towards the library, it rings twice then she picks up.

"Hey Hiccup, whats up?"

"Nothing's up I just wondered if you needed me to do anything for tomorrows final school ball meeting?"

"Actually you could help, could you possibly do a plan of the building and draw on where everything should be if no one objects, I know you are good at art so you shall be better than me." I smiled at that.

"Sure, email me the list of where thing are going then I will get it drawn and email you a picture by tonight."

"Thanks Hic"

"Its a ple…" I walked into the library to see my mother sitting in a chair reading a book, she looks up and smiled.

"Hugo sweety, come to join me?" I quickly try to shush her, hoping Astrid didn't hear.

"Who was that Hiccup and why did she call you Hugo?" Oh no, she heard.

"Its my mother and she didn't say Hugo, she said Henry."

"No she didn't, she said Hugo"

"She's reading a book about the Prince she was asking me to join her, so maybe you did hear Hugo but she wasn't referring to me" I lied quickly hoping it sounded convincing.

"Hmmm, I suppose that makes sense" Thank goodness she bought it.

"Anyway I am going to go and start the plan, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Hiccup." With that she hung up.

oOo

Astrid PoV

I hate Sunday afternoons, I always have to do some form of work relating to school and today it is getting everything ready for the last meeting for the Schools ball for the Prince, that he will actually be coming to.

The Ball is in March the week after his birthday, Its only a month and a bit away. I hope this ball will be okay and that everything goes to plan.

*Ring, ring*

My phone started to ring, it was Hiccup I wonder what he wants.

"Hey Hiccup, whats up?" Hiccup never calls so this was a little weird.

"Nothing's up I just wondered if you needed me to do anything for tomorrows final school ball meeting?" Aww he was so sweet, seeing if he could help and I'm glad he asked, I need all the help I can Get.

"Actually you could help, could you possibly do a plan of the building and draw on where everything should be if no one objects, I know you are good at art so you shall be better than me."

"Sure, email me the list of where thing are going then I will get it drawn and email you a picture by tonight."

"Thanks Hic"

"Its a ple…" Hiccup was cut of mid sentence by a female voice, it sounded like she said 'join me Hugo' or something like that but I definitely heard Hugo.

"Who was that Hiccup and why did she call you Hugo?" I asked in a determined voice.

"Its my mother and she didn't say Hugo, she said Henry."

"No she didn't, she said Hugo" he was lying.

"She's reading a book about the Prince she was asking me to join her, so maybe you did hear Hugo but she wasn't referring to me"

"Hmmm, I suppose that makes sense" I could tell he wasn't telling the truth but then again what others thing could it be, it's not like he's the...Prince. What if he is, I have seen some weird things with Hiccup... No he can't be I'm being stupid.

"Anyway I am going to go and start the plan, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Hiccup." I then hung up, a little confused by what happened, he couldn't be the Prince I know that but there is something fishy about him.

oOo

Hiccup PoV

"Sir Hugo its time to wake up" I could faintly hear the voice of a man calling me, I slowly stared to wake up and I opened my eyes to see my 'personal' servant standing at the end of my bed. I don't class him as a servant, he is a good friend of mine he just happens to be payed to help me out.

"m'kay coming" I sounded so groggy and sleepy and I sat up into a slouched position.

"I have placed the cloths you wear for school on the chair over there" He pointed to the chair by my dresser "and breakfast is in half an hour Hugo, the King and Queen ask you not to be late."

"Thank you Ben, I'll be down in time" He bowed and then left my room.

I slowly drag myself out of bed; it was so warm and comfy, I could stay in there forever, but alas I have school. I walk into my bathroom and have a quick shower, a shave and put some after shave on and then I go to my dresser and get dressed; I put on a green long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and black converse.

I exit my room and head for the dinning room, I check my phone to see what time it is, I really hope I'm not late for breakfast, my dad keeps telling me 'it's not very Princely to be late', which it isn't. But luckily it was only quarter past 7 and Ben comes in at 7 everyday so I'm not late, even though it'll take me a while to get to the dinning room from my room, this castle is massive!

I walk into the dinning room at 7:22 and my parents are already sat at the table.

"Morning Mum, Dad" I greeted happily.

"Good morning Son, nice for you to joined us" My dad replied.

"Yes it is, Morning Hugo did you sleep well?" My mother asked quickly after my dad had spoken.

"Yes very well thanks for asking Mum. When is breakfast being served only I have to be at school early."

"Any minuet now I should imagine" my mother answered not really helping at all.

"That didn't help but thanks anyway Mum. Hey Lily could you please find out when breakfast will be ready?" I asked one of the servants.

"Of course Master Hugo" she bowed and began to walk off towards the kitchens.

"Thank you" I called after her and she turned and smiled at me then continued walking away.

5 minuets or so later Lily returned and bowed to myself and my mum and dad, at this point we where all sat at the table. "2 minuets your highnesses"

"Thank you Lily" I nod my head as a sign of gratitude and she quickly went back to standing out off the way with the other servant Ruby.

Soon enough breakfast was brought in; eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruits, cereals, tea, coffee, everything you could imagine it was on the table and it smelt delicious.

As soon as everything had been set on the table the kitchen staff left and we dug in.

oOo

I finished breakfast, said goodbye to my parents and I am now heading to my car ready to get to school half and hour early. School starts at 9:15 and its now 10 to 8 and its a 45 mins to an hour drive to school from the palace so I am having to get a move on.

When I finally reach my car I jumped in it and put the music on, made sure I had everything and put my foot on the gas.

I was going faster than the speed limit the whole way to school, it wasn't by much though and I did get to school at quarter to 9 as instructed by Astrid. It was a little close but I made it and ran to the room where the meeting was being held.

I opened the door to the room and half the team where there but there where still a lot of people missing, at least I wasn't late!

"Hey Hiccup, thank you for doing the plan I checked it this morning and it's perfect." Astrid says this whilst walking towards me, she is slightly swinging her hips and it drives me crazy when she does it. She'll be doing it on purpose.

"It's okay, I was really bored anyway" I tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal because it wasn't, but it was nice to be thanked when I do things. When I do thing as the Prince I don't personally receive thanks because they don't know who I am and equally I can't give other people thanks.

"Yh I was too but I had to get everything prepared, It's not every day the allusive Prince comes to your school and because of that everything needs to be perfect." she was now standing in front of me a hand on her hip and the other running over her braid, she seemed a little stressed.

"Astrid you don't need to get yourself stressed over it, the Prince will be happy with what ever is presented to him I'm sure and anyway you have done an amazing job" I rest my hand on her shoulder and give it a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Yh I know but you aren't the Prince Hiccup you don't know what he likes, he is probably use to things a lot posher and more formal." She couldn't be more wrong.

"Thats true I'm not but I do know you have done amazingly and it wont go under appreciated."

"I hope so" she looked up at me, her eyes full of worry.

"Guys, we need to get the meeting started we can talk to the twins and some of the other council members later about being late." Heather broke the silence and me and Astrid both jumped apart, a little embarrassed.

"Of course" Was my short reply and myself and Astrid went to sit at the long table in the middle of the room.

oOo

Astrids PoV

I had gotten into school early this morning because it was the final planning meeting for the school Ball before we started to setting it up. We had everything planned pretty much, there where just a few things the council where unsure of, like what are we going to do with the royals; do we give them special seats to sit on, do we bow when they come in, do we give them food, do we weight on them hand and foot, we just don't know.

I entered the classroom we are having the meeting in and begin to move the school desks into one big table, It was hard work but I am head girl so it's down to me to get things prepared before the school council turn up. Which wont be long.

I was correct it wasn't long before I knew it half the council had turned up and I wasn't a 100% ready for them. Heather was the first to arrive followed by Fishlegs, Cami, Eret, Dagur, Larner, Ollie, and Snoutlout.

5 minuets after they turned up Hiccup appeared he was only just on time, it was 8:45 and thats when I said the meeting began so he wasn't technically late but he was pushing it.

"Hey Hiccup, thank you for doing the plan I checked it this morning and it's perfect." I say to him as a walk over too him.

"It's okay, I was really bored anyway" He always seemed to try and brush things like this off like its just part of the job description; being nice, considerate, polite.

"Yh I was too but I had to get everything prepared, It's not every day the allusive Prince comes to your school and because of that everything needs to be perfect." I really hoped everything would be perfect it really wouldn't look good if we upset the Royal family.

"Astrid you don't need to get yourself stressed over it, the Prince will be happy with what ever is presented to him I'm sure and anyway you have done an amazing job" I can tell Hiccup is trying to comfort me with what he is saying and the small gesture of giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yh I know but you aren't the Prince Hiccup you don't know what he likes, he is probably use to things a lot posher and more formal." The Prince will have lived the high life and will expect a certain stranded which I don't know if I can produce.

"Thats true I'm not but I do know you have done amazingly and it wont go under appreciated." I still have this nagging feeling that he knows the Prince or something, he knows everything about him almost and the evidence is backing my theory. But it can't be its just me and my stupid overthinking.

"I hope so" was all I could respond.

"Guys, we need to get the meeting started we can talk to the twins and some of the other council members later about being late." Heather broke the silence and we leapt apart, I hadn't noticed till then that er where standing really close and Hiccup still had his hand on my shoulder, Heather wont shut up about this later.

"Of course" Was Hiccups formal reply, he was actually rather well spoken for a teenager but then again he did say his parents where rich.

Me and Hiccup sat down at the head of the table surrounded by the other council members; It was Me, Hiccup, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, two blank seats where the twins would sit, then Eret, Larner three more empty seats, then Oilly, Dagur, Cami, then back to me. We went from most senior council members at one end ands less important and the the other end.

It looked like we where all set to have the meeting, minus the five people who probably slept in but we can't wait for them I need to start the meeting.

"Thank you guys for making the effort to come in so early for this meeting, I really appreciate it. As you know this is the last planning meeting and what we decide in this meeting is what will happen at the Ball, we need to get things ready and we only have two months. So lets get this meeting started, first on the agenda where things are going to go."

oOo

The meeting has been going on for fifteen minuets and the council had agreed on most things with little discussion but we still had the main problem to sort; the royals.

"Right, we are almost finished but we have one more problem. What are we going to do about the royals? We are not exactly custom to seeing them so do we bow when they walk in and do we give them fancy chairs to sit on, that kinda stuff and then we are done and I can get the headmasters approval." I looked around the table at everyone, all of them looked like they where think, they clearly hadn't thought about it but Hiccup looked a little shocked more than anything.

"Thats a good point how do you treat royalty in this situation" Tuffnut said this from the door, he had clearly just gotten here along with his sister, late as always.

"You treat them like people" Hiccup spoke up before I had chance to blow my top at the twins who came to sit in their seats.

"But they are special, they aren't just like me and you Hiccup." Heather spoke up.

"No they are like us, they are people so we treat them like people."

"But we'll come across as disrespectful and we can't have that" I was getting a little annoyed at him, he didn't know how to act anymore than we did.

"I suppose so but you don't need to have special chairs for them and they can do things for themselves."

"And how would you know, Hiccup." Regina suddenly spoke up, I didn't even know she was listening, she had turned up five minuets late and then sat at the table filing her nails.

"Erm I mean I d-don't but don't you think that for once they might like to be treated like equals and not like they are above everyone." Hiccup did make a good point.

"Look Hiccup just because you clearly have no money and your family clearly has no statute I think you should shut up because you have no idea what you are talking about." I could see Hiccup tense, his knuckles bawled into fists and where turning white. He was going to explode.

I place my hand on hiccups leg under the table to try and calm him "Regina that was un called for and you know nothing about Hiccup so shut up." I felt so angry by what she said, it makes my blood boil.

"Yh well he isn't denying it" At this point I thought Hiccup would break his hand he was squeezing it so hard.

"You know nothing about me or my life Regina and one day that big mouth of yours will get you into trouble, no one in this world is above or below anyone else so stop acting like you are better than me." Hiccup was practically growling at her.

"But lets face it Hiccup, I am better than you." she looked at him with a smug smirk and I lost it, no one talks about my Hiccup like that.

"Get out now, you are kicked of the school council." I spat angrily at her.

"What you can't do that" she shirked.

"Oh look she just did" Hiccup added in sarcastically and gave her a ice cold glare.

"GET OUT" I yelled at her and stood up, she was quick to leave after that.

"This is not over" and she stormed out, thank goodness.

"Are you okay Hiccup" Snotlout asked, this was really strange because he was never sincere but the look on Hiccups face was probably the answer; he looked so hurt and conflicted.

"I need to get some air, excuse me" With that he left them room, I went to follow but Heather grabbed my hand and shook her head at me telling me not to go.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

I had to come out for some air, Regina's words still going through my head. I really don't know how I can be a good Prince when I flip at one of my people so easily, it was wrong and dad would be so ashamed. But equally she has no idea what I have gone through and who I am, I have spent five years having the shit beaten out of me by Alvin because my parents want me to have a normal life witch I'm grateful for but I wish I hadn't been put with Al. She also doesn't realise she is speaking to the Prince and if she believes that we 'royals' deserve so much respect and special treatment she certainly hasn't show any and I can't wait to tell her that I am the Prince and watch as the smugness drains from her.

I really should be going back inside but I fell so angry and hurt by her but then again I can't let a stupid girl stop me doing my duty as Prince, even though I should't be helping plan a party for myself and Astrid will kill me when she finds out. Oh well I need to get my shit together and get back in there.

I walking back into the meeting after five minuets and everyone turns to look at me.

"Henry are you okay?" Fishlegs asked me looking concerned, he most be worried since he never calls me Henry.

"I'm fine Fishlegs thanks for asking I just needed to calm down a little thats all" I smile at him with my best fake smile that I hope he buys.

"If you are sure?" Heather asked giving me the look I know all to well since she found out about Al; the don't hide your feelings look, which really annoyed me because I have to hide somethings.

"I'm okay Heather"

"If you are defiantly okay we could use your help. We took into consideration what you said and it was logical sound so we want to know what you would do when it comes to the royals." what Astrid said shocked me a little, I thought no-one paid any attention to what I said.

"Yh sure, what do you want to ask?" I take my seat next to her again and look towards her.

"Should we bow to the Royal family or not?"

"Yes we should bow but it's as a sign of respect if you don't respect them then don't bow, but it's advised too." as much as I hated saying it, it had to be said or other wise my Dad would not be happy if he thought people didn't respect him or his family.

"I thought that it's more out of respect and if people don't want to they don't have too I suppose. Everyone agree?" Astrid said.

"Yes" was the unified answer which was good.

"Okay then next problem, do we give them special seats?"

"No because they will most likely want to interact with people but that isn't to say don't provide them a seat but it doesn't need to be anything fancy, just a chair."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain Astrid"

"Okay then… All in favour?"

There was a bit of uming and aring but finally they agreed to what I said.

After a few more questions about what to do with my family we had everything planned and ready to go, just in time as well it was 9:15 and thats was when homeroom started.

oOo

School had finally finished after a long day; Regina had been horrible and purposefully trying to upset and provoke me, I dint let it show but it did work unfortunately so I was in a bad mood all day.

But that doesn't mater now I can just go home and relax, but it wont be for long because I am going back to Al's after dinner and I'll be staying there till Friday, I just hope he doesn't beat the shit out of me every day like he did last week. He is getting a lot worse but I think he is doing it whilst he has the chance because by February 20th I'll have gone home,I can't wait!

I pulled up outside the tunnels behind the palace, I got out my car and began to walk into the palace through the back entrance like always, thats another thing what I can't wait to do, Is to walk through the front door of my home in stead of sneaking round the back all the time.

I was In the castle now and I really feel like having a bath, so I quickly head to the library to pick a good book to read and then head to my room. Once I'm finally in my room I'm greeted by Ben, he is normally there when I get home now, probably because I have been staying a lot more recently.

"Hey Master Hugo, are you okay" He asked.

"I'm a little tiered and stressed so I am going to go have a bath, If you wouldn't mind starting to run it, I'll be grateful?"

"Of course Sir"

"You don't have to if you have more important things to be doing then please go do them" I always feel bad asking him to do things for me because he is my friend but also my servant and he is paid to look after me effectively.

"Hugo it's no problem this is what i'm paid for and quite generously paid as well, you are suppose to order me around"

"Doesn't mean I like it though" I walk towards the folding screen in my room, It was where I am suppose to change because normally a servant or Ben will be in the room to help.

"I'll set the bath running then I'll come help you with your cloths"

"Thanks Ben, you are a life saver!" I begin to take my shoes and socks off once I'm behind the folding screen.

I take my shirt off and hang it over the folding screen so Ben can grab it easily.

"You do know they pay me to dress you and undress you right" Ben suddenly appears round the side of the folding screen, he drops my shirt on the floor as he sees all my bruises and scars. "Hugo…"

"Before you say anything Ben my parents most never find out about this, promise?"

"Hugo I can't keep this secret"

"I hate to do this Ben but I am your Prince I order you to never speak of this to anyone please" It came out as more of a beg then an order but I really can't afford my parents finding out.

"Fine I wont say anything but Hugo you need to tell me who did this" his voice was laced with concern which surprised me because I thought he might have been pissed off that I order him to do something and played the Prince card. Not my proudest moment.

"Okay I-I will" I walked past him and went to sit on my bed, he followed and did the same.

"Hugo what has happened?"

"It was Alvin, he really doesn't like me and I suspect he hates me because he wants the crown, but anyway he gets kicks out of beating the crap out of me."

"How long?"

"5 years now"

"Oh Hugo you should have said something…"

"I couldn't have done that to my family. Dad would have been so ashamed of me and he is my mums brother I cannot tell her that he abuses me"

"But Hugo this is wrong and it's not your fault"

"What do you think people will say if they know their future King can't defend himself and he use to be used as a punch bag by his uncle. It really wont go down well" I was getting a little frustrated now because he wasn't getting the message, I can't tell them.

"Okay Hugo If you believe it's the right thing to do"

"It's the only thing to do" I slumped forwards at the horrible realisation.

"It's not the only thing you can do but it's the only thing you feel comfortable with doing. I'll go check on the bath you carry on getting change." with that he went into the bathroom and I went to get undressed and put a towel round my waist.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Things are changing.

Hiccups PoV

It's 2 weeks to my Birthday and things have been hectic; we finished off everything for the Ball and ceremony, priest, outfit, food,etc. The school council has been decorating the hall and getting food, drinks, music, bands, etc sorted, and on top of that Alvin has been worse that ever.

*Flash back starts*

I was on my way to Alvin's house, I had eaten dinner with my parents and spoke to Ben a bit more; he really wasn't happy about me going to Alvin's after he found out about the abuse, which was to be expected but I have to go back.

The drive went too quickly and before I realise I'm pulling into the drive of a big dark looking house that looms over people blocking out the light, not like there was much light anyway, it had dropped dark ages ago. I plucked up the courage to walk up to the dark house and I fumbled with my key's trying to get the front door unlocked. I really didn't want Al to notice I had come back, I was hoping to just sneak into my room unnoticed but when I opened the door he was there waiting, sat on the stairs.

" 'ello 'ugo what took yer so long" he snarled at me and I could just tell I was in for a pounding.

"Oh you know family stuff Alvin, I do have my crowning ceremony in little over a months time." once I said it I regretted it, Alvin lunged at me and punched me hard in the face.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE KING" he screamed at me as I tried to regain my balance after that strong right hook.

"Yes. I. will." I stood a little taller and practical spat the words out, again he punched me in the face, this time I could feel the warm trickle of blood run over me lip. Wow that was defiantly one of the hardest punches he has ever thrown and thats saying something.

Another punch came this time knocking me to the ground and I curled up tight ready for the wave of anger that will be taken out on me. I was correct in think that because not even a second later he kicked me several times and then went back to punching me, If I hadn't have beed physically strong he probably would have beaten me to death by now. But I am strong enough to cope with it and I could fight back and I would probably win, but I choose not to because if I do my Mother would find out and I can't do that to her.

After 10 minuets he had finally had enough and went into the kitchen for a drink and he will most likely get drunk then pass out, hopefully. I slowly get to my feet, it's difficult my head is spinning and I ache everywhere I swear. I slowly hobble up the stairs and to the bathroom I really need to clean myself up and go to bed, I am exhauster after that beating and I jut want to curl up and allow sleep to take me.

I get into the bathroom and look in the mirror and oh my God's I looked like shit; there was no way I was going to be able to cover this, I'm fucked. I start the shower running and take off my bloody and grimy cloths and look back in the mirror to be faced with the bruises in the shape of boots and fists that mark the skin all over my body, I really wont be able to hide this very easily.

I step into the hot shower letting the water run down my body washing a way the blood and a bit of the pain, it was relaxing and made my body ache less which was a blessing. Yet I can't stay in the shower for ever so I quickly wash my hair, the wounds that are bleeding and the rest of my body.

Way to soon I was stepping out of the shower and walked towards my bedroom the towel wrapped around my waist, I reach my bedroom door and quickly slip in, I felt a little safer in here it was less exposed. I change into my pjs as fast as I can and slide into my bed and under the covers.

As I begin to warm up and the pain started to feel numb I finally let myself cry; how am I suppose to be King or lead people when I am so weak? I feel like I have failed my Father, my Mother, My people, and just Berk as a whole. This had to end.

*Flash back ends*

oOo

"Hiccup… are you okay" Astrid snaps me out of my sad memories, as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yh I'm… I'm just thinking"

"About what?" she spoke so softly that it almost didn't sound like Astrid.

"Just a-about Alvin I suppose" I half told the truth; I couldn't exactly tell her about my worries of being a good king could I?

"Oh Hiccup It'll be okay, aren't you moving home to your parents soon?"

"Yes I am but thats not for another 2 weeks"

"2 weeks? I thought you said you where moving back on your birthday, your birthday is in a week, on the 18th, isn't it?"

"Yh it is but I can't just move straight back in, my bags have to be packed, etc, Its a long process so it'll end up being 2 weeks." I lied quickly, everyone thinks Henrys birthday is on the 18th so then people don't get to suspicious of me.

"Oh I never thought of that, I've never moved house." she admitted sitting down next me.

"Yh it takes a while" I look down at my feet, the worry of becoming the true heir is getting to me, I still don't know how I can lead my people when I let my uncle beat me to a pulp.

"Henry, you know it isn't your fault what your uncle does to you and you know people wont judge you so why are you so stressed?" How did she even know that, was it that obvious?

"That obvious huh?"

"Just a little… Hiccup I know there is something you are not telling me" Shit what do I say.

"I'm just worried about how the future will pan out" I kinda lied.

"Hiccup it'll be what it'll be there is no point worrying and besides you have me and your friends so we will do it together" she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I instantly I put my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Astrid" I smile up at her.

After a little while Astrid broke the hug and stood up, "We need to get going class will start in a minuet" In my distant state I hadn't realised break had finished and lessons would be starting any minuet.

I get up off the grass of the school field and walk with Astrid towards the school, It took us a little while because I had gone to a far corner and sat under a tree out of view from people. Luckily we weren't late for class but it was very close.

Myself and Astrid took our seats and waited for Gobber to turn up, he was always late. When he did finally shows up 5 minuets late the lesson got going, Gobber teaches enrichments, so basically a bunch of stuff we need for life in general; how to pay taxes not that there is much tax, how to get a job, how to cook, etc. I wonder what his lesson will be about today? Hopefully it'll be interesting.

oOo

"Okay class today we are going to be talking about a very important subject, can anyone guess what it is?" Gobber boomed.

"Ooo, fist aid!" one student shouted out.

"No more important than that"

"Bulling" A girl said.

"Nope even more important" He suddenly turned to look at me and smirked, Oh no. I know exactly what the lesson will be about and he'll have done this on purpose because he knows how worried I am about everything, this will be one of his stupid motivational things aimed at me.

"The royal's?" Astrid asked somewhere behind me.

"Yes but which member?" his smirk only grew to my announce and I slid further into my chair.

"Prince Hugo obviously" errrr Regina had to be in this class didn't she especially talking about me. Kill me now.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Yes we will be talking about our loving Prince and the up coming events" I will kill you Gobber.

"He's so dreamy?" Regina said from Directly behind me.

"You've never seen him" I turned to face her and said it in my usual sarcastic tone, well she has but she doesn't know that.

"Yh but he is a Prince so of course he'll be hot" she snapped at me and I just turned back towards the front.

"Whatever you say Regina." I cannot be bothered with her and I turn back to the front trying to ignore her.

"Miss Clark the mysterious Prince could look like anyone, he might look like Fishlegs or Snotlout or… Hiccup." Oh my God's what is he doing, I send him a panicked look and he just smiles at me.

"He defiantly wouldn't look like Hiccup; scrawny, messy, ugly." she really had no idea! I am certain her opinion will change when she finds out.

"MISS CLARK! I advise you hold your tongue" Gobber warned.

"But why it's only Hiccup"

"And I have feelings you know" I snarked but didn't bother to look at her.

"Yh but lets face it Hiccup you are never going to be hot." Regina said.

"Maybe not to you Regina but you do not speak for everyone" Astrid suddenly spoke up sounding really pissed but I can't believe she would say that it was so… so… sweet.

"Oh Hiccup I think Astrid has the hots for you" At this point I turned round to see Regina's smug face and Astrid's slightly pink face.

"I agree with Astrid, I think Hiccup is cute" Heather said from next to Astrid.

"Yh same."

"Yep"

"Defiantly"

"He's hot"

Half the girls in the class responded trying to back Astrid up, but it was making me blush so I turned back towards the front to see Gobber grinning and then he winked. Sly bastard he did this on purpose, ooo he was sooooo dead.

"Anyway back to the Prince" Gobber said still grinning "It doesn't really matter what he looks like, what matters is him as a person and a ruler." Oh God's help me. "What kind of a ruler do you think he'll be, put your hand up if you have a suggestion and I will write it on the board." Odin please help me if you can hear me!

Fishlegs put his hand up from beside me "From all the speeches he has written and the ideas he has put forwards towards the King to improve Berk I would say he will be a kind and fair ruler" Aww bless Fishlegs he is so nice.

"Kind and Fair, other suggestions?" Gobber wrote what Fishlegs said on the board.

"Generous" A student said.

"Productive; he wont slack and will improve Berk." Astrid stated.

"Peaceful; he wont allow conflict" Larner suggested.

After 10 minuets the board was full of really lovely suggestions, it's nice to know they think I'll be a good ruler but then again its a lot to live up to.

"Right class one last thing before the end of class, what do you expect the ceremony to be like?" Oh no Gobber please don't say what I think you are going to say.

*Flash back starts*

"Prince Hugo your father would like to speak to you, he is waiting on the main balcony." Ben told me as he walked into the library.

"Okay thank you Ben" I put down my book and stand up, Ben quickly gives a small bow and runs off in front of me probably to tell my dad I'm coming.

As I walk out onto the main balcony I see my dad standing tall looking over the whole of Berk.

"It's beautiful isn't it Son?" It was beautiful, the sun was setting and the orange lights made the sea sparkle and the town glow, It made Berk look radiant.

"Yes it is Father" I walk to stand next to him and stood as tall as possible trying to look my best for my dad.

"Son I need to tell you something that I probably should have told you sooner, It's about the crowning ceremony"

"Dad thats in a months time, what have you not told me" I started to panic a little but I try to keep it from showing.

"I know Son but I didn't know how to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Hugo when the rightful heir is chosen by the ring it doesn't really choose you, it more of suggests you are eligible but you need to be tested to see if you are worthy to be King." WHAT!

"What happens if it doesn't like me at the ceremony?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice as I look up into my Fathers eyes.

"Well before I tell you that let me finish, over the last 5 years you should have been challenged by things, this is the ring testing you to see how you react and if you react well you will be chosen and if you react badly you wont be chosen. I am certain you will have passed if you had to put up with anything likeI had too and at the ceremony when the crown is placed on your head you will kind of have a surge of gold light come out of you from your heart and it will travel over Berk. If you fail that will not happen and you wont be able to wear the ring, mean you wont be able to become King." Oh my God's what am I going to do. Gold lights? Being rejected? Og fuck.

"Does anything else happen?" I tried to stay calm and rational.

"Yes you will find that whatever the test has done to you for example, I had to save some children from a fire for one of my test and I was burnt really badly on my arms and back, but when I was finally crowned the heir all the scars vanished. I don't know if you have anything like that but they will disappear." That had to be the best news, I might be able to get rid of these horrible scars that shame me.

"Okay, I-I think I can cope with that." I kept my composure after hearing everything, it was difficult but I had to keep a leave head.

"Son I know you will be fine" my dad smiled at me.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled back at him and then we just enjoyed looking over our kingdom as the sunset.

*Flash back ended*

"The Prince gets crowned duh" Regina said in an obviously kinda tone even though that didn't answer the question.

"Not exactly there is more than that" I give Gobber a warning look and he just smiles even more "to become the true heir the Prince has to be tested and to make sure he is suitable." I hardened my glare but he continued to pay no attention. "No one know what the test is and they themselves don't even know till their father tells then just a bit before the ceremony." He better not say anymore than that.

"But how is he tested, does the King plan it?" Astrid asked.

"No he doesn't, the ring does." Gobber you better shut up.

"How can a ring do that and what ring is it anyway." Regina asked, she was so dumb what ring does a King always wear until he produces an Heir and the heir is old enough to be given it? The royal seal!

"The Royal Seal Regina, thats the only ring you will see the King wear until he has an heir to pass it onto, once crowned King, the King doesn't need the Seal because he has the crown."

"But how does a ring test the heir?" Fishlegs asked sounding confused.

"The Seal is very special and it can do all this because the Seal is enchanted by the Night Fury that is Toothless, he placed himself in the ring and decides if the heir is worthy or not." Okay he has said way to much now, I didn't even know all this till I read half the library after my dad told me.

"But you can't prove the ring is magic so why should we believe you" Regina stated.

"Well I can…" I quickly got out of my seat and headed for the door turning to give a glare to Gobber telling him to follow, then I left the room and waited out in the corridor.

I heard Gobber excuse himself from the class and then he appeared through the door and out into the corridor.

"What are you playing at Gobber, you cannot go round telling these things there is a chance I won't get picked by the ring you know." I was furious at him.

"Hiccup…"

"It's Hugo" I cut him off making it clear I was talking to him as his Prince and not as his student.

"Sorry Hugo, I didn't think it would be a problem Stoick said you would defiantly be chosen so I didn't see the harm."

"Even after I gave you a warning look you still thought it was a good idea?"

"I suppose yh I did, I'm sorry Hugo." I could see Gobber felt ashamed and sorry.

"Its okay Gobber but next time when I am giving you a glare like that shut up."

"Yes Prince Hugo"

"Gobber keep it down and don't call me Prince in school please." I really hope no one heard.

"Oh yh sorry Hugo"

"It's fine" Gobber quickly bowed it wasn't an obvious bow of course but still a bow, in response I gave a nod of my head.

"I'm going to go to the toilet and if anyone asks I felt sick thats why I left."

"Okay" Gobber turned and went back into the class room and I walked to the toilets hoping people would't ask questions.

oOo

Astrids PoV

'Okay class today we are going to be talking about a very important subject, can anyone guess what it is?" Gobber practically yelled.

"Ooo, fist aid!"

"No more important than that"

"Bulling" A girl said.

"Nope even more important" What is he on about… wait the royals he most be on about them they are the most important thing on Berk.

"The royal's?" I asked Gobber certain I was going to be right.

"Yes but which member?" Hmmm he was probably talking about the Prince I mean its only 2 weeks thill his 18th birthday.

"Prince Hugo obviously" Of course Regina would be thinking about the Prince she always is.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Yes we will be talking about our loving Prince and the up coming events" Gobber smiled as he said it.

"He's so dreamy?" Regina said, she was so annoying, why couldn't se just shut up?

"You've never seen him" Hiccup made a good point being sarcastic as usual.

"Yh but he is a Prince so of course he'll be hot" she snapped at Hiccup and she just sound stupid, just because he is a Prince doesn't mean he'll be good looking.

"Whatever you say Regina." Hiccup brushed her off and turned back around.

"Miss Clark the mysterious Prince could look like anyone, he might look like Fishlegs or Snotlout or… Hiccup." I doubt he would look like Fishlegs since the King has red hair and the Queen has auburn hair, they both have green eyes so Fish doesn't fit at all and Snotlout is the Princes's cousin so it wont be him. Actually looking at Hiccup he does fit the criteria; auburn hair, green eyes, the way he acts… No it really isn't him, why do I keep think this stupid thought, its crazy.

"He defiantly wouldn't look like Hiccup; scrawny, messy, ugly." she did not just say that about MY Hiccup!

"MISS CLARK! I advise you hold your tongue" Gobber warned.

"But why it's only Hiccup"

"And I have feelings you know" he snarked but didn't look at her, Hiccup is so sweet and he doesn't need her insensitive comments and anyway he is cute, wait did I just think that Hiccup is cute?

"Yh but lets face it Hiccup you are never going to be hot." Regina said.

"Maybe not to you Regina but you do not speak for everyone" I couldn't have her insult him anymore.

"Oh Hiccup I think Astrid has the hots for you" At this point he turned round to look at Regina them me, I was flushing a pink colour it's true I do like him like that not that I would admit it of course but still.

"I agree with Astrid, I think Hiccup is cute" Thank goodness Heather stepped in, she most have seen my discomfort.

"Yh same."

"Yep"

"Defiantly"

"He's hot"

Half the girls in the class responded backing me up making me slightly jealous, and making Hiccup blush a cute pink.

"Anyway back to the Prince" Gobber said grinning at Hiccup "It doesn't really matter what he looks like, what matters is him as a person and a ruler. What kind of a ruler do you think he'll be, put your hand up if you have a suggestion and we will write it on the board." This was easy he will be amazing, I just feel it in my gut.

Fishlegs put his hand up from beside Hiccup "From all the speeches he has written and the ideas he has put forwards towards the King to improve Berk I would say he will be a kind and fair ruler"

"Kind and Fair, other suggestions?" Gobber wrote what Fishlegs said on the board.

"Generous" A student said.

"Productive; he wont slack and will improve Berk." I imputed.

"Peaceful; he wont allow conflict" Larner suggested.

After 10 minuets the board was full of positive suggestions and all I believed will be true.

"Right class one last thing before the end of class, what do you expect the ceremony to be like?" well like a ceremony what else would it be like!

"The Prince gets crowned duh" Regina said sounding really dumb.

"Not exactly there is more than that, to become the true heir the Prince has to be tested and to make sure he is suitable. No one know what the test is and they don't even know till their father tells then just a bit before the ceremony." the Prince has to go through tests to become the King? I didn't expect that.

"But how is he tested, does the King plan it?" I had to ask I was so curious.

"No he doesn't, the ring does." what the Seal, how does that work?.

"How can a ring do that and what ring is it anyway." Regina sounded even more stupid if thats possible.

"The Royal Seal Regina, thats the only ring you will see the King wear until he has an heir to pass it onto, once crowned King the King doesn't need the Seal because he has the crown."

"But how does a ring test the heir?" Fishlegs asked sounding confused.

"The Seal is very special and it can do all this because the Seal is enchanted by the Night Fury that is Toothless, he placed himself in the ring and decides if the heir is worthy or not." A dragon in a ring, I'll believe it when I see it.

"But you can't prove the ring is magic so why should we believe you" Regina stated.

"Well I can…" Hiccup suddenly got out of his seat and headed towards the door then he left.

"Sorry class I better go check he is okay" Gobber said whilst walking toward the door and then he walked out.

Why would Hiccup suddenly leave like that, things with this boy just don't make sense, he is probably feeling sick. Thats the only explanation for his random outburst

After 3 minuets Gobber came back into the room "Henry felt sick so he has gone to the nurse" Gobber said as he entered the room. I will have to go check on Hiccup later.

oOo

Hiccup returned to enrichment at then end of class looking okay.

"Felling better Laddy?" Gobber asked.

"Yes just felt a little nauseas but I'm okay now, thank you" he's lying I'll have to see whats wrong later.

"Good, it's the end of class now anyway so everyone you may leave." Finally the end of school, I'll see if Hiccup wants to hang out then I can question him about leaving class so abruptly.

The whole class went to leave and I quickly grabbed Hiccups arm before he left and he tensed a little when I did, I hate it when he tense when someone touches him it just reminds me of how he gets treated by his uncle.

"Hiccup do you want to hang out this evening?" It was a Thursday night and almost the weekend we only had tomorrow at school because it's a week till the Prince coming of age and then we break up for a 2 week holiday, so it didn't really matter if we went out. He thought for a while before he replied.

"Yh I think I am free, what are we going to do?" We were both walking down the corridor to our locker at this point.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I look at him as we reach our lockers and he has the cute thinking face on that I love so much.

"I have an idea but its a surprise" He smiled at me and we began to walk to the exit.

"Okay lead the way"

"To my car first"

"We are driving, how far away are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough"

oOo

The drive took about an hour and we where out side the palace, why did he take me hear?

"I'll be back in a minuet I have to check something" He leapt out the car and ran off round a corner, returning not so long after he left.

"Okay come on the coast is clear"

"What do yo mean? What are we doing Henry?" I try to sound stern so he'll tell me but then again this is Hiccup he is as stubborn as they come.

"You'll find out"

"This better not be Illegal" I warned.

"Not Illegal as such but not quite legal" what did that mean.

I decided to just shut up and follow him, we went round the corner where Hiccup had gone around earlier and then we came face to face with a gate.

"Hiccup what are we doing?"

"Breaking into the palace grounds to go to my favourite spot." WHAT!

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"It's fine I do it all the time trust me?"

"Henry no"

"Come on Astrid it'll be fine I've never been court."

"Hiccup…" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm dragging me to the gate, he quickly picked the lock and dragged me in.

"How did you pick that lock?"

"I just learnt"

"Hiccup we shouldn't be doing this the guards will find us" I hissed at him in a whisper.

"They wont If we are quick, run into that bit of woods over there quickly" He pointed to some tree and I didn't hesitate to run for cover.

After a minuet Hiccup joined me and he began walking, who knows where but I just followed falling into step next to him.

"So what are we doing in the royal grounds?"

"My favourite spot on Berk is in the Palace grounds"

"How did you come across it?"

"When I was younger I broke into the Palace grounds and found it, I've returned ever since."

"Wow you are a rebel"

"As always Milady" He joked and I slipped my hand into his, we had begun doing things like holding hands and sharing small kisses on the cheek or forehead, things where changing between us and I liked it.

Hiccup intertwined our fingers and began swinging our hand as we walked in the peaceful empty forest, I say empty it wasn't empty It was teaming with wildlife just no humans to ruin it.

"This place is beautiful"

"Yh it's really something" Hiccup replied looking round at the trees and flowers around us, It was kinda romantic.

"How far till we get to your favourite spot on the island?"

"Not far"

"I don"t know how it can be prettier that this" I gestured to the surroundings.

"Oh it gets much better you'll see"

After 5 more minuets of walking and lighthearted chatting we reached a cove; It was gorgeous, there was a lake with clear water, flowers all over, a few trees for shade and a massive rock to sit on.

"Wow, I take it back this is far more beautiful"

"Come on lets go down" He begins to drag me down a little slope and into the cove.

"Fancy a swim?" I ask him since the water looked so inviting.

"Sure but I have to warn you that water is freezing"

"And you think that would scare me off"

"Of course not" He smirked and began striping to his boxes, then he dived in.

"Are you coming or what?" he sounded so cocky so I quickly stripped to my underwear and swan dived in.

I swam up to Hiccup and grabbed hold of him, he was right the water was cold. "You where right its freezing" I laugh.

"I did warn you" He laughed too "It is to be expected in the middle of Feb to be pretty cold." he sarked.

"Oh shut up Hiccup" I then splashed him is the face and swam off.

"You are so going to regret that" He warned but I just laughed at him and swam further away.

We messed around in the water trying to splash each other for about half an hour and then we got out because it was dropping cold. We both quickly got dressed and Hiccup built a little fire and we sat by it, our backs to the big rock watching the pretty sunset. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist, it was so comfy and felt so right. It only just dawned on me fully that… that I love Hiccup. Who am I kidding I've loved him for a long time just didn't want to admit it because he wont feel the same.

"Astrid, what are we?" Hiccup suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" I know exactly what he means but I need to be sure.

"What are 'we'?" he gestured to us making it clear he meant our relationship.

"I don't know best friends but what do you want it to be?" I hope he says more than friends.

Hiccup didn't even respond he just turned and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly, I didn't hesitate to return the kiss our mouths moving in perfect harmony sending electricity running up my spine. All to soon he pulled away both of us a little breathless.

"That answer enough for you?" he joked still panting a bit.

"Nope think you should try again" I smiled up at him and he leaned in closer and we kissed again, the kiss was so sweet but passionate. But again it was over too soon as we both pulled back for air. I smiled up at him and then moved back to leaning on his shoulder with his arm around me.

It was perfect.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

The drive took about an hour since there was school traffic or it wouldn't have been so long to drive to the palace. I want to take Astrid to my favourite spot on Berk but it is in the Palace grounds so I'll have to convince her to break into the palace with me, well pretend to at least.

"I'll be back in a minuet I have to check something" I jump out the car and run round the corner to the gate.

"Prince Hugo" The guard said whilst he bowed.

"I would like to show my friend the cove and she doesn't know I am the Prince so can you go hide for a minuet and I will nod to you when we are in, also tell the other guards that if they see us to not say anything please."

"Yes Sir"

"Thank you Garry" I nod my head and stand taller as he bows once again and goes to hide.

I walk back to the car to get Astrid hoping she will follow my plan and not run away because she thinks we are breaking into the Palace grounds.

"Okay come on the coast is clear"

"What do yo mean? What are we doing Henry?"

"You'll find out"

"This better not be Illegal" she warned.

"Not Illegal as such but not quite legal" I lied it wasn't illegal at all, I live here but I can't tell her even though I am dying too.

Eventually she fallowed me to the gate.

"Hiccup what are we doing?"

"Breaking into the palace grounds to go to my favourite spot." she was going to love this idea!

"NO WE ARE NOT!" she shouted at me trying to be firm.

"It's fine I do it all the time trust me?"

"Henry no"

"Come on Astrid it'll be fine I've never been court." though when I normally go I'm not sneaking someone in.

"Hiccup…" I roll my eyes and grabbed her arm dragging her to the gate, and I quickly picked the lock well I pretend to the guard left it open for me.

"How did you pick that lock?"

"I just learnt" I lied I have no idea how to pick a lock.

"Hiccup we shouldn't be doing this the guards will find us" she hissed at me in a whisper.

"They wont If we are quick, run into that bit of woods over there quickly" I pointed to some tree and she ran into them, I turned to see the guard and I nodded to him to tell him to return to his post and I lipped Thank you in which he replied with a small bow.

I joined her in the woods and began walking towards the cove, she followed falling into step next to me.

"So what are we doing in the royal grounds?"

"My favourite spot on Berk is in the Palace grounds"

"How did you come across it?"

"When I was younger I broke into the Palace grounds and found it, I've returned ever since." I lied slightly, I had found it when I was little since I didn't have any friends because I had to keep my identity secret I use to explore for hours and hours round the Palace grounds and one day I found the cove.

"Wow you are a rebel"

"As always Milady" I joked and she slipped her hand into mine, It felt normal now to suddenly hold hand since we where doing it quite a lot. I intertwined our fingers instantly and began swinging out hand as we walked in the forest.

"This place is beautiful"

"Yh its really something" I said looking at the surroundings, it never gets old seeing the trees, the flowers and the animals.

"How far till we get to your favourite spot on the island?"

"Not far"

"I don"t know how it can be prettier that this" oh it really can.

"Oh it gets much better you'll see"

We reached the cove 5 minuets later "Wow, I take it back this is far more beautiful" Astrid said.

"Come on lets go down" I drag her down a little slope and into the cove.

"Fancy a swim?" she ask, it's normally a little cold in the beginning of spring but It doesn't bother me too much now.

"Sure but I have to warn you that water is freezing"

"And you think that would scare me off"

"Of course not" I smirk at her and striping to my boxes, then I dive in.

"Are you coming or what?" I teased and she quickly stripped to her underwear and swan dived in too join me.

she swam up to me and grabbed hold of my shoulders, "You where right its freezing" she laughed.

"I did warn you" I laugh too "It is to be expected in the middle of Feb to be pretty cold." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Hiccup" she then splashed me is the face with water and swam off, she was so dead.

"You are so going to regret that" I warned as I swam after her.

We messed around in the water trying to splash each other for about half an hour and then we got out because it was dropping cold. We both quickly got dressed and I built a little fire and we sat by it, our backs to the big rock watching the sunset and the orange light dance across the water. Astrid rested her head against my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist. This felt amazing and I know I love her, I really need to find away to tell her.

"Astrid, what are we?" I have to know what we are or will ever be.

"What do you mean?"

"What are 'we'?" I gestured to us to enforcers what I was saying.

"I don't know best friends but what do you want it to be?" I can't wait any longer and this is perfect so I'm just going to show her what I want.

I turned my head and pressed my lips against hers and I kiss her sweetly, she return the kiss, our mouths moving in perfect harmony making me feel warm and fuzzy. After a while I pulled away for air.

"That answer enough for you?" I joked still panting.

"Nope think you should try again" she smiled mischievously but I wasn't going to refuse to kiss her, I leaned in closer and we kissed again, the kiss was passionate but gentle. We pulled back again for air and she smiled up at me and them moved back to leaning on my shoulder and I put my arm around he again.

Without speaking we showed our feelings and became a couple without having to discuss it, it just felt right.

 **BrawlerGamer: Thank you for your comment but I wanted it to be something you pick up on not something you already new, like you where Astrid, you knew as much as her! I hope ypu understand where I am coming from, hope you enjoy the story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I cannot describe a crown for my life but when you see the once you get in Christmas crackers well its that kinda shape when I say pointy shape! (this makes no sense!) I hope you understand kinda, If you want me to draw them and attach the drawings to the chapter I will do just comment and ask me.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 10: Plan Prince part 3

Hiccups PoV

My birthday is approaching very fast with only 2 days to go, everything was in full swing and the finally part to Plan Prince, (my dad created the name not me!), will be put in place, one of those said things I am on my way to do. The crown. I can't be crowned, crowned Prince with out a crown and my dad has had one special made for me which is kind. It won't be anything as nice as the crown my dad wears, the Kings crown; it's white gold and covered in every coloured diamond possible, the crown was 7cm tall at the top of a point and it's pointy all the way round with dark blue diamonds on top of ever other point, It had a big dark blue diamond in the centre of the crown. It really was a magnificent crown and he never takes it off, 1 because he isn't allowed apart from sleeping and 2 because he doesn't want to lose it, lol!

My mums crown is also very beautiful and will go to my future wife when I become King; it's white gold and the metal is twisted to create a beautiful pattern looping round and meeting and the top in points going all around her head, there is a big dark blue diamond in the centre of the crown much like my dads and smaller purple diamond going the rest of the way around in the gaps, light blue diamonds in between the gaps of the points at the top, the points come to 7cm high and an array of very small multi coloured diamonds round the bottom all the way around.

I imagine mine will be made in the same white gold as my parents and apart from that I have no idea since I should have warn my dads Prince crown which belonged to my grandfather and his dad and his dad's dad and so on. A new Prince crown hasn't been made in 100's of years and I suppose that's why I get a new one and then I pass it on down the generations.

I finally made it to the hall of royal's; basically where we keep antiques and pictures of all passed rulers although some of the paintings are hung in hall ways and other places round the castle.

"Master Hugo you're here" the royal jeweller greeted me, he makes all the jewellery for my mum and the crowns for myself and dad.

"Sorry I am late, Orlando" Orlando was a fairly old man and had been with us for 50 years serving my grandparents.

"It's not a problem Hugo, are you ready to see your crown?" Oh my Gods yes!

"Cannot wait" Orlando stepped aside to revile a glass case I presume with a red cloth draped over it.

"Hear you are Sir" Orlando pulled the cloth away and an amazing crown was on full view.

The crown is 5cm at the top of the points so its small than my parents; it's the same style as my dad's, following the pattern of the points going all the way round, it was covered in small light blue and medium sapphire coloured stones alternating and a big dark blue stone in the middle and like my mothers a band of very small multi coloured diamonds go round the bottom. The crown is made of white gold like I predicted and the stones just compliment the coloured metal.

"Wow" was all I could say to the amazing crown in front of me.

"You like it?"

"Yes very much thank you Orlando"

"You need to try it on sir too make sure it fits okay" He says this whilst picking it up with his gloved hands making sure to not leave any marks on the metal.

He stood on a stool behind me so he was a lot taller that me and slowly lowered the crown to my head, he gently placed the crown on my head in the right position and it was a perfect fit. It sat nicely on top of my aurburn and felt secure, it was a little heavy but that's to be expected and I've had training on how to walk with a heavy bit of metal on your head! I couldn't believe how nice it looked, it was so...so...perfect and when I looked in the mirror a servant held in front of me I felt like a Prince and I felt that I could become King one day.

"Perfect" was all Orlando said as he took the crown of my head and placed it back in the case.

"Yes it is, thank you"

"Your welcome Hugo" Orlando gave a low bow making me feel a little awkward but never the less I stand tall and waited for him to arise like I was always taught to do.

oOo

"Whats next Ben?" I ask as we walk down the main corridor and into the entrance hall.

"You have your cloak fitting now and thats in your room." I begging to walk towards my room with Ben following.

Myself and Ben walked up the staircase all the way into the atrium and then took the corridor that lead to my room, after 2 minuets we had made it to the big double doors leading into my room.

"Hugo do you mind if I come back in half an hour I have some work to do"

"Thats fine Ben, I'll see you in half an hour"

"Okay Master Hugo" With that he bowed then ran off down the corridor as I entered my bedroom.

The royal taylor and a few other servants where there standing round a manakin with my cloak for the ceremony on, It was the cloak I will alway wear for important events like this and I have another that is simpler for less important events.

"Hugo, Sir you are here" David greeted me.

I incline my head because I really don't want to get into a long conversation since I had so many jobs to do. I walk up to the spot I always stand when I am having cloths fitted; it was in front of the massive mirrors, the ones I stood in front of when I was getting my suit altered.

"The cloak should fit just fine but better to be safe than sorry" David said as he waved to two of the servants to bring the cloak over.

The two servants placed the cloak over my shoulder and adjusted it and David hooked the white gold chain at the front to make sure it stayed on. The cloak was the same blacky blue colour made from silk and 10 cm from the edge it changed to Light silvery blue round the ages with silver and gold embroidery all the way up, the cloak trailed half a meter on the floor behind me and it draped beautiful over my shoulders and it fan out as it got closer to the end then it curved round at the bottom.

"Can you walk around in it Hugo" David asked.

I start to walk in a straight line towards the mirror and then I turn and walk in a line towards the door, the cloak fanning out behind me still as it slides across the floor. I turn round and stop in front of the mirror by David.

"Does that feel okay Sir?"

"It feels great, it's light weight, lovely design, perfect length and cut. Its just perfect thank you David again."

"It's a pleasure Hugo" the two servants come to grab the cloak once David undid it at the front, they carefully placed in back on the manakin next too the manakin with my suit on it.

"What time did we start here" I ask one of the servants kindly.

"You cam in at quarter past 11 Sir" one of the servants said, he was quite timid probably a little scared, he most be new I haven't seen him before and the new ones are always shy at first.

"Thank you… what is your name I don't believe we have met" I look at the boy who spoke to me he must only be 15/16.

"I'm Harry Sir" He bowed very low, thats what all new staff do at first.

"You do know you don't have to bow so low or bow at all depending and also please call me Hugo" I offer my hand and he shakily grabs mine and we shake hands.

"Sir, I mean Hugo when do we bow" someone hasn't given them their induction or did it poorly, I'll be having words with somebody.

"Cleary the person who did your induction wasn't very good but don't worry about it, it's not your fault. You always give a small bow when a royal enters the room, you don't have to do it with me unless my parents are there and If I stand a little taller and straighter thats a sign you should bow or incline your head. I don't personally like being bowed at all the time but it's the royal custom. I will also get Ben my personal servant to give you two boys a proper introduction. And what is you name, I forgot to ask?"

"I-I-I'm L-Lucky" I offer my hand out again and he is a little reluctant but eventually shakes my hand, bless he was just scared.

"Nice to meet you Harry, Lucky, how old are you boys?"

"We are both 16"

"How come you are working at such a young age" I ask sympathetically.

"Our mum is sick so she cannot work, so we got a job" Harry said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, so you two are twins and you shouldn't have to be working."

"Please don't sack us" Lucky begged.

"What, no I'm not going to sack you, I was more thinking alone the lines of you get the same pay as you do now but you only have to come in an hour a day." both of their face lit up.

"Really, you would do that for us Sir?"

"Of course you need to have fun at this time in your life, work comes later, I will also get care arranged for your mother."

"T-thank you Sir, this is so generous." Harry replied.

"Your absolute welcome, I do have to go now boys so I will get Ben to come see you later, he is this guy by the way." I point to Ben who is standing in the door way.

"Thank you Sir" they both bowed but this time it wasn't so low.

oOo

"What was that all about?" Ben broke the silence after a couple of minuets of leading me to my next job.

"Those lads have gotten a job so they can pay for their mothers medical bills and look after her, so I told them they would get the same pay but instead only work an hour a day instead of all day, so at least now they can continue going to school. They also haven't been properly introduced to everything like customs and how to act, etc so will you please do that later on and find out who did their initial induction so I can have words with them."

"Certainly Hugo, you have a meeting with your parents and the Priest about the ceremony now in the meeting room"

"Thanks Ben and what's after that?"

"Nothing you can rest the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"Really…? I swear I had more to do."

"You did but myself, your mother and father shared the load and split it so you don't have to do it."

"So I wasn't need for the other things in the first place?"

"Not really it was mostly discussing things with different people and everything that has been planned you'll be told after the Priest leaves."

"Okay thank you so much Ben, you deserve a holiday after this."

"I always deserve a holiday Hugo" We both began to laugh as we walked down the corridor to the meeting room.

Two guards pulled the double doors open to a big room with a round table in the middle that could easily hold 20 round it, my mother and father where sat next to the Priest in a small semi circle a space in between the Priest and my dad so I could sit down.

"Hugo, Son come sit down." My father beckoned me over and and I went over and sat down in the spare seat.

"Dad can Ben sit in on the meeting, he has been a great help and I find his council is very useful?"

"I don't see why not, Ben do please sit down." my dad said happily and smiled towards Ben, he took the empty seat next too the Priest.

"Thank you your highness." my dad replied simply with a nod and we started the meeting.

oOo

After 2 and a half hours everything was sorted; we spoke to the Priest about the ceremony and what will happen, we are going to have a practice tomorrow morning to make sure I don't screw up. The Priest left after an hour and then my parents and Ben filled me in on everything I needed to know that took an hour and a half but it needed doing.

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Hey milady"

"Hey babe, are you free tonight?"

"Yep my schedule has just freed up"

"Good I was thinking movie night"

"Sounds great is it just us two or are the others coming?"

"No, just us"

"Okay sounds good when am I coming round?"

"Come over at 7"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too." she ended the call.

I get up off my bed and walk towards the atrium looking for my parents, as I suspected they where sat on the sofa in the atrium have afternoon tea.

"Hugo dear come join us" my mother said kindly.

I went over to the single arm chair my dad would normally sit in that faced the sofa, the coffee table in between. A servant poured me some tea and added just milk just how I liked my tea.

"Is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"When and where are you going?" My mother asked getting a little maternal on me.

"I'm going to Astrid's house at 7"

"To do what?" My dad asked raising an eyebrow at me making me blush from embarrassment.

"Dad we have only just started dating and it's to watch a movie, trust me I will not do anything stupid you raised me better than that."

"Good, I trust you."

"Thanks Dad, so I can go?"

"Yes sweetie enjoy yourself" my mother said.

"Thanks Mum, Dad"

I stay talking with my parents and drinking tea till 5pm and then I decide I needed to have a shower and to change into less Princely cloths; I am currently wearing a grey suit with a dark blue shirt, no tie, my Night Furry cuffs and black brogues.

When I get to my room I quickly head for the shower and have a quick wash, brush my teeth, put some more after shave on then head out to get dressed. When I leave my bathroom Ben had entered the room and is hanging up some of my cloths in the wardrobe.

"Oh Hugo didn't know you where in here" Ben joked trying to hide the fact he jumped.

"I'm going out so I went for a shower."

"Where are you going?"

"Astrid's for a movie night"

"Is this your girl?"

"She's my girlfriend but she isn't 'my' girl"

"Same thing Hugo, anyway what are you wearing?

"Black jeans, Red long-sleeved t-shirt and my black converse."

"I'll grab them for you and pass you them over the screen."

"Okay thanks Ben" I head behind the screen and unwrap the towel from round my waist, I dry myself and wait for Ben.

"Are you ready Sir"

"Yh pass me my boxes please" he puts my boxes half way over the screen so I could grab them, I quickly pulled them on and Ben had already put my jeans over, so I slide them on too.

I walk out from behind the screen and grab my T-shirt from Ben and put it on, I then put on a pair of socks and my covers and lace them up ready to go.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, I have been on holiday and then as soon as I got back I started at college (English college) so I have had no time to post what so ever but I have done bits and bats of writing so I should be able to post every week from no but don't hold me to it! I will be posting two chapters tonight and its starting to get interesting with the Ball just round the corner! Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Meg X**

Chapter 11: Surprise!

Astrids PoV

It's Thursday 26th February and 8 days after Hiccups Birthday, he thinks myself and his friends have forgotten about his birthday because of the Princes' ceremony and everything being so hectic but of course he wouldn't say anything because he is Hiccup. Little too his knowledge I've been planning a surprise birthday party at mine tonight, everything is sorted and all his friends are coming, now I have to invite him.

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Hey milady" Hiccup picked up happily.

"Hey babe, are you free tonight?"

"Yep my schedule has just freed up"

"Good I was thinking movie night" he wont have a clue!

"Sounds great is it just us two or are the others coming?"

"No, just us"

"Okay sounds good when am I coming round?"

"Come over at 7"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too." I ended the call.

Now everything is in place; the others should be coming over at 5, the rest of the guests at 6 and Hiccup at 7. All I have to do now is wrap Hiccups gift, wright his card and wait for the gang to come round so we can start decorating.

I head upstairs to my room where Hiccups card and present are, I left them on my desk ready to be signed and wrapped. I decide to write the card first; I take a blue ballpoint pen and begin to write:

To my dear Hiccup,

I hope you had an amazing birthday and we really didn't forget we just wanted to do it properly so we acted like we did, please don't be upset. I love you Hiccup and I would never forget something like that, I promise.

Lots of Love

Astrid xxx

The card was very simple all it said was happy birthday on the front in multi coloured letters, I hope he doesn't mind people don't know about us and I don't want to get a sweet lovey dovey one incase someone sees.

Oh well It'll have to do now since I've sealed the envelope. I go onto the present and since he is my boyfriend I needed to get him something special so I made him a hamper.

*flash back starts*

I'm currently in the mall looking for a present for Hiccup, we have only been dating for a week but I've loved him for a long time so I need to get him something special.

I had an idea of what to do, I was think of a hamper but I don't know what to fill it with, maybe a book, some bath stuff, some food, a movie and some CD's. I think I'll go with that.

I head in to the book store to look for a good book for him to read, I know he loves reading so I pick up a teen romance book. I know its a little cheesy but these are the things me and Hiccup both like to read so we can read it together on a date or something.

Next I walk into the sweet shop to find Hiccups favourite sweets; Worthers originals, snickers, galaxy chocolate, humbugs, tanfastics and chocolate M&M's. I quickly pay for them and head for the next store.

The next store is the movie store, I already know what film I'm going to give him; I'm getting two, a scary movie and a comedy. It'll be nice to snuggle up and watch them together. Also in the movie store I pick up a coldplay CD and a twentyone pilot CD to add to the hamper.

I walk into the final shop I have to go to, the drug store, I need to get some stuff for his bath. I head over to the branded bath sets and settle with Ted Bakers for men body wash, body scrub, bath salts, bubble bath, bath oils and after shave. The weren't all the same fragrance but they smelt really good so I went and paid for them though it wasn't cheap, the body stuff alone coast £70 but it was worth it because it was for my Hiccup.

*flash back ends*

I check the hamper to make sure everything is in it and then wrap it in a clear sheet of plastic and tie a ribbon round the top. Once thats done I wrap it in blue paper, It took a whole role to wrap it and it really wasn't very neat. I also wrap the Coldpaly CD separately so people can see him open something from me but they wont see the £150 hamper I got him.

Finally everything has been wrapped and signed, I walk downstairs and place the big hamper into the backroom from the kitchen and place the present in there for safe keeping and now I'm ready for my friends to come.

oOo

*Ding dong*

"I'll get it" my mother shouts form downstairs, that'll be the gang coming to help.

I've already started blowing up balloons and getting banners up but I got bored so went upstairs for a bit.

"Hi Mrs Hofferson, we have come to help decorate your house." Heather cheerful greeted my mother, I quickly run down the stairs to see them standing in the doorway.

"Of course coming in."

"Thanks mum I've got it from here." I say as I hug Heather and say hi to the others.

"Okay dear I'll continue getting snacks ready."

"Okay thanks mum." with that my mother left for the kitchen and the gang and I filed into the living room.

"Wow Ast where is your furniture?" Tuff asked looking round the room.

"It's currently in the downstairs spare bedroom."

"Ohhhh that makes sense" Ruffnut replied.

"Okay now thats sorted what are we doing?" Snot asked impatiently.

"Well Snotlout we need to decorate my house for Hiccups surprise party and you, Fishlegs and Tuffnut are going to be decorating and sorting out the garden." I smile at the face Snotlout pulls.

"WHAT! No way I'm not doing that, I came for a party not to work."

"Snot it's for your friend so get moving." Heather said irritably.

"Fine, fine I'm going" Snot, Fish and Tuff all left and went into the back garden.

"Okay girls we have to make the house look nice." and we get to work.

oOo

"Okay I think we are done" I look around the room and wipe my forehead "Banners?"

"Check" Heather called.

"Ballons"

"Sorted" Ruff said.

"Food and drinks"

"All finished and laid out sweety" My mum said from the table with all the food laid out nicely, they where only snacks but we'll be ordering pizza later.

"Thanks mum, music?"

"Ready to go" Ruff shouted.

"Everything is clean and organised and I think we have finished." I say this just as the boys stumble in "Oh I almost forgot, Is everything in the garden done?"

"Y-yes" Fishlegs answered panting.

"Lights hung, leaves racked, garden furniture wiped down" Snotlout said equally out of breath.

"Okay everything is sorted, we have half an hour to get ready before the guests come." It's currently half five and me and the girls need to get changed, do our hair and make up before guests arrive.

"Can we get ready in your room Ast?" Heather asked.

"Yh course, boys you can get changed in the spare room upstairs if you need too."

"Okay thanks Astrid." Fish replied his breathing going back to normal.

Myself and the girls run up the stair and into my room, my dress is already hung up on the back of my bathroom door. The dress I decided to go for is a form fitting red dress; it comes to about mid thigh, it has long sleeves, it's red and lacy and it has a very low cut back. I'm pairing the dress with a pair off black strappy heels.

"Is that what your going to wear?" Ruff asked looking at my dress.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yh, you'll look really hot in that"

"Thanks Ruff" I say laughing.

"Ast can I quickly use your shower?"

"Yh thats fine Heather"

"Thanks I wont be long just want a quick rinse"

"Yh thats fine, I'll have one after, do you want one too Ruff?"

"Yh if you don't mind I feel a little sticky after all that decorating"

"We didn't even do that much Ruff" I laugh at her again.

"I know, I'm really out of shape though." We all start laughing at that.

"Girls we need to hurry up and get ready" I say and Heather walks into the shower "Use the towel on the towel rack Heather."

"Okay thanks Ast" with that the bathroom door shut and the shower starts running.

I begging to take off any make up I have on and so does Ruffnut, I pick out what make up I'm going to use and lay it out ready for when I get out the shower, I'm thinking a brown smokey eye and a nude lip that should match my dress nicely. Thinking about dresses I wonder what Ruffs going to wear?

"What are you going to wear Ruff?"

"Oh, I packed a army green skater dress and a pair of black wedges."

"Oooo very nice" it sounded like a really nice outfit, can't wait to see it on.

"Okay next in" Heather said as she came out of the bathroom only in her underwear.

"Okay I'm up next then you Ruff, is that okay?"

"Yh thats fine but hurry up"

"Okay, okay I'm gone." I walk into my very steamy bathroom and shut the door.

I start the shower running and quickly take off my jeans, t-shirt and my bra and nickers. I step into the lovely hot water and begging to wash myself, I don't want to spend to long in the shower, really this is a quick in out job. I'm careful not to get my hair wet and I quickly shave my legs, I didn't realise how prickly they where till now. Once shaved and washed I turn off the shower and dry myself, once I'm dry I brush my teeth, get into a fresh pair of bra and nickers and deodorise. Now I'm all fresh I head out into my room.

"Okay, Ruff your up"

"Okay thanks"

I turn round from where I had been looking at Ruff to see Heather in a beautiful silk navy blue body con that is high necked and short sleeved. "Wow"

"Wow what?"

"Heather you look… AMAZING!"

"Thank Ast"

I go to put my dress on and then walk over to my dresser to put my make up on. It only took me 10 minuets to finish my make up and by this point Ruff had come out of the shower and was changed into a lovely low cut karkey green dress. I quickly do my hair into a half up half down, platting the front back into a bun and the rest I curled and left down and I am ready to go, all I need to do is put my heels on.

"Oh my God's, Astrid you look so beautiful"

"Thanks Heather but you look better than me" she had done her make up very subtle; winged eyeliner and mascara for her eyes, foundation, blush, contour, highlight for her face, her brows where defined and she had a pick lip. Her hair dead straight.

"And Ruff you look stunning" she had done her make up a bit more dramatic; a dark smoky eye, brows filled in, red lip and foundation, blush, contour, highlight, like me and Heather had for our base. She was currently taking her hair out of there plats and she looked to be leaving it waves.

"Are you leaving you hair down?"

"Yh I think so what do yo two think?"

"Yh it looks so nice down Ruff." Heather said.

We all get our heels on and head downstairs where the boys where already waiting.

"Whoa" Snotlout said.

"Nice" Tuff inputed.

And Fish just stared at Heather with his mouth wide open.

"Fishlegs you going to say anything." I could see Heather was begging to blush.

"Oh yh, Wow you look beautiful" he said towards Heather making her blush even more "I-I mean you all do."

*Ding dong*

"Ooo the first guess, I'll answer the door" I practically run towards the door so I could get out of that awkward situation.

I open the front door and all of student council minus Hiccup and Regina are standing on my doorstep.

"Hope we aren't too early" Eret says.

"No please come in you are the first here, we are waiting for the rest of the guest then getting ready to surprise Hiccup." As I say this Eret, Cami, Dagur, Larner, Ollie all enter and walk into the living room where music was softly playing in the background and the others where messing about.

Everyone greeted each other and stood round begging to talk about all different kind of things, mostly about the Prince and the Ball.

*Ding dong*

I get up to answer the door and when I get to the door Belle, Megan, Leah, Dallas, Eugen, Ed, Rosie, Ben, Zoe and Luke where all stood outside my house ready to party; the girls in lovely dress and the boys in jeans and a smart tops, they are all carrying gifts for Hiccup.

"Hey guys come in" I step to the side to allow everyone to come in and just as I'm about to shut the door more students appear and enter.

After half an hour of getting up to answer the door all the guests who I had invited where hear, except 1.

"Okay guys Hiccup should be hear in about 10 minuets so here is what we are going to do; we are all going to hide in various places, then we turn out the lights for the living room upstairs and the kitchen, thats when my mum will answer the door and let Hiccup in, someone will turn on the lights and we all jump out saying surprise! Everyone got that?" I ask everyone and I see one hand go up. "Yes Tuffnut"

"Do we have Party poppers" He did a weird hand gesture when he said party poppers which was creepy and made me feel uneasy about giving him one.

"Yes… everyone except you though"

"WHAT, why?" He whined.

"Because I don't trust you with one"

"But Astr…"

"No Tuff you are not having one and I'm going outside too call Hiccup and see where he is" I cut tuff off mid sentence and then left for the garden.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Hello"

"Hey Hiccup, how far away are you?"

"5 minuets, why?" he asked in a questioning manner.

"Oh no reason just want to get the film set up, by the way we are watching lion king" I quickly lied hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Do I get a say in this?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope" I laughed

"Okay then but I get to pick the next one"

"Okay, see you in 5"

"Yep see you soon bye, love you"

"Love you too" I said in a slightly hushed voice so no one hears and I hang up.

I walk back into the living room and people are already starting to dance and get into the partying mood, to bad I'm going to rain on their parade for a bit.

"Hey guys he'll be here in 5 mins so everyone to their hiding places and I'll stay guard till he is here."

"Okay what do you want us to do when he comes in?" Cami asked.

"When he enters wait a little bit then when the lights turn on, which i'll do then you jump out and shout surprise and pull the party poppers. Clear?"

"Yep" Was the unified answer.

After 2 minuets of waiting Hiccups car appeared at the end of the blocks.

"Okay everyone in positions, lights out" I turn off the lights and everyone hides apart from my mum.

I'm hiding in the kitchen near the light switch ready to turn the lights on and everyone else is hiding anywhere; some upstairs, some in the kitchen with me, some in the cubby hole under the stairs and some in the living room behind the food table.

*Ding dong*

"Oh hello Mrs Hofferson, Astrid invited me round I hope thats okay?" Aww he is so sweet and polite.

"Of course dear come in she is in the living room."

"Okay thanks Mrs H"

I hear Hiccup step into the house and my mum shutting the door behind him, I hear him walk into the living room then stop.

"What the…" I turn on the lights before he can finish his sentence.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone jumped out and shouts, party poppers where going off and people where cheering.

"OH. MY. GODS. Do you want me to have a heart attack" Hiccup joked as he hunches over and clutches his heart.

"Only a small one, you have a party to enjoy" I walk up to him and look down into his face, he quickly straitens up though and looks around the room.

"You did this for me?" He sounded so shocked.

"Yh of course idiot you hadn't thought we had forgotten had you?" Snot said.

"Well yh kinda with everything happening with the Prince and all."

"Muttonhead course we didn't forget" Ruff said.

"Wow thanks guys, means a lot."

"It's okay you dork" I joke and punch him on the arm, he just smiles in response.

"Oh and Hiccup, they are all yours." Fishlegs said as he pointed to a pile of gifts that took up a massive corner of the room,

"Whoa, really?"

"Yh, everyone got you something because you are our friend and its your birthday" Heather said.

"Go on open some" Tuff said.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yh H at least open a couple" Tuff said.

"Okay, I'll open a few" He walks over too the pile of presents and picks the first one up.

oOo

Hiccups POV

The drive to Astrid's was really boring, it's a good hour away from the palace but it gives me a bit of thinking time. Things are approaching so quickly and it's starting to stress me out; like what do I tell Astrid when I can't take her as my date for the Princes's Ball, my Ball? She will kill me, she has everything planned I'm meant to pick her up then, the others too and then take them to the castle, we are going to sit next to each other during the ceremony then go to the dance together. I'm dead! I managed to get the others invited to watch the ceremony in person in the thrown room instead of having to watch from the courtyard on a massive tv.

*flash back starts*

"Mum, Dad what am I going to do about my friends?" I say as I walk into the small living room we have hidden in the palace.

"What do you mean Son" both my mum and dad looked confused.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say what are we going to do about getting an invite to my friends without it seeming odd?"

"Ahh that makes more sense sweety"

"I'm not sure Son you might have to tell them, if they are your friends they won't tell" I can't tell them is he mad!

"I can't do that dad they would be so annoyed at me for keeping it secret from them!" I felt a little aggravated at this, I'm already really stressed because it's only a month away and he suggests stupid things like that! Is he crazy!

"Hugo... it was only a suggestion" dad gave me a warning tone to hold my tongue, I must have come across as a little impertinent.

"Sorry Father" I lower my head a little and hope he will drop it.

"It's okay Hugo but remember a King cannot lose his composure when faced with a dilemma" he said in a slightly softer tone.

"I know Father"

"Right back to your problem, I think I have a solution." Dad said happily with a glint in his eye.

"What is it?"

"Scot." What?

"Scot? As in cousin Scot?"

"Yes as in your cousin Scot"

"How can he help, he doesn't even know I'm the Prince!"

"But he is still your cousin and aren't your best friend his best friends too?"

"Oh my Gods, dad you are a genius! I can invite Scot as the Prince then give him five more invited and tell him to invite his friends."

"Exactly" my dad laughed heartily.

"I better get the invites written and ready to be given out tomorrow" I begging to run to the door.

"Yes you should son" both my mum and dad where laughing now as I ran out the doors.

I run down the corridor and into the atrium, I quickly head down the stairs and down the left corridor towards my office. Both my mum and dad have an office and so do I, it's where we do all our paper work or organising events, planning speeches, or any other Princely thing you can think of.

I walk into my office and sit down in the chair in front of the desk; the desk is covered in invites piled high, everyone in the Kingdom of Berk gets one, some are special which will allow people into the throne room and the other will allow the people into the courtyard. If I could everyone would be aloud in the throne room but there just isn't enough room, you can fit 500 people in the throne room and there are over 1000 people on Berk so I have to select the people who come into the throne room, well I say select dads given me a list of who can. Unfortunately there is still protocol and I have to invite certain family's, mainly the high status family's; the once who work for us in protecting Berk or people who work high up in the emergency services. I don't mind inviting them but some of them are really stuck up, especially their kids.

I look through the piles of hand signed invited and look for the blanks that I haven't filled in, eventually I find them under all the mess and begin writing:

Scot' plus one

Your are invite to come to the Princes' ceremony and Ball, this invite is special and allows you to watch the ceremony from an allocated seat in the throne room. Please come and keep this invite safe as you will need it for entry. Thank you.

Prince Hugo Horrendous Haddock the 3rd

I did this for another 4 invites and then grabbed a piece of clean paper and begging to compose a letter to Snotlout:

Dear Scot,

It has been awhile cousin, I wish it hadn't been so long but alas it has. I am writing this letter to inform you about the Ball and Ceremony.

As you will see I have given you five extra invites, these are for your friends as it will get a little lonely without any of your friend there. Of course they cannot sit next to you in the Ceremony as you will be seated near the front but at least they will be there.

I look forward to seeing you cousin it has been far too long.

Love from

Prince Hugo Horrendous Haddock the 3rd

I finished the letter and quickly read through it again to make sure I hadn't missed anything, once I was happy with it I sealed the envelope with wax and the Prince seal and placed it on my desk.

I look at the massive pile of invites yet to be signed and I know it's going to be a long night, I have over 200 invites to sign all for tomorrow morning it's a good thing it's a Friday.

oOo

Snotlout' PoV

"Snotlout come here you have important mail" I hear my dad call from down stairs.

I shuffle out of bed and down the stairs, I know there is no point trying to stay in bed he would just come up and drag my ass out off it anyway. I walk into the kitchen to find my dad sat at the table and my mum cooking breakfast and what looks to be a very posh letter, wonder who it's from?

I walk over to the table and pick up the neat envelope and turn it over to open it, I really wasn't expecting to see the Princes' seal keeping the envelope shut.

"Wait... this is from the... Prince?" I ask my dad a little shocked.

"Yes he is the only person with that seal"

"Oh. My. Gods." This is so exciting.

"Son before you have a breakdown open the letter." I quickly compose myself and break the seal, the letter read:

Dear Scot,

It has been awhile cousin, I wish it hadn't been so long but alas it has. I am writing this letter to inform you about the Ball and Ceremony.

As you will see I have given you five extra invites, these are for your friends as it will get a little lonely without any of your friend there.

I look down at the table to see 6 invites 1 addresses to me and the others saying 'Scots plus one', they must have been under the letter since I didn't see them before.

Of course they cannot sit next to you in the Ceremony as you will be seated near the front but at least they will be there.

I look forward to seeing you cousin it has been far too long.

Love from

Prince Hugo Horrendous Haddock the 3rd

Oh my Gods. I haven't seen or really heard from my cousin in seven years and now I'm getting a letter like this. I always did wonder if he missed me like I miss him or if he ever thoughts about me, we where such good friends as young children and even that memory is slowly fading, I can't even remember what he looked like.

"What does is say?" My mother asks.

"The prince has allowed me to have five plus ones for the ceremony and they are aloud to sit in the throne room with me."

"That's great honey"

"Yh but mum he only gave me five and I have six friends, what do I do?" Both my mum and dad shared a glance and then looked back at me.

"Son maybe you shouldn't invite... Hiccup"

"What I'm not going to exclude him!" I say angrily.

"Boy, he is form a rich family and he will most likely get invited with his parents, just go and talk to him" he said in a stern tone which I know not to argue when he uses that tone.

"Okay dad I'll call him now"

I turn to look at my phone and call his number and put it on to loud speaker.

*ring ring ring*

"Hey Snotlout, what's up?" He sound really tired like he had just woken up.

"You sound tired?"

"Didn't sleep much last night"

"Oh how come?"

"Just doing some school work"

"You really are a sweat"

"Thanks for that Snot" he said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, anyway back to the reason I called"

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"The Prince has given me five special tickets for the Ceremony and Ball they allow the person to sit in the throne room to watch the ceremony."

"And..."

"Well as I said I only have five and I know you come from a rich background so I thought you might already have a special invite?"

"Oh I have a special invite alright" he says sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, you are right thought I do have a special invite so give your invites to the others"

"Are you sure man?"

"Yep it's cool"

"Okay thanks H"

"Bye"

"Bye" and he hangs up.

"I like Hiccup he's a nice lad" my mum says.

"Yh I suppose" I shrug it off and sit down and pile my plate with food!

*flash back ended*

oOo

Hiccups PoV

I pull round then corner on to Astrid's street her house coming into full view, it look a little odd though all the lights apart from the hall light where off and Astrid's house is always brightly lit and homely. It's probably me overthinking and she has dimmed the lights for the film nights I'm guessing, oh well I'll see in a minute what's happening anyway.

I park my car on the street and hop out, I walk to the front door still a little confused and right the door bell.

*Ding dong*

"Oh hello Mrs Hofferson, Astrid invited me round I hope thats okay?" I ask confused why Astrid didn't answer the door when she knows I'm coming.

"Of course dear come in she is in the living room."

"Okay thanks Mrs H"

I walk into the living room and it's pitch black, what is going on here?

"What the…" suddenly all the lights turn on.

"SUPRISE!" Loads of people jumped out and shouts, some pulling party poppers and scaring the shit out of me.

"OH. MY. GODS. Do you want me to have a heart attack" I joke lightly.

"Only a small one, you have a party to enjoy" Astrid walks towards me swinging her hips as she does she looks down into my face, and I quickly straitens up and looks around the room. I turn my attention back to Astrid quickly because she looked absolutely stunning; she's like a goddess from Valhalla I swear. She had a beautiful red dress that suited her perfectly, her hair was done differently but it suited her and she had a little more make up than usual but she still looked natural and beautiful. I noticed she is also wearing heels so she is just a few inches shorter than me and it better stay like that!

"You did this for me?" I say shocked.

"Yh of course idiot you hadn't thought we had forgotten had you?" Snot said.

"Well yh kinda with everything happening with the Prince and all." I didn't mind them forgetting to much because my birthday is being celebrated with the whole Kingdom.

"Muttonhead course we didn't forget" Ruff said.

"Wow thanks guys, means a lot." They are so sweet.

"It's okay you dork" Astrid said and punch me on the arm, I smiled in response knowing I'll get a kiss later like she always does.

"Oh and Hiccup, they are all yours." Fishlegs said as he pointed to a pile of gifts that took up a massive corner of the room.

"Whoa, really?" There was so many gifts.

"Yh, everyone got you something because you are our friend and its your birthday" Heather said.

"Go on open some" Tuff said.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yh H at least open a couple" Tuff said.

"Okay, I'll open a few" I walk over too the pile of presents and picks the first one up, it was wrapped neatly in blue paper and a ribbon tied round it in a bow.

I turn over the tag and read:

To Hiccup,

Happy 18th Birthday

Love from Heather xx

"This gift is from Heather, thank you"

"Go on open it Hiccup" Heather said excitedly.

I begging to rip the paper and can see the corner of a box, I continue ripping the paper and once I get it all off I open the plain looking box inside was a new outfit; a pair of black jeans, a dark long sleeved purple top and some novelty socks.

"Thanks Heather I especially love the socks" I say laughing.

"Thought you might" she laughs too and gives me a hug which I return.

I reach back into the pile and pull out a odd shaped gift, it looks like a bottle. I look at the tag and it's from Dagger who is older than me so I'm guessing it's alcohol since he is old enough to buy it.

"I wonder what this is Dag" I say sarcastically and I rip the paper, to no surprise it was a bottle of wine.

I turn the bottle round to read the label, I was a little shocked to find it was a 1988 bottle of merlot, this most have cost him a fortune.

"Wow, thanks Dagar this must have cost you a small fortune"

"Just a little it's fine, I hope you like it you seem like a guy with great taste in alcohol"

"I like to think so, can't wait to drink this sometime later" I place the bottle down and reach for one more gift.

I read the tag and it says:

To Hiccup,

Happy Birthday

Love from Astrid xxx

The gift is really small and I feel a little upset since we are going out but she probably didn't want to draw attention to us so I'll just drop it. I rip the paper to see a Coldplay CD, I do love Coldplay so it was a great gift and I don't really care how much she spent or what she gets me it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks Astrid I love Coldplay"

"Glad you like it" she came and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear " that's not all I've got you the rest is in the back room from the kitchen" she pulls away and smiles, I smile back nod my head.

"Okay I think I've done enough gift opening, let party" everyone cheered and the music went up to full blast.

oOo

The party has been going for an hour now and it's great, there has been drinking and dancing, it's unfortunate I can't dance with Astrid but I'm sure we will manage to get a dance without it being to obvious. I hope.

"Hey Hiccup come help me in the kitchen with some drinks for a min" Astrid said coming up beside me, I was kinda standing on my own at the edge of the room enjoying watching people having fun, my people. It's a great feeling seeing the people you are born to protect and keep happy being happy, it means we are doing the job right.

"Oh yh, course" I follow Astrid into the kitchen then she grabs my hand and pulls me into the back room and kisses me sweetly.

"I've been waiting to do that all night, Happy birthday babe!" She gave me a huge hug which I returned I buried my head in her hair that smelt so sweet.

"Thank you Milady" I pull out of the hug and kiss her again, I pull back after a little while, "Why are we in here? Oh is it just you want to kiss me because we can carry on I really don't mind" we both laughed.

"That was one reason but not the only one, hear is your main present from me" she pointer to a weird shaped present wrapped in dark blue glittery paper.

"Wow that's a big present"

"Go on open it!" She gave me a gentle push towards the gift.

I begging to rip he paper to fine some more plastic wrapped around the gift but once the paper was off I realised why it had plastic round it, it was a hamper full of gifts.

"Whoa Astrid"

"Do you like it?" I get up and kiss her passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" She smirked.

"No not quite try again" we both laugh but I don't refuse I go in for another kiss that lasted a long time but we eventually pulled away.

"We better get back into the party, thanks babe I love the hamper" I kiss her again and pull he into a warm loving hug.

"Your welcome Hiccup, I love you" she smiled up into my face.

"I love you too" I lean down to kiss her and then we left and went back into the party.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

It's about 10 o'clock now and the party will be coming to an end soon so I think it's time to do the cake.

I head into the kitchen with Heather and I get the cake out of the fridge.

"Wow the cake looks amazing Ast, your mum really knows how to bake"

"Thanks Heather I'll tell her that"

The cake was amazing, it was chocolate sponge covered in dark blue butter icing with light blue detailing and gold royal icing piled out saying:

Happy 18th Birthday Hiccup

I pull out the pack off candles from the draw and place 18 round the edge of the cake.

"Heather can you go tell Ruff too turn the music off and can you then turn the lights off please?"

"Yh sure" with that she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and I lit the candles.

The music went quiet and I could see the lights turn off trough the door way and I knew that was my cue.

I walk into the living room with the cake and everyone turned round to look at me, then at Hiccup and they all shut up.

"Happy Birthday too you..." I start to sing and everyone joins in.

"...Happy Birthday dear Hiccup, Happy Birthday too you" Everyone cheered.

"Make a wish" I whisper to him with that he smiles at me and blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that Astrid it won't come true if I do and I kinda wished for two things"

"Naughty your only aloud to wish for one!" I jokey scolded.

"I know that but I'm pretty sure one will come true later" he laughed

"Will you tell me if it does?"

"yep of course"

oOo

Hiccups PoV

The lights all of a sudden go out and the music stops, everyone seems to turn to the kitchen door the only remaining light source, Astrid is standing in the doorway holding a cake… a cake? Why is she holding a cake?

"Happy birthday too you…" Oh my birthday, well Henrys Birthday I should say.

Astrid stops in front of me with a beautiful cake, her mum defiantly made it and eventually everyone finished signing.

"Make a wish" Astrid whisper, I smile in response and do as I'm told and blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that Astrid it won't come true if I do and I kinda wished for two things" the first thing I wished for was for the ceremony and Ball to go well on my birthday and secondly to kiss Astrid which I'm certain will come true later.

"Naughty your only aloud to wish for one!" she jokey scolded.

"I know that but I'm pretty sure one will come true later" I laughed

"Will you tell me if it does?

"yep of course"

"Good, I better go and cut the cake so people can have some if they want, unless you want to cut the cake?" Astrid asks.

"Its a shame to ruin this beautiful cake but we have too and I'll come help you cut the cake"

"Okay" we walk into the kitchen and Astrid places the cake down on the kitchen surface.

"Okay babe can you cut the cake into like thirty pieces"

"I could try but the pieces would be very very small"

"Oh yh they would, okay then cut it into seven pieces but make sure there is some left for your parents and the gang and we can eat it instead."

"Okay milady what ever you say" I begging to cut the cake into 7 reasonable pieces leaving a third left, Astrid comes up behind me and hugs my back.

"Ill go put that in the fridge" she picks up the cake and walks to the fridge with it whilst I go and shut the kitchen door.

I walk up behind Astrid who is placing the cake into the fridge very carefully and wait for her to straiten up. I grab her waist and hug her from behind resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for this milady" I kiss her on the cheek.

"Its okay babe" she turns round and looks me in the eyes "I'm glad you have enjoyed it" she tilted her head more upwards and kissed me sweetly on the lips and I returned the kiss, it was short but amazing.

"Thats one of my wishes milady, a kiss from you" I say into her hair and she laughs.

Astrid snuggled into my shoulder and I into her hair, she begins to run her hand up and down my spine which felt nice but hurt a little, nope a lot. I flinch as she brushes over one of Alvin's recent whip marks.

"Oh baby did, did I hurt you" Astrid pulled away and looked horrified.

"No, no its fine don't worry" I tried to reassure.

"No I-I hurt you, show me." she demanded.

"No Astrid you really don't want to see" she went for the hem of my top and I turned away.

"Hiccup please" she practically begged worry clearly in her voice.

"O-okay i-if you must" I turn around ashamed, the last beating Alvin gave before I went home on Friday, when the holiday started was absolutely brutal, far worse than anything he has ever done.

He really did have a field day and I'm really surprised he didn't kill me, he easily could have done the way he was going. He did everything he could, whipped me, punched me, kicked me, burned me, cut me, you name it he tried it apart from anything sexual thank the fucking God's.

I lift up my shirt slowly to reveal my very bruised and batted back but it isn't just my back thats the problem, half my back is covered though because Alvin broke a couple ribs and I've kept them bound up for support.

"Oh Hiccup… what has he done" I could tell Astrid was crying I could hear it in her voice, I turn round, pull my shirt down and wrapper my arms around her in a reassuring hug.

"Look I'm okay Astrid I'm fine don't worry" I try to comfort her as she cry's onto my shoulder.

"Hiccup this has to stop" she sobbed.

"It has I promise, I've moved back to my parents house officially now I never have to go to my uncles house again." She looked up tears still running down her face.

"Really?"

"Really" I kiss her gently in her hair and hug her even tighter.

After a few minutes Astrid stopped crying and pulled away, she still looked gorgeous even though her mascara had ran a little.

"Do I look okay?" I walk up to her and wipe the last tear from her cheek.

"You look beautiful, as always" I kiss her forehead once again.

"Thanks babe but are you certain my mascara hasn't ran?"

"It's ran the tiniest bit, I'll go get Heather and she can help fix it, okay?" She nodded her head, "okay I'll go get her now"

I walk into the living room where the party is still going strong, people are drinking and laughing and dancing basically having a good time. I walk up to Heather who is clearly flirting with Fishlegs.

"Hey guys" I greet them and they stop flirting "Heather, Astrid needs you in the kitchen"

"Oh okay, what for" she looked confused.

"She'll tell you"

"Okay, see you in a bit Fishlegs" she gently touched Fishlegs arm before walking off to the kitchen.

"You two seem close?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"W-what no-no we are j-just friends" Fishlegs stuttered.

"Oh come on Fish it's so obvious you two have the hots for each other, for Thor's sake ask her to the Princes Ceremony and Ball!"

"She wouldn't want to go with me"

"Fish even a blind man can see the chemistry between you two, ask her out" I practically order.

"Okay, okay I will" he backed down.

"Good I expect to hear the happy news by the end of the party"

"What ask her tonight?" He sounded alarmed.

"Yes"

"Okay then you ask Astrid to the Princes ceremony and Ball" he sounded confident.

"You CANNOT repeat this Fishlegs but I can't go to the Princes Ceremony and Ball"

"WHY!"

"That's private Fishlegs and I can't tell you why sorry" he looked really worried, "Fish I'm not dying don't worry I just cannot go with you guys"

"So you will be going?"

"In a way yes"

"Hiccup you are making no sense"

Think Hiccup think... got it!

"I am working as part of the staff at the palace" I lie.

"What?"

"Err my Mum and Dad are very, very close to the King and Queen and they where short staffed so they asked me to help, please don't tell anyone, please" I practically begged.

"Oh okay, thats nice of you to help and I won't say anything Hiccup I promise"

"Thanks Fish" at that moment Astrid and Heather both walked up to us "are you okay Astrid?" I ask the concern clear in my voice.

"Yh I'm okay" that's a cover up.

"Okay well you look really nice" I felt a little awkward compliment her in front of Fishlegs and Heather.

"Thanks" she smiled that beautiful smile.

"Erm Heather Fishlegs really needs to talk to you" I grab Astrid's hand and pull her away whilst lipping 'good luck' to Fishlegs.

"What's that all about?" Astrid asked.

"Fishlegs is asking Heather to the Prince ceremony and Ball"

"Oh my Gods that's great"

"I know they have both had a crush on each other for ages now"

"Yh they have, I'm glad Fishlegs has finally man up to ask her"

"Same"

We watched from a distance as a very nervous looking Fishlegs asks out a very excited Heather, I'm guessing he has asked her since Heather jumps on Fishlegs and gives him a big hug.

"I guess that's a yes" I joke.

"Looks like it" at that moment a slow song came on and people started to couple together.

"Okay who put this song on?" Both myself and Astrid look round and find the twins smirking at us by the stereo.

"Oh they are so dead" we both said and then began to laugh.

"Shall we dance Milady, everyone else is including Heather and Fishlegs, Snotlout and Cami are, what do you say?"

"Okay babe" she turned to face me and wrapped her arms round my neck and I placed my hands on her waist.

We swayed like everyone else did and Astrid even rested her head on my shoulder as we danced. It was the same with Fish and Heather, Heather was resting her head on Fishlegs shoulder and we both shared a look, the typical girl look but also the your totally a cute couple look.

The song eventually came to an end and everyone pulled away as the more upbeat music began to play.

"That was a lovely Dance milady we'll have to do it again" I whisper to Astrid.

"Yep maybe at the Ball on Saturday" oh shit.

"Maybe" was the short answer I gave "hey let's see how it went with Fishlegs" I quickly change the subject.

"O-okay" she sounded confused as I drag her over to Heather and Fishlegs.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

Hiccup left the kitchen and all I can do is cry, Hiccup, My Hiccup doesn't deserve this he deserves so much more. I just want to help him but I don't know how if only he would stop keeping secrets from me.

"Astrid... what's wrong?" Heather came in and ran to me wrapping me in a big bear hug.

I sob on her shoulder for a few minutes whilst she rocks me back and forth till I finally compose myself enough to talk.

"H-H-Hiccups r-rotten Uncles t-the problem" I say in a quiet pathetic voice.

"I know it's hard for you too see Hiccup hurt but Astrid he is home now and safe." She reassures whilst rubbing my back.

"I-I know b-but he did-didn't deserve it in the f-first place" I cry a little harder now.

"I know he didn't but he is okay now and maybe he will tell his parents"

"No h-he's to stubborn and-and ashamed"

"Yes he is definitely stubborn and I'm not surprised he fells ashamed at the moment he feels it his fault when it's not, with time the shame will disappear"

"Promise?"

"Promise Astrid" I whip my face from tears and Heather touches up my makeup.

"Do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous, go knock him dead" she smirks and we leave the room.

oOo

It's midnight and the party has finally come to an end, the part was absolutely amazing but I'm really tired now and really want my bed.

"Wow guys this has been an amazing party, thank you" Hiccup says to the remaining people which is the gang.

"It's fine Hiccup glad you enjoyed" I say.

"Yep" everyone else agreed.

"I better be going, got a busy couple days" Hiccup says.

"Not as busy as the Prince" Ruffnut calls out, she's a little drunk.

"You have no idea" Hiccup said under his breath but I could still hear him. What was that suppose to mean?

"Okay see you Hiccup, enjoy your gifts and the cake" Heather said, the presents he had packed in his car earlier.

"I will thanks again" and with that he left.

"There is something off with him" I say to the group.

"I know I've been feeling it too" Snotlout said.

"What is it?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know but I think it's about this weekend and the the Prince"

"What you think Hiccup is like the Prince or something" Snot laughs historically he stops when I give him a look. "Seriously you think he's the Prince"

"No, maybe, I don't know he is so secretive and he has been on edge about the whole Ball and Ceremony and when we went to the castle for the announcement he didn't seem phased by the Palace at all, like he had been before."

"You make a good point Astrid but this is Hiccup"

"I know I don't know it's a stupid hunch"

"I think someone's jealous" Ruff said in a sing song voice.

"Am not!"

"You so are Ast" Ruff says.

"Whatever" I growl and walk into the kitchen.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

I finally get home at 1 in the morning, I probably wasn't fit to drive but I made it home safe and anyway I'm the Prince so they can't exactly prosecute me.

Since it's so late I decide to walk through the front doors of the Palace, it's a shame that this is the fist time I walk into my home through the front door but oh well I'm too tired to care.

"Hello Hugo dear" My mother says.

Shit.

"Hey mum, dad" they where both sat on the main steps.

"You're home late, what have you been doing?" My dad says is a interrogating voice, I'm dead.

"Oh err, erm y-you know, err" what to say, come on Hiccup use words.

Suddenly my parents both start laughing.

"Have I missed something?"

"How was the party Sweety" my mother said whilst laughing.

"You knew?!"

"Yes Astrid's mum called us to make sure you where free for a surprise party" mum and dad both laughed.

"Oh" was my only response.

"Here's what happened..."

*flash back starts*

Vallka's PoV

"Your highness someone has rung for you" a servant said.

"Okay thank you Ruby who is it?"

"A mother of a friend of the Princes"

"Oh okay please would you pass me the phone" ruby passes me the phone.

"Hello Mrs Smith it's Ingrid Hofferson" Mrs Smith? Oh Hugo's fake last name.

"Hello Ingrid please call me... Val" I hope that isn't to suspicious.

"Okay Val, obviously you know it's been your sons birthday and because of the Prince's Ceremony and Ball my daughter and her friends haven't had time to celebrate Henry's birthday. So they have planned a surprise party for him at my house tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Oh yes sounds lovely, I'll make sure his schedule is clear, thanks for calling hopefully I'll see you around."

"Yes that would be nice thanks Val"

"Bye"

"Bye Val" and I end the call.

I give the phone back to ruby and head out of the atrium and too my Husbands office. I knock on the door and wait.

"Come in" a gruff and bored voice answers.

"Stoic"

"Val" he perks up instantly "what you doing in here?"

"One of Hugo's friends mum just called and asked me if Hugo could go to a surprise party tomorrow for his Birthday, well Henry's birthday."

"That's great we'll have to get his schedule cleared"

"Yes we will"

"Val how did she get our number?"

"she called my Brother Alvin first and he gave the non private number to her"

"She didn't notice the number being for the palace?"

"Clearly not"

"We better get going if we want to clear Hugo's schedule."

"Yes we better" and with that we get to work.

*flash back ended*

Hiccups PoV

"Wait you're saying that Ingrid, Astrid's mum has the Palace number?!" Oh I really, really hope they don't figure it out, Alvin is clearly trying to sabotage my relationship.

"Yes but I'm sure they won't figure it out, barley anyone calls the palace unless they work for us but even then they use private numbers" my mum clarified.

"Yes but Mother Astrid's dad works for us"

"Oh, what's his name"

"Martin Hofferson, how did you not know who they where when Ingrid said she was called Mrs Hofferson, we know every family name on Berk mum"

"Oh yes I remember now"

"How could you forget?!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Hugo... things like this happen" my dad says in a strict tone.

"Sorry Father but we do know every family on Berk and Hofferson is a well respected family, Martin is the head of the police force and best pilot on Berk."

"Hugo I know but your mother never needed to know everyone on Berk, she did it out of respect for our people and she is bound to forget form time to time."

"Yes I understand that, sorry Mother"

"It's okay Honey" my mothers gets up and kisses my forehead, "off to bed with you now" mum hugs me and points to the satires.

"Yes mum" I say in a jokey solider taking and order way.

"Oi you have to rest for tomorrow"

"You mean Saturday"

"Hugo it's 1 in the morning, today is Saturday" dad says coming to stand by me.

"Oh Yh I forgot about that" I rub the back of my neck a little embarrassed about being home so late.

"And you need to be on top form so you better get rid of your hangover tomorrow with rest" my mum says, oh that's really embarrassing.

"Yes you better, night Son" my dad says giving me a one armed hug.

"Night dad, night mum"

"Night sweetheart"

I then trek to my room and collapse on my bed and fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Preparations

Hiccups PoV

"Prince Hugo you need to get up now" Ben says as he pulls back the curtains and the light floods my head through my eyelids making the massive headache I have a lot worse.

"Come on its 7 in the morning can't I have a lie in for once" I moan and pull the covers over my head.

"Course you can in fact you have done, its not 7 its 11 Hugo"

"But still let me sleep I don't feel well" I whine like a child.

"I'm not surprised after the amount I imagine you drank and by what you parents say you where like last nigh"

"I didn't drink that much but it was a party"

"Yes but you aren't 18 yet Hugo its still illegal" I pull the cover down from over my head and sit up to look at Ben, it was a big mistake because my head kills.

"Ben I'm the bloody Prince" seriously he is playing the under age card.

"I know that Hugo but still you have to set a good example to your people" I rub my temple trying to stop the banging in my head.

"You sound just like my dad"

"Well your dad is right"

"I know he is but I'm having fun being a teenager like they wanted me to be and don't tell dad I said he is right please" Ben smirks.

"I wont but you still need to get up, I'll bring you some breakfast up and an aspirin"

"Thanks Ben"

"No problem" with that he left the room.

I find the buttons for my tv on my bed side stand and press the button for the 42 inch flat screen tv to appear out of the end of my bed. I don't really watch that much tv since I'm always busy being a Prince so it nice to have time to relax and use the tv in my room thats been gathering dust since I've been at Alvin's for the last 5 years.

I turn the tv on and immediately turn the volume down, it sound like it was on full blast as it rings through my head. I flick through the channels and end up on the news channel.

"Top story for this week is of course Prince Hugo coming of age and celebrating him becoming Crowned Prince of Berk true Heir to the throne, isn't this exciting Bill?" obviously I would be top of the news great, just great.

"It is indeed exciting Amanda with the Prince having a Ball after to celebrate the occasion and maybe find the future Queen."

"Pffff yh right I've already found my Queen so I wont find her at that Ball" I say out loud to absolutely no one.

"Well Bill who knows we will just have to wait for tomorrow on that one but what we do know is that the Prince will continue to be mysterious and unknown."

"Ar yes the Mask, who knows what the Prince will actually look like but even with the mask I bet he looks devilishly handsome in his royal attire." Oh great now on about what I look like, this'll be interesting.

"He will defiantly get heads turning in his taylor made suit, all the girls will be swooning after him" Yay, I have that to look forward to.

"I can't wait to see the Prince especially in the new crown that has been specially made for him."

"Thats right the Prince will not be inheriting the old Prince crown instead he has had a new one made but it was probably about time" they better watch what the say dad wont be happy.

"Yes the old Prince crown was starting to look a little, well old it has been used for 100's of years and its time for a knew one along with a new Prince" what do they mean by new Prince? I'm no different to any other Prince.

"Lets head over too Tom who is outside the Palace now, Hello Tom" THERE OUT SIDE THE PALACE! Fuck that means I'm stuck in the palace all day and I really wanted to go see Astrid.

"Hello Amanda, I am indeed stood out side of the amazing castle that is the home of our beloved royal family but more importantly the Prince" he's dead for that if my dad hears what he just said. "At the moment the servants are decorating and cleaning the palace for the Ceremony and Ball tomorrow and there had been no sightings of the Prince yet." and there wont be because I wont come out!

"Its said that the Prince will be helping the servants decorate lets hope he comes out to help in the courtyard"

"Yes Bill it has been said that the Prince helps the servants, not a very Princely thing to do but it shows he is kind and fair and maybe his face if we are lucky"

"Errr this is Bull shit" I turn the tv off and throw the buttons back onto the night stand.

"Whats BS sir" Ben walks in with a tray of food that smells amazing.

"Stupid reporters trying to tell me how I should act and they are all outside try to get a glimpse of me." Ben lowers the tray onto my lap and pours some coffee.

"Yes they are outside but thats because this is a big event Hugo and it's very important" I take a sip of my coffee to try and wake myself up.

"I know its an important time for Berk but they should not be telling me that I shouldn't help clean the castle and help decorate because thats a servants job." I take a bite out of my toast and wait for Ben to respond.

"no they should't but then again they do not know what it is to be royal"

"Still its wrong and dad will not be happy with the report"

"I'm sure he will sort it but for now you have to eat that get showered and dressed and get prepared for tomorrow" Ben gets up off my bed.

"Yes I know i'll be ready by quarter too 12 and then I'll go help get the palace ready and maybe I will go out onto the balcony with a mask on just to annoy the reporters."

"Whatever you want to do Hugo" Ben says laughing as he turns and leaves the room.

I eat my breakfast that isn't really agreeing with me after the amount I drank last night I'm still feeling ill or hungover as most people would say. I get up and leave the tray on my bedside table and press the buzzer also currently on my table to notify Ben that I'm done. I hate using the buzzer I have it on me pretty much always and it has a built in tracker so Ben knows where to find me if I need something but I only use it for times like this normally I'm very independent and hate relying on servants. But I'm hungover so I'll let Ben make my bed and take the tray down stairs today.

I walk into my bathroom at pull off my pjs and throw them out into my room for Ben to pick up for me. I go over to the shower and begging to run it, once its at a nice temperature I get in letting the hot water wash away my headache, well it was probably the aspirins kicking in instead of the water but it still felt great.

After about 5 minutes I hear Ben come in to my room and I decide it's about time to get out the shower, I wash my hair quickly and get out. I go to the sink and do my usual routine and then leave the bathroom with only my towel round my waist.

"You buzzed Hugo" Ben joked, probably because I never use the buzzer.

"Yh sorry Ben I'm really hungover and I had finished my food thought you might as well help me by making my bed too" I feel really guilty.

"Hugo its fine I'm paid to do this remember and it's cool using the buzzer because it'll buzz and then I'll take it off my belt and a 3D map appears telling me were you are" the maps 3D what?

"Wait the maps 3D?"

"Yh, you didn't know that?" No I didn't.

"No?"

"Oh I'll show you ring the buzzer"

"Okay" I says as I walk over to the buzzer I placed on the table, I press the buzzer once and hear a buzzing nosies.

Ben pulls the buzzer off his belt and then suddenly a 3D map is protected out off the device.

"Whoa, I had no idea we used such high tech stuff in the Palace"

"Its only been brought in recently, I think its for the Ball and too keep an eye on you"

"You mean spy on me?"

"No just to make sure we know where you are incase we need you or something goes wrong"

"Hmm Okay" I turn away and walk to the screen so I can get change "Ben can you pass me my cloths please"

"You really are being a bossy Prince today" He joked.

I poke my head round the side of the screen "Ben I can fire you, you know" I joke with him.

"I do realise that your highness" he does a low sarcastic bow "but you wouldn't fire me" I laugh at how stupid he looked and pop my head back behind the screen.

"Ben you are such a loser and get me my clothes please"

"Yes your majesty"

"Better, glad you know your place" with that we both burst out laughing.

"O-okay but seriously Sir what are you wearing?" Ben says still laughing.

"My dark purple suit I think"

"Okay I'll pass it over"

I hear the wardrobe open then a suit is passed over the screen and hung up, I still have no idea how he does that without looking.

"Thanks Ben"

"Its alright your Princeliness" he says and again we both start laughing.

I put my boxes on and then my trousers, then I put my shirt on and walk out from behind the screen.

"Ben thinking back did you ever get a chance to talk to those boys Lucky and Harry?"

"Yes I did, I gave them the run through and the tour they now know what to do, now you have to get in touch with there school so they can get there places back and signs there contract agreement which is on your desk in your office." Ben says this as he does up my top button and ties my tie which is purple to mach my suit.

"Okay thanks Ben I'll do that straight away, did you find out who did the introduction in the first place?"

"Yes it was Alice" Ben comes behind me with my suit jacket and I put my arms into the sleeves whilst he pulls it up onto my shoulders.

"I better go have a word with her she has really been slacking" Ben finishes smoothing down my jacket and I go and put my black brogues on.

"Yes she has and she has been putting more work onto younger staff which isn't fair"

"I'll go talk to her, thanks Ben It feels weird you dressing me like that even though you are supposed to" I laugh.

"Yh does feel a little weird anyway I have to get going Sir sorry if I sound rude its a big day tomorrow and a lot to do."

"Yes I totally understand, thanks again Ben" With that I stand a little taller as Ben gives a quick bow.

"Anytime Hugo" and then he left.

oOo

Down stairs in my office I find the contract for the two boys on my desk like Ben said, I read through it and find the contract to be exactly what I wanted it to be. It allowed the boys to have the same pay as if they were working full time without having to work full time and their mothers medical bill is paid for in full by me. I sign the contract:

Prince Hugo Horrendous Haddock the 3rd

and place the contract on the finished paperwork ready for Ben to pick up later and send off to the boys.

I also find the number for the boys school on my desk and the boys go to Berk High like me, its a good thing they have signed a contract that declares they cannot give my identity away or it is classed as treason.

Since school is shut for my Ceremony Ben has given me Mr Taylor's personal number to call.

*Ring, ring, ring*

It rings three times then he picks up.

"Hello, Mr Taylor" I speak in a slightly different voice so he doesn't recognise me.

"Hello who is this"

"Its Prince Hugo of Berk, I am calling you to ask that you give Harry and Lucky Jones their places back at your school"

"Oh your highness of course they can have their places back and can I just say its a honer to receive a call from you" I hate it when this happens.

"Please call me Hugo and thank you for allowing the boys their place back at the school"

"Its a pleasure, anything for you Hugo"

"Thank you Mr Taylor, have a nice day"

"You too Hugo, bye"

"Goodbye" and I hang up.

I have never heard Mr Taylor act so fan girly it was so different from his usual calm and collective self.

No point dwelling on how uncharacteristic Mr Taylor was acting I still need to have a word with Alice. I take the buzzer off my belt, the one that matches Ben's and press the com button.

"Hugo whats up" Ben answers the com

"Hey Ben can you find Alice and send her too my office please"

"Yep sure, I'll let you know when she is on her way"

"Okay thanks Ben" and I let go off the com butting ending the call.

After 10 mins my buzzer begins to buzz and I take it off my belt, the screen is lit saying Ben is calling so I answer the com.

"Ben?"

"Alice is on her way she should be about 5 minuets"

"Okay thanks Ben"

"No problem" again I let go of the button and the call ends.

Five minuets later there is a knock at my office door.

"Come in" I call through the door.

Alice enters the room bowing once she had entered, she is wearing the usual maid outfit; a dark blue dress and a white piny and her blonde hair is tied into a neat bun.

"You asked for me your Highness"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about you work performance. You seem to be slacking and passing your jobs off onto younger members of staff along with not doing the proper introductions when new staff are hired like with Harry and Lucky Jones. Do you agree with this statement or not?"

"I agree I may not have given the full intro for those boys but they weren't paying attention and I delegate work sometimes because I am more senior and they need to know it" she said sounding stuck up and bratty.

"No you are not more senior, you are all hired to do the same job the difference is you have been there longer but that does not make you any better then they are. Everyone is equal on this world and they should be treated as such, I do not want to hear anymore about you being more senior"

"But with respect Sir they are all idiots and I have more import jobs to be doing"

"Like what?" She was really starting to aggravate me now.

"Well supervising and making sure everything is done to standards"

"That is not your job Alice that is for one of the senior maid or servants to do and they are qualified to do that job, you are not."

"But I should be"

"Then when there is an opening for senior staff you can apply but for now you do your job and do not delegate"

"You say we are equal so why do you delegate" she says rudely.

"I would hold your tongue and be less impertinent in future, I am the Prince and a Prince's job is to delegate because I have more pressing issues and you'll find that I spend a lot of time helping the staff because it is only fair but you are paid to do your job. So you do your job I'll do mine and never speak to me like that again. Understood" I say angrily, I hate having to be so Prince like but she needed telling and she cannot go round talking to people like that, ever.

"Understood, sorry Prince Hugo"

"Its okay get back to work"

I lift up my chin like I was taught to do if I was sat down and Alice bowed and then left.

I slump back into my chair feeling terrible for having to have ago at her. I sit slumped in my chair for about 2 minuets before I get up to help decorate the Palace.

oOo

I walk into the the ball room to help decorate but what's already been done blows my mind; The ball room is covered in balloons and triangle banners all in the different colours of Berks signature colours, blacky blue, gold, silver. The banners go all around the ball room bannister and over the dance floor hanging from the chandeliers. The chandeliers are lit up already illuminating the room leaving patters on the floor from the glass the light travels through.

The ball room floor has been freshly polished with wax making it shine and the whole place has been cleaned to an inch of its life.

"Hey Lil can I help with anything" I ask the first servant that walks past.

"Master Hugo you do not have to do anything at all" she stops to talk to me.

"I would like to, please tell me what I can do"

"Okay well we need help decorating the entrance hall if you would like to go help there"

"Okay thank you Lily"

"Your welcome sir" with that she gives a quick bow and runs off.

I walk out of the ball room and up the stairs that lead into the right side of the entrance hall near the main stairs. I walk further into the entrance hall and in front of the steps to find my Mum and Dad helping put banners up on the banister of the entrance balcony.

"Hey Mum, Dad, you two okay up there" the look to be struggling as Dad holds mum by the waist as she leans over the balcony to put the banner up.

"Couldn't be better Son" I don't like the way he's holding mum she doesn't look secure.

"Dad... mum doesn't look ver..." suddenly Dad lose hold of mums waist, I run round the stairs and into the gap before the staircases merge and catch mum just before she hit the ground. "DAD"

"Sorry Valka, sorry son" I place mum down gently and turn to look at Dad.

"Thanks Son for catching me"

"No problem mum but you shouldn't have been dropped in the first place" I hear the anger in my voice as I address my dad.

"Hugo it was an accident and she's okay"

"Yh but it could have ended a lot worse you go on about responsibility to me but then you go do something like that"

"Hugo..."

"No don't Hugo me I've spent five years away from you two I am not going to lose a parent to some stupid stunt like that"

"HUGO, I AM THE KING TALK TO ME WITH SOME RESPECT" oh I've gone and done it, I lower my head and back down.

"Sorry Father" I'm gland there is no one around since the entrance hall is pretty much decorated.

"Look Son it's okay you are right I should have been more responsible I'm sorry and we have missed you not being here all the time this last five years Hugo."

"Thanks Father you are right too you are my King I can't lose my head and you and mum are okay and I missed you two too." Dad walks away from the balcony edge and I hear him come down the stairs, next thing I know I'm engulfed in a hug from my Mother and Father.

"We love you Son" mum says.

"Yes we do" Dad agrees.

"Love you too, though we might want to get to work we only have a quarter of a day left to get ready."

"That's true" dad says excitedly.

"Okay well most of the entrance hall is decorated so I think all we need to do is put some more balloons up"

"Yes I think so too"

"Okay dad you get on with blowing the balloons up mum tie them together and I'll tie them to the banister"

"Yes sir" my dad jokes.

"A true leader" my mum coos.

"Yes he is" my dad smiled proudly and then we get started.

oOo

I look around the entrance hall after I tie the last bunch of balloons to the banister it looks amazing, banners crisscross from the very top of the ceiling all the way down too about 3 meters of the ground. I don't know how they got the banners up 60 meters but they did and it is just mind blowing.

"Son, want to see something cool?" Dad asks, I'm almost a little scared to see.

"Okay..."

"Lights out" dad shouts as he claps his hands twice and the lights turn off, it's good to have voice recognition light switch it saves having to find the tiny switch in this massive room.

"Fairy lights on" again he claps his hands twice and then the entrance hall fils with little lights, they look like the stars in the night sky, some really close some far away they must have been connected to the banners hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yes wow" dad laughs.

"We wanted something special for our little boy"

"Mum I'm not 5 any more I'm not a little boy"

"He has a point honey he is taller than you"

"Hush now he will always be my baby" she comes and hugs me.

"Ay he will alway be our baby" and dad wraps his arms around both of us.

"Love you mum, dad"

"We love you the most son" mum says and I can feel dad nodding since his head is resting on mine.

After what felt like an age I pulled away.

"Lights on" I clap my hands twice and the lights come on "fairy lights off" again I clap my hands twice and the little lights disappear "that's amazing"

"We thought you would like it, we have them in the ball room, corridors and throne room , each light represents a person on Berk and the 3 gold lights in the throne room are ourselves.

"Wow dad that's so cool" he didn't respond just kept smiling.

"Hugo, are you ready for tomorrow?" Mum asks me.

"Yes why?" That question came out of the blue.

"Well it can be stressful you should have seen your dad before his"

"I know mum I have Astrid I don't even need to tell her what's wrong she'll just comfort me" mum and dad share a look and a smile then turn back to look at me.

"Anyway Son later tonight you need to go to your room there is a mask on your bed, it's not similar to the one you are wearing tomorrow don't worry but we need you to put it on and meet us in the atrium at 11:45 tonight."

"Okay... why?"

"We are going to go out on the the main balcony and wave to our people at mid night, Hugo it's a tradition just before midnight on a royal birthday the town comes to the court yard to see there rulers become older. You know this."

"Yh but... it's never been done for me" I look to the floor as I realise how much I've missed.

"Oh Hugo..." dad say pushing my chin gently up "I realise this is your first time and it has been done for you, you just weren't on the balcony you have always had to watch from behind the glass door but times are changing and you are here"

"But I've missed so much as their Prince"

"No you have been as much a Prince as any and in fact I think you've been a better Prince because you have done your duty whilst keeping your identity secret."

"Really"

"Really Son" dad removes his hand.

"Hugo you are a great Prince and an amazing person you really haven't missed anything and things you have like Balls you are making up for now" she places her hand on my jaw line and strokes my cheek gently

"Thanks mum" I place my hand on top of hers and snuggle into her touch.

"Hugo why don't you go and see Astrid" dad suggests to my surprise.

"Wait... what... your letting me go out?" I look at him like he has two heads.

"Yes son, you need to see your girlfriend"

"I thought I had to stay in the castle?"

"Rules are made to be broken... don't repeat that"

"Thanks dad... but how do I get passed the press"

"You might just have to travel in style..." he says with mischief.

"Oh no... what are you up too?"

"Meet me in the garden in ten minutes once you are changed" before I can protest he walks away.

"Mum what is he planning"

"No idea sweety, you'll have to wait"

"Oh Gods"

"Oy go get ready mister"

"Okay mum thanks" I kiss her softly on her cheek and run of to my room.

oOo

I've quickly got changed into my black jeans and a green top with my classic black converse and I am already walking to the gardens as we speak.

I get to the big window doors that lead from the sun room into the garden and the doors are opened by two servants as I approach. I nod my head to say thanks to the servants and walk out into the grounds where a blast of wind hits me in the face along with the sound of a... helicopter. Oh no.

I look to my right and there indeed is a helicopter on the neat grass.

"Dad you cannot be serious?"

"Oh but I am" he smiles broadly from beside the helicopter.

"Dad I'll be seen by the press if I leave in that and what about Astrid, she might guess if I turn up in the royal helicopter"

"Well that's the thing..." dad was cut mid sentence.

"Is the Prince ready sir"

"Oh no."

The pilot takes one look at me and his jaw drops "H-Hiccup you're -you're... the Prince?"

"Hello Martin and yes I am the Prince and my names Hugo you don't have to call me Hiccup unless we are in the company of people who don't know I'm the Prince"

Martin stayed frozen for another half second before he snapped out off it and bowed making me feel really awkward but I still raised me head slightly and when he straightened up I bowed my head in respect, I could see dad nodding and smiling in approval fro my conduct.

"Wait... y-you are dating m-my daughter"

"Yes..."

"My daughter is dating the future KING!" Oh no he's starting to freak out.

"I would like it if you wouldn't tell Astrid I would like to do it when the times right"

"How can I keep this secrets form my daughter"

"I'm really sorry Martin for doing this but that's an order you cannot tell Astrid" he looked a little shocked at fist but then smiles.

"Okay I won't, she certainly picked a good lad and not just because you are the Prince I liked you before hand but you certainly know how too lead"

"Thanks Martin"

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well son Martin is always flying helicopters all the time so he is going to stay low hidden by the castle and mountain and then he'll fly up out of view, when he drops down near his house it won't seem suspicious because he is always flying. Then you get out at the side facing away from the house jump the fence then walk to the front door. Okay"

"Okay that might work"

"Are you ready Hic-Hugo?"

"Yes, thank you Martin"

We both climes in to the helicopter and I'm given a head set that I place on my head.

"Ready" I hear Martins voice through the head set, it sounds crackled from the radio.

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem your majesty" with that he salutes which I can see from a mirror in the front and I laugh.

The propellers are already going and slowly the helicopter lifts off the ground and before I know it we have traveled round the mountains and are now rising above the clouds. After a little while the helicopter started to descend and I can see the whole of Berk, I love seeing Berk from above everything looks small but in place even the castle looks like it should be, it doesn't look out of place or ugly. In fact it looks stunning, the early evening light, lights up the castle making the stain glass windows glow and the white stone look pure it really is a magnificent home.

"You have quite the house there lad-sorry Sir"

"No, no please talk to me as Hiccup but call me Hugo when we are alone and yes it really is something"

"I can't believe my daughter is going out with the Prince"

"Well she is"

"Wait...don't...aren't...no... you are suppose to marry soon" I choke on the air I just inhaled.

"W-what?" I choke out.

"You are the Prince"

"Well aware of that" I snark.

"So you need to marry soon"

"No I need to be engaged soon and married by 21"

"Are you are going to propose to Astrid?"

"Hopefully... she's the love of my life but I can't propose till summer anyway or I would have to propose in like a month according to traditions"

"Yes you should be engaged a couple weeks after your 18th and normally married by 19"

"The rules say you have to be engaged at 18 and married before 21, also I was going to ask you for her hand but I was waiting till everyone knew who I am."

"You where?"

"Of course, just because I'm the Prince doesn't mean I am any different, I still want your blessing."

"Well blessing granted"

"Really?"

"Yes, my daughter loves you and you clearly love her and she will be well looked after so I give my blessing"

"Thanks you Sir"

"Pleasure Hugo...we are just above my house, ready to run"

"Yep"

We slowly descend and the small house grows slowly and before I realise we've hit the ground and I'm sprinting out and jumping the fence.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

"Hey Daddy" I say as my dad walks through the door, I don't even need to look up because I know it'll be him I heard the helicopter.

"Hey Sweetheart" dad comes and kisses me on the head from where I am sat at the kitchen table.

"Did you see the Prince at work?" Dad spits out his water but before he could answer the doorbell goes.

*Ding dong*

"I'll get it" I get up and walk to the door wondering who would come to visit the day before the Princes Ceremony. I open the door to find... "Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"Erm come to see my Girlfriend... I'm a little stressed" I beacon him in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Why?" I ask as I lead him to the sofa.

"Just family stuff" he says as he sits on the sofa next to me and rests his head on my shoulder as I stroke his hair.

"Babe you know you can tell me anything" I stop playing with his hair and look him in the eyes and he looks up into mine.

"I know but I can't tell you just yet, times not right"

"Okay you don't have to tell me yet" I go back to playing with his thick, soft, auburn hair and he looks back down.

"Astrid would you still love me if I wasn't who you thought I was?"

"Why, have you killed someone?" I joke.

"No, but being serious" he looks back up at me.

"Yes I would, Hiccup I love you, you dork" I playfully swat him on the head.

"That's a relief" he laughs.

"So why aren't you who I thought"

"No I am who you think I just wanted to make sure you would still love me"

"Course I would idiot" I pull his chin up and kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back and then we pull away.

After a few minutes of cuddling I finally speak.

"So when are you picking me up tomorrow" I hear hiccup gulp like he's stressed "Hiccup what is it"

"Erm... I-I can't go t-tomorrow"

"Why?" I ask In confusion.

"Well I can't go with you and the others I have to stay with my parents"

"Can't you at least meet me at the ball"

"I'll try but I don't know if I'll be aloud"

"Hiccup you are 18 you can decide for yourself"

"I-I know but my mum and dad are friends with the King as Queen and they want me to help out a bit"

"Oh"

"Will you try and dance with me at least once?"

"Definitely"

"Good"

I go back to playing with his hair and eventually decide to put a film on and order pizza, before we know it it's nine at night and Hiccups asleep on my lap.

oOo

*buzz... buzz...buzz*

"Hiccup your phone" I gently shake him awake.

"Pass it to me please" he says sleepily, I grasp his phone and the texts are from his mum, before I could read much Hiccup snatched the phone out my hand.

"Sorry that might be... erm... private" I could have sworn that message said... Hugo. No it can't be but then again this has happened twice.

"Babe did that say Hugo?" He is hiding something big.

"N-no why?"

"I swear that said Hugo" I start to interrogate him.

"Honey it must have said Henry and besides he isn't the Prince if that's what your getting at I've seen him remember." My dad says coming into the room "in fact I have to go to the palace now to see the Prince about tomorrow"

"I-i know he isn't I'm just being silly, sorry babe" I turn to Hiccup and kiss him.

"Astrid I need to go, it's getting late and I need to be ready with my parents to go see the Prince at midnight"

"Oh Yh I forgot about the whole watching the royal turn a different age thing"

"It's the first time I'm going"

"Really?"

"Normally Alvin wouldn't let me"

"Oh I forgot about him" I spat.

"Hey it's okay, I got to go though night babe" he gets up and kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll see Hiccup out" my dad says and they both walk out the door.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

I say goodbye too Martin and walk into the Palace, the doors are opened from the inside by the servants on the door. I walk through the sun room which is lite by the chandeliers and out into the corridor.

I decide to take a short cut to the atrium and use the servant passages that lead from the corridor leading to the sun room down into there living area, well the ones who live here living area. Its nice down here there is a big living room with a fire and a big flat screen tv along with sofa's and chairs, further along there is a little kitchen for making tea and coffee, popcorn, warming up food etc and a fridge for snacks and drinks. Down a corridor from the kitchen are the bedrooms which are very comfortable, there is a medium sized tv in each room, a double bed, wardrobe, en suit and dressing table, there are 20 rooms all together though not all are in use.

I say hi to a few of the staff who are currently off duty but waiting to go outside at midnight and then I walk up the steps that lead into the entrance hall. The passage is hidden and blends in to the wall, only a member of staff or my family know where these passages are.

I walk up the stairs and into the atrium to find my mum and dad snuggled on the sofa watching the news from the flat screen 56inch tv that comes out of the floor when we want.

"Hey Mum, Dad what are you watching?" I already know its about me.

"A report about you and are we going to see you this year on the balcony at midnight" my dad says not letting his eyes leave the tv screen.

"Scooch up then, I'd like to see what they say about me" I walk up to the sofa and both mum and dad move up to allow me to sit down.

"Prince Hugo Horrendous Haddock the third, our mysterious Prince is only mere hours away from turning 18 and the big question is will he follow tradition for once and come out onto the balcony tonight"

"Okay thats mean" I complain about basically being called a stickler for tradition.

"Ignore them Sweety" my mother says and strokes my arm.

"Well Bob there has been word that the Prince will not becoming out tonight but the King and Queen certainly will"

"Well Sue it'll be a disappointment but the Prince has a busy day tomorrow"

"Yes he does, the Ceremony and Ball not forgetting finding his future Queen."

"Who will be that lucky lady"

"No body knows but plenty of girls are getting ready to win him over and gain his love"

"And his fortune and status" I add. "I'm done with these reporters, they cannot keep saying stuff like this" I say to mum and dad.

"Agreed, they are stepping too far out of line, I'll get it sorted Son but not now we are celebrating I'll sort it next week" dad sound as pissed as I feel.

"Okay dad thank you"

"No problem Son"

"Hugo we are going to put a film on so why don't you get your mask and come back since by the time the films done it'll be nearly midnight" my mother turns to me saying.

"Okay but why don't we pick the film first and you can setting up while I get the mask"

"Okay, what film Hugo?" my dad asks.

"I don't mind"

"Hugo it's your birthday you pick the film" my dad insists.

"Okay lets watch Iron Man"

"Okay Iron man it is, go get your mask and it'll be set up when you get back."

oOo

I walk into my room and find the mask on my freshly turned down bed, the mask is in a box wrapped in warping paper with a bow on top. I walk over to it and I carefully unwrap the box, once unwrapped I pull the lid off and place it to the side. The mask inside is beautiful, not as beautiful as the night fury mask but it was still amazing; the mask is white gold with dark blue gems placed on the mask.

I pick up the mask out of the box and bring in to my face, just like the night fury one it fitted onto my face perfectly without needing a strap. I look in the mirror and realise I'm still in my jeans and t-shirt and the mask looks very odd with my outfit.

I go into my wardrobe and find my dark blue 3 piece suit, brown brogues, white shirt and a dark red tie and handkerchief. I walk round the screen and get changed, I don't dare get changed in the room because Ben and other servings have a habit of walking in nowhere day.

Once I'm dressed I look in the mirror to do a once over I adjust the handkerchief in my pocket and then head back towards the atrium.

"Son you've changed" my dad notices.

"Yh I thought wearing jeans and a green t wasn't going to look very good to the public" I say sarcastically.

"Thats true it wouldn't, you look very handsome Son"

"Thanks Dad"

"Wheres mum gone?"

"She's gone to make some butter popcorn"

"Okay"

5 minuets later mum returns with a massive bowl of popcorn, she sits down next to me and hands me the blow because I am in the middle and my dad will undoubtedly want some. I rest my head on my mums shoulder and she strokes my hair like Astrid did earlier and we settle down to watch Iron Man.

After ruffly 2 hours the film is finished and it's 11:30.

"Oh Stoic, it's only half an hour before our baby boy comes of age and turns 18" mum says whilst hugging dad, she sounded a little teary.

"I know Val, it feels like only yesterday when he was running around the castle playing vikings and dragons" they both stare at me and its starting to get a little creepy.

"Don't get all nostalgic on me" I joke trying to break the awkward silence.

"Son this is a big moment for myself and your mother and you for that matter we are aloud to feel a little sentiment"

"I know it just feels so strange that in half an hour less I will be 18 and will becoming the crowned Prince, its scary"

"Indeed it is Son but trust me you will be great"

"How do you know that dad?" mum and dad share a look, they know something and they are hiding it from me "what are you two hiding…?"

"Nothing" they both reply too quickly, they are defiantly hiding something.

"You're lying what is it?"

Dad sighs "Son when a royal is born their prophecy is told by the elder to the parents, you can never know your prophecy or else it wont come true" he has to be joking.

"And you are telling me this now?"

"You can only be told when you come of age"

"And why is that?"

"Because Son the prophecy only goes up to when you are 18, if the prophecy for your crowning ceremony doesn't come true then your life may take a very different path" my mum interjects.

"Is my prophecy good?"

"We can't tell you that till you are 18 which you aren't yet"

"Dad I am 15 minuets away from 18 just tell me please" I plead.

"Nope we can't tell you yet, I'll tell you once we have been onto the balcony like my dad did for me."

"And you'll tell me everything"

"To an extent we can't tell you what'll happen in the ceremony but we can tell you most things because you have already done them"

"Okay… being a royal gets stranger and stranger" dad and mum laugh.

"You have no idea Son"

"That fills me with confidence" I laugh along with them.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty's but you have 5 minutes before you need to go onto the balcony" Stewart one of the senior servants says a little timidly.

"It's really 10 too already?" Dad asks a little shocked.

"Yes sir"

"can you get mine and Valka's cloak, Thank you Stewart and my my how time flys, my boy is 18 in 10 minutes" he says like he has just realised it.

"Just realised that Dad" I joke.

"No, no but it's only just dawned on me how grown up you are, you are responsible, caring, a leader and a fine young man who will make an amazing King." Dad says this as a servant places his cloak on his shoulders and clips it onto he's suit.

Dad and mum always have to wear a cloak and their crowns but when they are trying to relax they take the cloak off. When I become crowned Prince I'll have to wear my cloak all the time as well.

"Thank you Dad"

"I'm so proud of you Son"

"We both are" mum says as her cloak is also placed on her shoulders and clipped onto her lovely long dress.

Mum always has to wear fancy dress just like me and dad have to wear suits, I imaging it can get annoying because the dresses are corset dresses and that's for a normal day, for a special day she has to wear a ball gown kinda dress.

"Thank you" I smile at both of them but before I can say anything to them Stewart speaks up.

"It's time Prince Hugo" he gestures to the glass double doors.

"Then let's do this" I place the mask on my face and walk towards the glass double doors that lead on to the main balcony and trumpets begin to play a tune to get people's attention.

The doors open as I approach, mum and Dad following a couple of paces behind me. I walk on to the balcony and silence falls, you could hear a pin drop but after a few seconds of silence the court yard burst out into cheering. I wave to my people and then my parents come up behind me and do the same and before we realise it's 10 seconds too midnight and the trumpet is playing to signal it.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE HUGO" everyone shouted including my parents though they didn't shout.

There was a few seconds of cheering then everyone went silent and all the people in view began to bow even my mum and Dad declined their heads, it felt awkward but amazing all at the same time. All I could do in those few second was straighten up and hold my head up high till they all rose.

Dad walks forward and stands too my left whilst putting his arm round my shoulders and my mother steps forward and stands to my rights.

"My dear people we have all gathered here for a very special occasion, my Son, your Prince's Birthday, he is officially 18 and has come of age. We will be celebrating this more tomorrow but this is a very momentous occasion, for the first time in 13 years you have seen your Prince in the flesh. Times having been difficult with Hugo having to keep his identity hidden but it has been in his best interest and I think I can vouch for everyone when I say he hasn't slacked his duty even though he hasn't been in the public eye. Hugo has done the very best for us all and will continue to do so for many years to come and it'll be easier when his identity is reviled after his High School graduation this summer. I think you have heard enough from me and would like to hear from the Prince himself" Dad steps back along with mum and pats me on the back, I really didn't expect to be doing a speech so I suppose it'll be from the heart.

"Thank you for all turning up for my first ever time coming out on to the balcony at midnight on my Birthday, it means a lot because you have all come to show your support for me when you don't even know who I am. I believe this Kingdom is amazing and along with everyone in it we all work together to keep Berk going, I know this because I live among you and there are many people in the crowd that I know very well some of them are even my friends. To the people who do know me but don't know it's me I am the same person I have and always will be and I hope when you find out my identity you will still want to support me the way you already do without even knowing it." I look down to Astrid who I can see in the middle of the courtyard, it took me a while to find her. "The time has come for me to step out of the shadows and become more public, for me to show up to events that before I've never been able to attend which I dearly regret. You won't know who I am but you will learn the person behind the mask not just your Prince just like my friends have. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as a finish speaking the courtyard explodes to life with cheering and clapping and I nod to people saying thank you and a load off fireworks go off and everyone turns to look.

"Son that was an amazing speech" Dad whispers in my ear as we look up at the fireworks.

"Thanks Dad, though you could have warned me!"

"The best speeches come from the heart son" he pats me on the back them wraps his arm round me and mum does the same on the other side as we watch the fireworks.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

"Astrid sweetheart we need to get going it's 10:30 and we want a good place to see the Prince" Dad says as he walks up to me and squeeze my shoulder.

I get up off the sofa and find my thick winter jacket with a thick fluffy hood, since it was still winter for Berk it was absolutely freezing at night not that its much better in the day. I wrap my scarf round my neck, put on my gloves and finally get on my winter boots.

"I'm ready to go dad"

"Okay get in the car with your mother I'll be 2 minuets"

"Okay Daddy" both me and mum walk to the car and get in it, the car felt like a freezer so mum quickly gets the heating on.

"So the Prince?" mum turns to me with a knowing look.

"What about him?"

"Honey you are the prettiest girl on Berk I bet the Prince will have his eye on you at the ball tomorrow" I can see the glint in her eyes.

"Mum i'm with Hiccup and I love him so it wouldn't matter if he did because I would say no"

"Even to dance with him?"

"I suppose I'd dance with him but only if he asks and only because I don't want to seem rude to our rulers" mum smiled looking impressed with my answer.

"You really love Hiccup don't you?"

"With all my heart"

"Then forget the Prince you focus on Hiccup"

"I will" the car door opens at that moment and dad climbs in.

"Okay we ready?" he says

"Yes" both myself and my mother reply.

"We have a 45 minute journey to the castle then we need to park and find a good place to stand"

"Okay dad, lets go" and off we went.

oOo

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like seconds since we left the house and now we are here parked in front of the castle. The castle is always lit up by lights that shine on to it making the white stones look like they were made in Asgard and the stain glass window glow like they are a portal into another world as all the lights mixes together.

"Com on honey we need to go find a space, it's 11:20" my mum leans back into the back and says.

"Okay mum" I says and hop out of the car.

"Come on my girls we want to try and get in the circle in the middle of the courtyard, it's where we will get the best view" dad says grabbing mine and my mothers hand.

"Okay dad what ever you say" he starts to pull us up the little hill and through the gates to the courtyard.

The courtyard was already starting to fill up with people standing in groups having s chat with their friends and family. Dad carries on pulling me and my mother till we get to the centre of the courtyard, the view from the middle is perfect you can see the whole balcony and anyone who will be standing on it and it'll be a clear view not just some blurry heads.

"Great spot dad, we'll be able to see the Prince clearly from here" I can see dads smug smile from the corner of my eye.

"I know it was a great choice" he says very obnoxiously.

"Dad no need to be big headed"

"Sorry" he laughs.

I check my phone to see what time it is, 11:30, my phone suddenly buzzes and a text from Hiccup pops up.

Hiccup: Hey Astrid thanks for calming me down earlier xxx

I quickly reply.

Astrid: No problem babe you would have done the same to me xxx

Hiccup: Very true milady but still thank you xxx

Astrid: honestly babe is fine, where are you by the way it's nearly midnight so I guess you are in the courtyard? Xxx

Hiccup: Unfortunately no I'm not I have to stay at home and help my parents get ready for tomorrow xxx

Astrid: Oh, okay to bad you are missing it again xxx

Hiccup: Yh it's a shame xxx

Astrid: Yh it is and you can't watch with me :' ( xxx

Hiccup: I know sorry babe xxx

Astrid: it's okay, I better go love you xxx

Hiccup: Love you too xxx

With that I put my phone away and began to talk to my parents till nearer midnight.

Trumpets begin to sound and everyone looked up to the balcony, the glass double doors opened and out came the Prince wearing a beautiful suit and a spectacular hand crafted mask. Not far behind him was his parents the King and Queen both looking proud and radiant both standing two paces behind him. The Prince begins to wave and the whole island erupted with sounds, all cheering and clapping, happy our Prince has finally come out of hiding, kind of.

Before anyone realise the trumpet plays to signal that it's ten seconds to midnight

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE HUGO" everyone shouts.

There was a few seconds of cheering then everyone went silent and we all began to bow to our Prince. In those few second he straighten up and held his head high like a true Prince till we all rose.

King Stoic walks forward and stands too the Prince's left and Queen Valka steps forward and stands to his right, I'm guessing the King is about to make a speech.

"My dear people we have all gathered here for a very special occasion, my Son, your Prince's Birthday, he is officially 18 and has come of age. We will be celebrating this more tomorrow but this is a very momentous occasion, for the first time in 13 years you have seen your Prince in the flesh. Times having been difficult with Hugo having to keep his identity hidden but it has been in his best interest and I think I can vouch for everyone when I say he hasn't slacked his duty even though he hasn't been in the public eye. Hugo has done the very best for us all and will continue to do so for many years to come and it'll be easier when his identity is reviled after his High School graduation this summer. I think you have heard enough from me and would like to hear from the Prince himself" I knew he was going to make a speech and a good speech it was, the King steps back along with the Queen and leaves the Prince to speak, this'll be the first time we've herd his voice.

"Thank you for all turning up for my first ever time coming out on to the balcony at midnight on my Birthday, it means a lot because you have all come to show your support for me when you don't even know who I am. I believe this Kingdom is amazing and along with everyone on it we all work together to keep Berk going, I know this because I live among you and there are many people in the crowd that I know very well some of them are even my friends. To the people who do know me but don't know it's me I am the same person I have and always will be and I hope when you find out my identity you will still want to support me the way you already do without even knowing it." Did he just look at me? "The time has come for me to step out of the shadows and become more public, for me to show up to events that before I've never been able to attend which I dearly regret. You won't know who I am but you will learn the person behind the mask not just your Prince like my friend have. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as he finishes speaking the courtyard fills with cheering and clapping, a load off fireworks go off and everyone turns to look.

But something is bothering me... I know that voice.


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the slow update, I have been soooooo busy but this is a nice long chapter to make up for the long wait!! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Meg x**

Chapter 13: The celebration

Hiccups PoV

"Happy Birthday Prince Hugo, its time to get up"

I slowly open my eyes to the curtains already drawn back and my ceremonial attire on the manakin in front of the window. All of a sudden it hit me like a tone of bricks its my birthday and I'm becoming the crowned Prince TODAY!

"OH MY GOD'S" I suddenly sit up straight and nearly give Ben a heart attack, "I'm 18, it's it's m-my birthday, I've c-come of age, its the ceremony and and b-ball today" I sit really still and stare at the wall in front off me as I have this little freak out.

"Yes you are, yes it is, yes you have and yes its today, don't freak out" Ben says, I think he is trying to be reassuring but he is failing miserably.

"I'mnotfreakingoutareyoufreakingoutbecauseI'mnotfreakingout" I ramble really fast it was almost incoherent.

"Hugo, calm down" Ben places a hand on my shoulder and I tense up down to old habits and because I'M FREAKING OUT! "Hugo you need to calm down and get into the shower and get ready. I will bring you up some breakfast but whilst I'm gone you need to be showered and at 7:30 some other servants will be coming to help you get dressed and ready." Ben says calmly.

"Ben I'm not ready for this" I look up at him and nervously run my hand through my hair and down the back of my neck.

"Hugo you have been ready since day one, you are the best Prince Berk has ever seen and you will do amazing" Ben reassures.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I really think so, even better than your dad, please don't tell him I said that"

"I won't and thanks Ben, I feel a little calmer"

"Good, now get ready!" he points to the shower.

"Okay, okay I'm going" I say as I lazily get out of bed.

Ben leaves the room with a bow and I stumble into the bathroom, I set the shower running and once its ready I get in. I do my usual morning routine once out the shower, I put some boxes on and a bath robe and then head out into my room where Ben is waiting with my breakfast.

"Thanks Ben, I'm not really that hungry though" I say as I sit on my bed and rub the back of my neck agin.

I'm really not sure what I'm going to do, I can't become crowned Prince I'm not good enough and I want to be able to dance with Astrid but if I do she won't know it's me and I promised her. What am I going to do?

"Hugo you need to eat something and stop worrying, everything will be fine"

"I don't think it will Ben, what happens if the ring rejects me and I don't get healed from these horrible scars, for one I'll lose everything and I'll be stuck with these marks that bring back a lot of pain to even look at them"

"Hugo I promise it'll be fine, you will not fail and you won't lose anyone but you need to eat something and if I was you I'd get into the long sleeved shirt you have to wear under that uncomfortable suit so the other servants don't see those scars"

"That's a good idea I'll have my coffee and a slice of toast and then get ready"

"You need more than that, I've brought you a full fry up" I look at Ben and he is trying to be strict shown by the expression on his face.

"Thank you really but I can't eat Ben I'm sorry"

"Okay Prince Hugo but try and get something down you, I'm just going to get things ready and set up for when the other servants come in to help" I take a bite of my toast but I can't get myself to swallow it, eventually it goes down but it just adds fuel to my already sick stomach.

"Ben do you want any help?" I offer after eating half a piece of toast and a big gulp of my coffee.

"No Hugo its fine, thank you for asking but if you aren't going to eat anything else I suggest you get into the under top for your suit" he points to a plain grey long sleeved top hanging by my suit.

"Again you make a good point, I'll go do that now" I grab the under top and walk behind the screen to put the top on.

After I put the under top on I put the bath robe back on and sit down on my bed and turn the TV on, I decided I'd have a look at the news because what else would be on TV on a day like today.

As soon as I switch the TV on the headline read: PRINCE HUGO'S COMING OF AGE

I listen to the news for about 15 mins, all the report keeps droning on about is how I'm 18 and that i'll be training to become King and I will have to find a wife soon, all that crap.

But luckily the servants come in, bowing as they enter ready to get me in my suit.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

"Astrid, honey, it's time for you to get up" I can hear my mum shouting from down stairs, she must be in the kitchen cooking breakfast since I can smell bacon that has been wafted through the house.

"Okay I'll get up in 10 minutes" I reply sleepily and role over to go back to sleep.

"No, you'll get up now missy it's 9 o'clock, we have to be at the palace for 11 the royal family have kindly laid out a buffet for Berk and we will attend ready for the ceremony at 1" Oh My Gods I totally forgot that it's the Princes Ceremony and ball, I need to get ready pronto.

But first I'm going to text Hiccup:

Astrid: morning babe, hope you haven't forgotten you promise to dance with me tonight!? Xxx

Hiccup: nope not at all but I don't know if it'll be possible m'lady xxx

Astrid: awwww, why?? :( xxx

Hiccup: my mum and dad are going to have a tight rain on me tonight, sorry Ast xxx

Astrid: why do they have such a tight rain on you Hiccup, it's not like your the Prince!!! Xxx

Hiccup: I know, I know my parents just want me to be with them and to make a good impression on the King, Queen and Prince, I think they want me to become friends with the Prince xxx

Astrid: I doubt you'll be able to get close to the Prince, he probably have guards all over him xxx

Hiccup: almost definitely but people can try, I'm sure he wouldn't mind xxx

Astrid: probably not he seems like a very nice down to earth person but he needs to be protect he is the heir to the throne xxx

Hiccup: and boy does he know it, I imagine xxx

Astrid: he's are age and has so much responsibility, it's admirable the way he copes xxx

Hiccup: I suppose... I really have to go Astrid I'm really sorry xxx

Astrid: okay babe, love you xxx

Hiccup: love you more xxx

With that I put my phone down on my bedside table and head down stairs to get some breakfast.

After breakfast I head into my bath room and begins to run a hot bubble bath, I think I deserve it with all the planning for the school ball in honour of the Prince. It's taken me and the school council months to get this all planed, we've all put blood sweat and tears into it, though Hiccup did become a little slack near the end but I suppose with all the stuff happening with his parents and Alvin it isn't a surprise he is struggling.

I turn of the bath water and undress, I slowly slide into the hot, steamy water and relax into the bubbles. I have about 30 minutes to have my bath before I have to get out and get ready, so for now I'll relax... I wonder what Hiccups doing?

Hiccups PoV

"Hugo, sire, can you please put your phone down it's making this task even more difficult" one of the servants say politely.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise it was a problem" I give my phone to one of the servants to put down after I sent my final text to Astrid.

I can't stop thinking of Astrid and how she'll react when she finds out I'm the Prince, she'll probably want nothing to do with me because I've technically lied to her and she is dating me under false pretences. But then again this is Astrid, my Astrid, she'll understand I mean I love her and she loves me so it shouldn't matter but equally becoming a part of the royal family is almost like giving your freedom away. Can I really ask that of her???

"Ouch!" My thoughts are suddenly broken as I feel something pinch my skin.

"I'm- i'm so s-sorry sir" Lucky, one of the servant boys squeak and he bows again.

"Lucky don't worry about it, it was only a little pinch I think I'll live" I laugh and he smiles.

"I am really sorry Hugo, I'll do better"

"You are 16 years old, you are bound to make mistakes" I smile at him and then look away into the mirror.

It was almost hard to recognise myself standing in proper Princely attire, in fact this was my first proper time and for the first time in a very long time I felt like a Prince and I feel like I can rule the Kingdom one day. It sounds strange but looking at myself in the mirror complete with my suit and cloak on I look the part and I look confident and with Astrid by my side as well I know I can do this. It's a great feeling and I feel ready for today.

"Master Hugo there is only one thing left for you to do" David say to me whilst signalling towards the beautiful night fury mask that was laid on a red velvet cushion held by non other than Harry, Lucky's brother.

I step of the podium and walk forward towards the mask, I gently pick it up and slowly place it to my face. The cool metal touch's my skin and hugs around my face, fitting perfectly into every curve and contour.

I look up and stare into the mirror, the sight was amazing, everything fitted together perfectly, all the colours went together and the mask went so well with the suit it looked part of it. It's mind blowing.

I turn round to look at David and the servants and they all look in aww, very suddenly all the servants in the room get down on to one knee and bow. This happens very rarely and is a sign of the greatest upmost respect for someone, making me feel very, very honoured indeed.

I stand a little taller and look up a little before I bow my own head in respect. "you may rise" I say in the most un snobby voice as possible but in these situations they won't stand till instructed.

Everyone in the room rises just as my parents walk in.

"Oh my darling boy, you look absolutely amazing" my mother says in shock and delight as she rushes forward to give me a hug.

My father hangs back with a wide grin on his face admiring the beautiful ornate mask and stunning tailed suit.

"Hugo, my son, my heir, my child, I could not put into words how proud of you I am. You have come so far and done so much for our Kingdom and one day I know you will make a very fine King, much better than I. You know all the laws, all the codes and you know everyone of our people but remember Hugo, you are their Prince. You have to act like the Prince you are, except the gifts you receive gracefully, don't be rude and must importantly you must not show weakness and must always treat your people as your people find a balance between friends and your subjects. We protect them first and foremost ." He comes over and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Son, my boy, knock them dead" he says gently punching my shoulder, making me tense slightly, he then engulfs me in a hug along with my mother.

We all quickly pull away as the clock strikes 11.

"You majesty, it is time for one last run through the ceremony before your subjects come in at 12" Bruce a very old servant who organises pretty much everything, he is head of the servants.

"Thank you Bruce" I say as I bow my head and make to walk with him leaving my parents behind.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

As I walk into the Palace court yard with my family and I am amazed, there are banners every where going from wall to wall in the Berk colours. Tables of food to the eye can see are placed neatly around the walls of the courtyard and tables and seats are in the middle, each covered in a beautiful table spread with a flower in between every 4 people.

The castle look stunning, it had only the natural sunlight, lighting the castle, the white bricks gleaming and the glass windows somehow shining out casting all different colours on the ground. It's spectacular.

"Astrid dear, it's 10 past 11 and we are to be seated at 12 so hurry and get some lunch we won't get dinner till 7 I imagine." My mother says gently shoving me towards the food tables.

I grab myself a plate and place 3 small sandwiches on, all different fillings, then I moved onto cake, I took a slice of chocolate cake and grabbed some strawberries to go with it, finally I got myself a drink of water and went to sit with my parents who had some how already gotten there food.

"What happens after we eat?" I ask my mother and father.

"They open up the door and we walk towards the throne room which is behind the main staircase." My father says knowingly.

"Okay, thanks you"

I eat quickly trying not to get crumbs on my Sky blue dress, the dress is a corset dress and hugs round my waist and flares out slightly from my waist trailing behind me at the back. To compliment the dress I'm wearing black strapy heels along with a black sparkly bag. To match the dress for the ball, my mask is a deadly Nader in the same blue as my dress with purple and yellow flecks.

Trumpet sounds*

"It's time" my mother whispers as everyone stands up.

The giant main doors open and servants are at the door kindly leading the way, we walk Into the entrance and all look in aww, the celling is covered in banners that crisscross all the way up to the very top.

Looking in front I can see the beautifully decorated stair case decorated with the same banners in Berks colours and servants blocking the stair by standing across the bottom in a line.

Round the side of the staircase several servants are pointing the way to the big ornate doors of the throne room, as we enter we see the same banner patten but also a lot of flowers of all colours and species in bunches tied to beautifully carved marble pillars. Down the middle a red carpet with gold embroidery is laid and to either side are chairs all the way to the front, everyone with a name card showing us our allocated seats. At the very front are the thrones, there are two big thrones and on one side a slightly smaller throne, my guess is that's the Princes throne.

They where amazing to look at, they are beautiful carved blue/black marble with a silver cushion on the seating area. There where jewels of every colour on what clearly must be the Kings chair, or I suppose the person who inherited the throne if that was a female or male. The Queens chair, or the person who marries into the family's seat is also covered in jewels but not as many. And the Princes chair also had jewels but instead of having loads of mixed sized jewels he had 5 medium sized stones, one on each arm and three above where his head will be in a triangle shape.

We eventually find our seats and sit down, as the Prince had promised to Snotlout our family's where all sat together near the front, which is weird because we where sat with his family and very high status people, why are we here? It's not like the Prince knows us.

The thought doesn't last long as Snotlout, Fishleg's, the twins and Snotlouts family all come and sit down in their allocated seats.

It's strange how I'm sat on the front row next to Snotlout and directly behind are my parents and Fishlegs and the third row are where the twins are sat. Why am I on the front row?

I try and push this to the back of my mind, I'm clearly overthinking it so instead I concentrate on what everyone is wearing.

Snotlout certainly cleans up well but for some reason I think it might have been down to his mother. He's wearing a grey three price suit with silver embroidered around the edges, a purple tie and handkerchief, a pocket watch which showed of the silver chain and black Bruges. He looked very stylish, he even had his hair combed back which never happens.

Fishlegs looked good but he clearly doesn't have many suits or just terrible fashion sense, he has a tweed three piece suit on with a gold tie and brown Bruges. Being honest it made him look about 90.

The twins, well, I didn't know they could look so smart! Tuff is wear a army green three price suit with a brown bow tie and brown Bruges. His hair is neatly pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head, on his wrist a very nice watch is displayed and in his jacket pocket a satin brown handkerchief was neatly peaking out.

Ruffnut also dressed amazingly, she has a satin bronze ball gown on. It's not a typical really puffy ball gown it's more of a slightly puffy dress that doesn't just fall straight down. She also has her hair pulled back into a neat bun with a Dutch plate leading into it, she has silver dangling earrings in, a necklace around her neck almost touching the sweetheart neck of her dress and a bracelet on her wrist. To top everything off she matched her dress with black hells and a black clutch.

Before I could think about anything else the trumpets sound again, I check my dad's watch and it's 11:45, before I could register anything else everyone was standing up. I look to the doors, two servants push them open to reveal the King and Queen standing side by side, the Queen gently holding on to the Kings arm.

They slowly walk down the centre of the room as the organ plays some anthem or something. The King and Queen look radiant, the Queen wearing a beautiful deep purple corset dress; it laced up at the back and the front had a beautiful silver pattern going down a panel central of the top of the dress. The sleeves are the same colour purple mesh with silver embroidered making a beautiful pattern all the way up the arm. The bottoms of the dress has two layers, the bottom was the same silver pattern, the top layer is plain purple with silver embroidered round the bottom of the dress and the edges. The top layers meet at the top in a point and fan out showing the beautiful underneath, but you can't see much of the top layer since it's covered with a silver velvet cape with gold embroidery all over in a beautiful pattern, it trailed about a meter behind her as she walked. The Queen has her hair beautifully styled, it was a half up half down style with four braids leading into a half bun, she has random braids all through her hair and the rest gently curled. On top of her head sat her crown, a beautiful white gold crown with beautiful jewel all over and it just sat perfectly atop her head, how does it even stay on? Along with the crown she has beautiful silver and diamond earrings in and a big diamond necklace round her neck.

The King also looked very dashing in a dark blue royal suit, on the shoulders are silver shoulder pads and gold chains hang from every button, the whole suit had silver and gold embroidery running round the edges. The Kings cape was a dark blue/black with white fur round the edges with silver and gold embroidery swirling in patients all over and it trailed about a meter and half behind him. He also wore the crown on the top of his head, perfectly balanced, the crown is magnificent it's the same white gold as the queens but with far more jewels including one big dark blue/black jewel in the very middle.

The King and Queen elegantly take their seats on their thrones, the King sat in the middle seat and the Queen on his right clearly leaving the Princes to be sat to his left in the Princes seat.

Everything goes astonishing quite, so quite you could hear a pin drop and a servant walks to the front, clearing his voice he says...

"Introduced our King and Queen, Stoic and Vallka Haddock" they remain seated but everyone in the room stands and bows.

With a nod from the King everyone straightens up just in time for the doors to open again. Through the door came the priest followed by tow servants, one holding the Princes crown and the other the royal seal, then a whole choir follows singing a beautiful anthem I can only presume to be in Latin and finally after they reach the front the Prince appears.

The Prince is a tall lean man with slightly messy aurburn hair, his face is covered by a night fury mask, the dragon of the royal house; the mask was covered in dark blue/black jewels and poking through the eye holes, piercing emerald eyes shine. The eyes seem very familiar, I know those eyes I swear. But who's are they??

Hiccups PoV

As I stand in the entrance of the throne room my heart jumps into my throat, all my people are stood looking at me, waiting for me to enter. As I see the last two choir boys move to their place I begging to walk slowly.

I am completely on my own walking down the middle of the room, my father told me to look straight ahead or at your loved ones but only look when you are passing them. So I look directly head with my head slightly elevated to give a more 'regal' appearance, that's what my tutor always use to tell me to assure I look the part.

I finally get near the front and I glance at Astrid, she thinking, I can tell by her face, I hope she doesn't recognise me.

I get to the front and turn around to face my people, with out a seconds notice everyone bows. I wait a little while and finally bow my head so they can rise, they all then take there seat since the pries tells them. I obviously remain standing and the ceremony stars...

oOo

... 30 minutes later the priest had finally finished saying the prep stuff and he's about to put the ring on my finger. I freeze. This is it. Am I worthy.

I stand facing my parents and the priest, the priest gently grabs my left hand and says...

"People of Berk, this is it, our Prince will be judged to see if he is worthy, by the power I hold I say, let he be judged." with that he slowly places the ring on my wedding finger.

All of a sudden a really strange feeling becomes me, I can't explain how I feel it's like something is trying to burst out my chest, suddenly a bright multi colour light burst from my chest filling the whole room then suddenly spreading out over Berk.

All of a sudden I feel weightless but I can't see, my mind is blank and all I see is white, suddenly a black/blue dragon stands before me. This must be toothless, the protectors of the ring. He comes up to me and I feel a strong urge to reach out and touch him. I slowly reach my hand out and look away, after a minute or so I feel his snout press into my hand and I'm suddenly blow back to reality.

I have no idea what just transpired as my feet slowly hit the ground. I look at my parents who stare in utter shock along with everyone in the room.

I then look to the priest for help who steps forwards.

"Prince Hugo has been judged, and for the first time we have the purists of souls as our Heir. He has been judged as the most worthy Heir since time began because he has been marked with the mark of the night fury. His destiny is set to be the best King ever to walk the earth as this has never been seen but according to the scriptures he has been blessed with a souls of a Dragon and a heart of a King."

I stare at the Priest as he holds up our holy book showing me the picture and the description of what has happened. And he's right it say that I have a souls of a Dragon.

I'm going to pass out.

Before I can do anything the priest speaks again. "It is time to crown our Prince the true and most pure heir of Berk" as I look to my people I can see Alvin sneering on the front row, fists balled but on the other side on the front row I can see Astrid looking in aww. My beautiful Astrid, she looked proud which made me feel proud, even though she is proud of the Prince not me.

The servant with my crown on the satin red pillow walks towards the Priest, I get down on one knee towards my parents and the priest and wait for him to put the crown on my head. As he slowly places it on top of my head I feel that stage feeling again but this time it's coming from my head. The cool metal touches my head and I feel the pressure leave my head along with a bright white light.

I slowly look up and then finally stand to turn to my people.

"The Prince is crowned" my dad says form behind me in a cheer.

Everyone in the room including my parents get onto one knee and bow, I stand tall and look around the room before I finally say...

"Please rise" And they all do.

I walk over to my throne where my parents are stood, and at the same time we all sit down on our thrones and everyone bows again but to all three of us.

The choir sing another anthem as we sit in our thrones and our people stay staring at me in their seats.

Finally the choir finish and myself and my parents stand up to leave, I walk out first my cape trailing elegantly behind me as I keep my head forward and slightly up like I was always told. Then my parents follow along with the servants behind them and then everyone else all filing out into the courtyard. In the meanwhile myself and my parents walk to the atrium to prepare for the ball and going out onto the main balcony.

oOo

As soon as I get into the atrium I turn to my parents in a rage, throwing my mask onto the sofa in the process. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, was this in my prophecy, is this what you couldn't tell me"

"Hugo all it said was something great will happen when you are crowned and we just found out you are the most worthy person to ever walk this earth why are you mad?" My dad says confused.

"Because I didn't know what was happening to me and I don't know what Happened, what does the priest mean when he says I've been marked with the mark of the night fury?" I say pacing back and forth in front of them.

"You don't know?" My mum asks.

"Nope, I kinda blacked out of sorts, I saw Toothless the night fury of the ring and I touched him then I came back."

"You touched him?"

"Yes?"

"Hugo, no one has ever touched him"

"Really?"

"This must be why you have been marked"

"Literally marked??" Both my parents nod, still looking shocked.

"WHAT, where?" I yelp.

"Your back" my mother says.

"My back?... wait if it's on my back how do you know it's there?" I ask, the confusion clear in my voice.

My parents give each other an odd look "Well son... your shirt may have come undone and kind of floated off and then a bright gold light shone out of your back showing the night funny Mark. Then it went back in you and left the blue night fury mark on your skin." I stare at them in utter shock.

I stand there staring at them for a few minuets, trying to process what I've herd.

"Hugo, son, are you okay" my father says carful putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a Mark on my back, that's permanent. I have the soul of a Dragon apparently and supposedly meant to be the best ruler Berk will ever see. Why would I not be okay with THIS landed on me!" I turn to face the windows away from my parents, how is this possible?

"Hugo, I know this is hard and scary but you need to pull yourself together and be their Prince." My dad points to the window mean the people behind it.

"I know father but it's a lot to take in to be frank, I have a soul of a DRAGON!!"

"You are very blessed son, be proud" my mother gently says.

"We knew you where something special" dad says proudly.

"You can do this, honey" my mum says hugging me.

"I need five minutes alone, I'll be back soon" I say walking towards my bedroom.

"But master Hugo..." a servant pleads.

"I will be alone. " I interrupt him in a that's an order tone, I said it rather harshly but I don't know how to cope.

I finally get into my room and strip my top and under top off, I face the mirror, to scared to turn around. After a couple deep breaths I turn around, first thing I see is no scars as I slowly turn, then between my shoulders I see it. The blue mark; it's big, its central between my shoulder blades, a blue night fury curled into a circle shape, what's strange is one of the tail fins is red not blue and the eyes are piercing green.

I stare at the mark a little longer, it's not the worse thing to have permanently on you, it's better than scars but equally it's scary. Does this mark change me, does it fade or get larger, what does it do??

knock knock knock*

Before I could answer Ben walks in "Hugo, are you okay" he says with concern.

"You may be my servant but you don't have to always be at my side" I say also a little harshly and I see the hurt flash across his face.

"Actually I do but I came as your friend actually but clearly you don't feel the same" he goes to leave sounding angry and hurt.

"Wait... I'm sorry, of course you are my friend I'm just scared, Ben. What does this mean, what does it lead to?" I sit on my bed my head in my hands surprised that my crown is still on and also with my shirt still off.

"It means you are you, you are Hugo and are the kindest, politest, smartest, purest of us all. You are everything we are not but what you are now is an idiot who needs to pull himself together" he says firmly standing in front of me.

"May I remind you I'm the Prince" I say sarcastically with a slight undertone of seriousness.

"I'm talking to you as a friend not one of your subjects, Hugo" he sounds even more firm.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry again I shouldn't have been so rude. Let's do this" I get up and pick my shirt up beginning to put it on, I don't bother with the undershirt, I have nothing to hide now. Well not till school where I have to hide the mark on my back.

"There's the Hugo I know, go get them" Ben says patting me on the back as I walk out the door fastening my last button up.

oOo

When I get back into the atrium my parents are sat with a worried expression on their faces.

They jump up as they see me "Hugo! Are you okay" my mother says worriedly.

"Fine, mother, I just need to process it all and I think I'm okay now, sorry for my impertinence and sorry Bruce for being rude to you" Bruce gives a quick nod of forgiveness at which I smile at.

"Hugo, when you where a babe, such a wee thing, I feared you wouldn't make it but your father never doubted you and said you would become the strongest of them all and he is right. You have the heart of a King and a soul of a Dragon. Only you can unit us all" my mother says gently as she plays with my hair.

"Your mother is right Hugo, you are the best of us all and now you need to be you, and shine" my dad says in agreement with my mum.

"You ready your highness's" Bruce asks pointing to the opening doors, I take my mask out of my fathers hands and place it to my face.

"More than ever" I say confidently and stride out in front of my parents onto the balcony.

oOo

Astrid PoV

As we all wait patiently for the Prince to appear on the balcony no one could stop them self talking about this revelation, in our life time we have seen the most pure Heir and soon King.

"Astrid" Fishlegs runs over with the others, clearly they where looking for me in the crowd.

"Oh my Gods, what just happened" Snotlout says looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"We have been blessed, Snotlout. Your cousin is the purist of heart and will save us all" I say in a clear tone.

"Do you think he knew?" Ruffnut asked.

"By the look on he gave his parents and the priest he had no idea" Heather said coming up behind Ruff and Tuff giving them both heart attacks.

"GODS HEATHER!! Trying to kill us?" Ruff snaps.

"Clearly not succeeding!" She jokes.

"I wonder what this will mean for the Prince, will he get powers or a special place in Valhalla?" I ask inquisitively.

"Maybe, Hiccup would know he's read every book I swear" Fishleg says.

"Talking about Hiccup where is he?" Tuff asks.

"I don't know" Heather adds.

"I think he has to stay with his parents" I clarify.

"Ohhh, okay" Tuff says clearly losing interest.

"HEY! I just thought of something, we can find out who the Prince is!" Ruff chirps up.

"And how Ruffnut would we do that" I say dryly.

"All we have to do is pull up every male 18 year olds shirt up, duh"

"So Ruff how close do you think you can get to the Prince before you get shot?" I say blankly.

"Errr, haven't thought of that but it's a minor technicality."

"No it's a big technicality Ruff" Fish jumps into help me.

"Tamato, tomato" she brushes it off.

Before I could punch her the trumpets sounded and out came the Prince and his parents fallowing behind. And silence fell.

"My people, I am so honoured you could make it today. This is a big step in my life and certainly one that doesn't come without struggle but knowing you are here, behind me, to support me it makes all the difference. I didn't know what was going to happen when I entered the throne room today and we can certainly say everyone was surprised. I don't know how it all happened but I have been judged and I have been judged to be the purist of souls and I will spend every second I'm still breathing to live up to that, and to use this gift for Berk. I don't know what the journey ahead is like, it could be filled with pain and sorrow but I will always protect you from that and make your life's full of happiness and light. You are my people and I your Heir, and I took an oath to protect you and to serve you and I will to my dying breath." His voice is clear and strong, filling everyone's heart with hope and joy at his words.

Everyone gives a bow and then rises, then the cheering began. Everyone is so happy and ecstatic we have our Heir and the future of Berk looks bright. You can tell when you look into the Princes eyes that he isn't lying and that fills me with comfort but also love, and I've only felt that when I look into Hiccups eyes... oh my Gods. It's Hiccup.

I try to calm myself down knowing I'm being stupid but I also know I'm not, I love Hiccup and I know that must be him.

I stare at him waving at his people and take in his appearance, he had messy aurburn hair like Hiccup, Green eyes like Hiccup, his tall and lanky like Hiccup and Hiccup isn't here, apparently he is with his parents which is true since they are behind him on the balcony.

"Astrid" Heather suddenly breaks my train of thought.

"Hmm"

"Are you okay, you look like you are having an internal crisis."

"No...I'm fine, don't worry" I lie hoping she believes me, I'm going to have to test my theory later but for now I have to stay cool.

oOo

After what felt like an age the doors to the palace open again and out walks a young man, round about my age maybe older.

"Dear people of Berk, please have your invites ready and be prepared to be search. Phones or any devise that can take a photo or video is forbidden and will be taken off you till you leave. After that please enjoy the Ball."

Everyone groups up and about a hundred servants come out and begin to search people, I among them.

"Invite?" The same young man asked me.

I reach into my clutch and pull out my invite, my phone and camera.

He takes the invites and smirks, "Astrid Hofferson, Martin Hofferson's girl?" He asks.

"Yes that's me and who are you" I answer and hand over my phone and camera.

He smirks "Ben, Prince Hugo's personal servant"

"The Prince has a personal servant?" I ask curiously.

"Of course he does, he's the Prince!! I've been his servant since he was 13 and I was 15"

"That young, really?" I'm shocked by his reply.

"A personal servant has to be around the same age because we help them with everything! Though the Prince is very independent, he doesn't like me waiting on him like I'm paid to" he says laughing.

"But he still has a servant, isn't it a bit…old fashion" why can't they do things themselves?

"No, it's traditional. They have a lot of work to do and just like a manager at a business they delegate and give employees work." He points out sounding stern, I think I might have crossed the line.

"Sorry I didn't meant to sound impertinent and that makes a lot of sense actually" I sounded like a child being told off a little.

"It's fine, I haven't really done much till resent"

"Why's that?"

"he has lived with one of his Uncles since he was 12 and all I've had to do is look after him when he stayed over and keep his room clean."

"His Uncle?"

"Yes his Uncle Alvin, he's a horrible man" he say bitterly.

"Wait, he's lived with him since he was 12, the man is called Alvin and he is a bastard??" I ask shocked.

"Yes… what does it matter to you?" He asks curiously.

"Does his Uncle by any chance beat him?" I ask through my teeth, the thought of Alvin making my blood boil.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Oh my Gods!" I stare at him in utter shock at the revelation. I knew it.

"Come with me" he grabs my hand and pulls me into the palace and up the stairs which are blocked by servants.

We continued going till we entered a spectacular room with massive stain glass doors which I can only presume that lead onto the main balcony.

"Hugo, I need you to come to the atrium now please" Ben says into a little device.

"Why Ben, the ball is just beginning and I am expected to walk in, in about ten minutes when all the guests are in." He sounded a little exasperated.

"It's very important" he insisted.

"Okay I'll be there in five mins" he said reluctantly.

"H-Hiccups the-the Prince, isn't he." I say stammering a little and leaning on the coffee table in the room, I suddenly felt a little faint.

He didn't reply he just kept looking at me " It all makes sense now, the reason he couldn't come with me to the ball, the reason he lived with that dick Alvin, the reason we could sneak into the palace, how he wasn't shocked by the palace when the King first announced the Ceremony and Ball and how I've seen people bow to him. Oh my Gods, I'm dating the Prince. I knew it, I knew his voice and the eyes behind the mask, the eyes I fell in love with and I've only felt that when I look at Hiccup." I look up at Ben and then suddenly Hiccup appears taking his mask off as he comes up.

"This better be important Ben" he says not yet looking up.

Then he looks up and freezes "A-Astrid" he says shocked.

"Hiccup" I reply even more shocked, even though I knew it was him actually seeing him in his crown and royal attire made it so much more really and no longer speculation.

"Ben what is the meaning of this" he sounded cross.

"Hugo, I didn't realise this was your girlfriend and I was simply chatting and then she spoke about Alvin and you and she knew. That's why I took her straight up here before anyone heard anything and so you two can talk." He says bowing his head.

"Leave" he says not taking his eyes off me and Ben bows and walks away.

Hiccup walks up to me but I take a step back, I really don't know why because he is still my Hiccup but at the same time he isn't.

"Astrid… I really did want to tell you, I-I-I just couldn't think of losing you and n-now you know, you'll w-want to leave m-me" he looked at me and I could see his heartbreaking in his eyes.

"Hiccup, sorry Hugo, I'm not going anywhere but I need and deserve an explanation. A proper one." I say softly and his face lights up.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment then and yes I'll tell you everything but I cannot do it now. I'm really sorry but I have to attend my Ball and I can't be late" he says pleadingly.

"Okay I understand that but can you do one thing for me now?" I ask carefully.

"Anything" he says determinedly.

"Lift up your shirt"

oOo

Hiccups PoV

"Lift my shirt up?" I ask her confused, out of anything she could have asked she goes for that one.

I mean it's not every day you find out your boyfriend is the Prince. I was absolutely shocked to see her standing there as I entered the atrium next to Ben, my stomach suddenly turning inside out and my brain going to putty. What was she going to think or do, was she going to freak out and leave me or go and tell everyone or what. I was really scared I was going to lose her along with my identity.

"Yes your shirt." She suddenly broke my thoughts.

"If you insist" I say as I undo my shirt, I'm guessing she wants to see the night fury mark and the absence of scars.

I take my cape and shirt fully off and place them on a chair near me and then walk towards Astrid.

"T-turn round" she says shakily and I do as bid.

"Hiccup, this is amazing your scars are gone and-and you have been blessed with the mark of the night fury" she says as she rubs her hands down my back.

I turn round to face her and look deep into her eyes before kissing her sweetly and passionately.

"Milady I am sorry for all the problems I have coursed and I love you very much and I hope you still love me. I am still Hiccup, your Hiccup and my heart is yours forever as a Prince or a poor neglected boy. I am yours… but you don't have to be mine, if you don't want to continue this relationship then we won't. It is hard to be a royal and it's a lot to ask of someone." I say as I hold both her hands.

"Hiccup, my Hiccup you have my heart also and forevermore. I will be with you for the good days and the bad and I will except what the good and the bad that come along with you, even if it means giving up some of my freedom" she says sweetly as she looks into my eyes and I see the determination and love in them.

"Astrid, I love you"

"Prince Hugo, I love you too" she say and leans up to kiss me which I return.

"Hmmm, Princess Astrid… has a nice ring to it" I joke and she smile up at me.

"Princess you say… I like it!" She says and then looks at my crown.

"You will end up getting a crown if that's what you are thinking" I laugh as I pull away and begin to put my shirt and cape back on.

"No actually! I was wondering how on earth that's staying on your head!" She laughs.

"With great practice milady, I've been training since I could walk"

"Really??"

"Well I am the Prince and we tend to have to show a good impression milady, there are a lot of traditions, rules, codes and laws I have to know off by heart along with things like table etiquette, how to stand, how to walk, what to do when someone bows to you, what to do if someone should bow to you but isn't, how to speak proper, how to balance a crown, how to become a King" I ramble jokingly with a seriousness to it.

"Oh Yh, I keep forgetting you are the Prince" she laughs and then walks towards me and kisses me one more time.

I grab my com and press the button, "Ben, here now please" I say quickly.

"Be right there" was the short reply.

oOo

Ben returned quickly and took Astrid down to the ball whilst I waited, I'm not really sure what to think. She knows I'm the Prince now and she is taking it actually really well, she still wants to be with me witch is a miracle in itself and she promises not to tell anyone witch I believe because I trust her. Though it still feels so surreal.

"HUGO, WHERE ARE YOU!" My dad's booming voice comes through my com.

"Sorry Dad an emergency came up, I'll explain later. I'm on my way now." I say and walk towards the ball room.

I press the com "Ben, is Astrid in the ballroom?"

"Yes she's just walked down the stairs, she court a lot of people's eye! She is very beautiful." He says jokingly as he answers the com.

"I know I'm the luckiest guy on the planet"

"Indeed" he said trying to cover his laughter.

"Anyway I'm going to be at the ball room doors in a minute" and I end the com.

Not even a minuet later I was standing outside the ball room doors, two servants come up to me and started to straighten out my suit and cape making sure I was properly dressed. They then stepped aside as another two servants opened the double doors to the ball room. At this point I stood up tall elevated my head a little and walked forward with confidence and poise although I felt very nervous and that my heart was going to explode from my chest.

"ANNOUNCING PRINCE HUGO HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD" I heard a servant boom and that was my cue to walk through the double doors and into the ball room.

I wait a minute at the top of the stairs before I walk down onto the ball room floor where I walk up to my parents who are standing by the thrones in the ball room.

I turn once again to my people "let the Ball begin with the first dance by the Prince and whom every he chosen " Dad say loud enough so everyone can hear him.

I walk to Astrid who has her deadly Nader mask on and I bow my head and offer my hand "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly" She curtsied and takes my hand.

It's traditional for the persons who's Ball it is to have the first dance to start the Ball. I lead Astrid on to the dance floor and to the centre.

"Follow my lead" I whisper in her ear as I pull her close and place one hand firmly on her waist and I take her other hand, in response she places her free hand on my shoulder.

The music beings to play for a slow Waltz and I could feel Astrid tense a little "don't worry just go with the flow and look at me" I say hushed and start to lead the dance.

I take her round the Ballroom doing a slow and gentle steps and and occasional gentle spin out then into a backwards hug then out again and back to our starting stance. I continue going round the room gently leading her and keeping her waist pressed against my hips to keep the dance smooth.

She was a natural, she followed my lead and knew what I was going to do. She gently steps her foot a little between my legs as we step forward and she leaves enough room for me to do that to her when we step backwards and when we turn she naturally finds her footing and elegantly spins. She was like a Goddess gliding across the floor.

The song was coming to an end so I lead her to the middle of the room exactly when the music stop. I stepped away from her and bowed to her which she replied in kind with a curtsy.

The music began to play again but it was more upbeat and lively, I take Astrid's hand and walk towards the drinks table.

"A drink milady after that fine dance?" I offer.

"Why Prince Hugo that would be lovely" she joked with me as our friends come to crowd us.

"Oh my Gods Astrid you just danced with the Prince" Heather and Ruff say as they bounce up to her clearly not noticing me.

"I know, it was magical" she gives me a quick sideways look as I wait for them to notice.

"He dances so beautiful and you where a natural" Heather says.

"Thank you and yes she is a natural" I say as the others jump round almost falling over.

"Oh my Gods, Prince Hugo I'm sorry we didn't see you there" Heather says and they all go to bow.

I roll my eyes but stand up tall till they rise "don't worry about it Heather Oswald, Freddie Ingerman, Robbin and Taylor Thorston and finally dear cousin Scot." I say and their mouths drop.

"H-how do you k-know our names?" Fishlegs asks sounding a little scared.

"I am the Prince, I know everyone's name and those invites didn't write themselves!" I laugh at the discomposed bunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness for being stupid but we have masks on" I look shocked at him.

"Freddie, I can tell whom everyone is mask or not and why would I think you stupid" wow I really am starting to sound like a Prince.

"Well you laughed so I assumed you where laughing at my stupidity and wow" he says head cast down.

"Just because I happen to be a Prince doesn't mean I can't have a joke with my people. I laugh at nobody only with them so take my apology for making you feel inadequate because you are not and it was never intentional" I say firmly and offer my hand to Fishlegs.

For a couple seconds he stares at me in shock then takes my hand and shakes it "apology excepted." He says smiling.

At that moment I realised I couldn't joke like I was their friend because technically I wasn't and people are looking at me like a Prince not as a nobody, this is going to be hard it's like making friends all over again.

I smile at all of them and offer each one my hand witch they all take and shake. When I got to Snotlout I offered my hand again which he takes.

"Cousin it has been too long" I say still shaking his hand.

"Dam right"

I quickly pull him into a hug which he returns and we both laugh "Well the tough Prince mask has gone" Snot says laughing.

"Oh dear what will become of me" I joke back with him, it felt like old times.

"Your highness…" Ruff begins.

"It's Hugo" I interrupt her.

"Sorry?" She says carefully.

"It's Hugo, not highness or Prince or majesty, Hugo will do just fine! Sorry for interrupting you" I say to all of them.

"Oh, alright. Hugo do you have to wear what you are wearing all the time" I laugh at her question it was a typical Ruff and Tuff thing to say.

"Robbin" Heather hisses.

"No, no it's fine. Not this attire unless it's a special occasion such as this but I do where a suit normally and I do have to wear my crown and a cape, though not this cape a different one and all the time" I laugh.

"But what about when you go to school?" Tuff asks.

"I wear jeans and a t-shirt like everyone else"

"But you can't where your crown at school" Ruff says.

"Indeed, I have been pardoned if you will form wearing it all the time but I do have to wear the royal seal all the time."

"That awesome ring that made you glow and get a tattoo?" Tuff says excitedly.

"The very same" I laugh.

"COOL" the twins say at the same time and high five.

At that minute my Dad comes up behind them "I do hope my Son isn't being a pain" my dad laughs making Ruff and Tuff jump.

"Oh, n-no sir…" Heather begins.

"Relax, I'm only teasing! Just because I am the King doesn't mean I can't have a laugh" he jokes.

"Father, this is…"

"Hugo I know who they are!" He laughs.

"I do know that I just thought I would formally introduce you" I say a little exasperated.

"Very well, proceeds" I roll my eyes at him but don't object.

"Astrid, Heather, Freddie, Robbin and Taylor, this is King Stoic my father. "King Stoic, Astrid, Heather, Freddie, Robbin and Taylor" I say and they all bow to the King and in kind Dad inclines his head.

"HEY, what about me!" Scot says from behind me.

"Scot, you're my cousin the Kings nephew we know who you are!" I say turning to him.

"So would have been nice to be introduced" he grumbles.

"We where introduce when you where born Scot, don't need to be introduced again" my dad says laughing. "…so Astrid Hofferson, Martins lass?"

"Yes" she replies simply.

"I've been waiting to meet you" He says getting a little to personal for my liking since he knows that my girlfriend.

"Oh?"

"Your Father is a loyal servant and speaks highly of his daughter, the famous Astrid!" He glance at me quickly.

"I'm sure he is only jesting" she says brushing him off and giving me a side ways glance.

"Actually…"

"Dad, I do believe we have to do some socialising. Do excuse us." I cut him off mid sentence grabbing his arm and walk away as the others bow there heads.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

"Whoa!" Ruff and Tuff say as we keep looking at the two royals walk off.

"I know" Heather adds.

"They are so cool" Scot say jumping up and down.

"I'm going to faint" Fishlegs squeaks.

"Get a grip guys, he is only Hic- Prince Hugo" I quickly correct myself only Heather noticing my mistake.

"Exactly he's a Prince and he spoke to us"

"Calm down Fish" Snot says irritated.

"Scot stop being a moody ass and go talk to your family, the Queen keeps looking at you so maybe you should go say 'hi'" I offer.

"Trying go get rid of us so you can have the Prince to yourself"

"And why would I want to do that?" I ask sharply.

"He is a Prince thought you might want to get in there good books if you get what I mean" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"No, I'm with Hiccup" I shout at him and everyone in the groups head snaps round including hiccups.

"Wait… what?"

"Erm I mean… err" I stutter.

"You are dating Hiccup aren't you?" Heather asks excitement in her voice.

"I mean… Yh" I blush as the gang look at me and I can see Hiccup laughing in the background at me, He is so dead Prince or not.

"OH MY GODS, Astrid this is great" heather jumps with excitement giving me a hug along with Ruff.

"Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs suddenly asks.

"With his family I believe" I look over at him seeing him joyfully chatting with some of his people.

"Can't he come meet us?"

"I don't think so Tuff" I say not taking my eyes of him.

"That's a bummer" Snot adds " but we are at a fricking Ball so let's have fun!" He says grabbing a drink off a tray a servant is carrying as he walks by.

oOo

Hiccups PoV

The Ball has been going for about and hour now and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Quite a lot of people have come up and spoke to me and it has been very nice just chatting almost casually with my people and just generally getting to know everyone properly.

"Laddie!" A booming voice sounded behind me.

"Sorry Beverly and Bert do excuse me" I say to the couple I was chatting with and they both incline their heads and walk away as I turn round to see the huge shape of Gobber.

"You do look fine lad" he says patting me on the back nearly sending me flying.

"Gobber, glad you could make it"

"Wouldn't ne miss this for the world" he pulls me into a side ways hug.

"Course you wouldn't, you've been more excited than me almost giving it away because of it" I say a little sternly.

"Erm… arr… Yh sorry about that Prince Hugo" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it everyone will find out soon enough just go and enjoy yourself but stay off the mead, okay?"

"Okay" He says like a pathetic child.

"Dads over there" I point to him "have fun" I joke and pat him on the back.

"I will, you too lad it's a party you don't have to always wear the Prince mask!" He says walking away.

"I'm afraid I do" I say back but he just waves his hand like he does when he dismisses the class at the end of the day.

Before anyone comes to crowd me I go over to my friends manly Astrid, I really want another dance with her. I might be able to get a group dance going.

"Hello Milady, would you care for another dance?" I say as I bow and offer my hand.

"Of course" she says gently taking my hand.

"Why does Astrid always get to dance with the Prince!" Ruff says a little whiny.

"I will dance with you after Robbin and you as well Heather if you would like" I say as I lead Astrid gracefully on to the dance floor.

"YES!!" Ruff shouts.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Heather says and I incline my head.

Me and Astrid reach the centre of the Ball room just as the music changes and we start to dance along with a load of other couples. It felt amazing gliding along the floor with her in my arms, it felt like it was only us and no one else but unfortunately it was over too quick.

"I believe you owe Ruffnut a dance" she says laughing and she steps always and I bow to her whilst I take her hand and press a kiss to it.

"Gods help me!" I says jokingly as she curtsy to me and laughs.

"Let's hope they are on your side"

"Indeed"

I walk off the dance floor and over to Ruff letting Astrid separate and go to Heather.

"Robbin, will you give me this honour?" I said bowing and offering my hand which she takes instantly.

"Why sire, I would love to" saying it overly dramatic as she curtsies.

I lead her on to the dance floor like I did with Astrid and we begin to dance and to my utter amazement she wasn't half bad.

"So Hugo, how's it hanging?" Is she trying to flirt with me.

"It's great thank you Robbin, how is it with you?"

"Awesome, just chilling"

"Sounds fascinating"

"Oh it is, I'm in the cheer squad at school I'm passing all my classes and I have the best friends"

"Yes they seem a great bunch"

"They are but our group leader is missing"

"Group leader?" I say confused.

"Yh Hiccup, he keeps us all in check" she jokes.

"Oh, and why isn't he here?" I'm trying to sound less suspicious don't think it's working though.

"Family things I think, you two would get along very well actually you have a lot in common"

"More than you think" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

" I said oh really" I lie.

"Yh he's really smart, kind and caring like you"

"Why thank you Ruf- Robbin"

"Wait… did you just go to call me… Ruff?"

"No" I answer way to fast.

"Yes you did, only my friends or people from my high school know that name"

"Astrid told me it whilst we where dancing, I only corrected myself because it is not proper to call you by nicknames"

"Oh that makes sense, sorry your highness" she says as she steps away and I bow and kiss her hand.

"No problem" She curtsy in kind.

"Now to dance with Heather"

I walk towards Heather and greet her the same as I did with Astrid and Ruffnut and as I did with them we danced. She was very elegant and experienced we actually managed to do a harder dance and it felt amazing.

"Heather Oswald, daughter of Oswald Oswald the owner of berserk banks" I comment taking her back.

"H-how do you know that" she says shocked.

"Do people just forget I'm a Prince!" I joke lightly.

"Even so you shouldn't know I'm his daughter, nobody knows"

"Yes nobody but me, see my parents don't know but I know an Oswald when I see one even if they change their last name. How's your brother?"

"How can you know all this?" She says really taken back.

"I read a lot, I have access to everyone's personal files and not trying to sound cockey but I'm smart and I can tell a forged document when I see one"

"And how's that?"

"There are certain tale tell signs like the letters; instead of having a smooth edge it's blurred ever so slightly, the document has one more water mark than it should." I say matter of fact.

"Oh… well… I can… explain" she says sheepishly.

"Although it is a crime Heather I'm not hear to bust you. I understand why you have a secret identity it's to keep you safe and to give you freedom, I am very much in the same boat even I have a forged document so I can go to a normal school."

"So…I'm not in trouble?"

"No, no, this is a Ball and it's for fun not for busting people" I laugh.

"Thank you, Hugo" she says seriously.

"My absolute pleasure Heather." I smile at her and we both bow as the song has ended. " Now let's grab you friends and start a group dance going" I grab her hand and pull her to the others.

Once we get there Heather grabs Astrid's arm and Astrid grabs Tuff, Tuff grabs Ruff and so on. I clap my hands twice and the band begin to play an upbeat tune. As we got to the middle we started a typical old fashion group dance and more and more people where joining.

As the dance goes on I dance with many girls as the lady's move round the men, it was great till… Regina.

"Hey Hugo honey" she says as she spins into me.

"Regina please refer to me as Prince Hugo, Hugo or highness not honey." I say irritably but trying to hide it.

"Sorry highness, I like a firm man" she say what I think is meant to be seductively.

"Oh really" I say trying not to engage but also not to be rude.

"Yh, and since you know my name it seems you've been looking me up and have a crush on me" I almost choke on air.

"Excuse me?…I am the Prince for one I don't stalk people, two I know everyone in the kingdoms name and three you need to move on" I spin her out so she can take the hand of the next gentleman but she pushes back into me and passes the next girl on witched happened to be Astrid. My eyes lingered on her for a while.

"You don't need her you have me and…" she leans up to whisper something in my ear " we can have a lot of fun later?" She suggested ready to pull me away but I pull her back in.

"Did you know that touching me inappropriately is treason and you can go to jail for a very very long time for it?" I say holding her firm as we still dance.

"But… but…" She stutters looking in utter shock.

"No buts. Just remember who you are talking to because I don't make these rules the King does and once his mind is set I won't be able to change it so heed my warning." I say trying to sound on her side so she doesn't hate me.

"Oh…okay" She says head down and I spin her away and to the next man.

Thank the Gods she's gone! The next person spins into me and it happens to be my mother.

"Hello Mum, how's things?" I ask as I gently dance with her.

"Oh you know Hugo, fun but equally tiering" she jokes lightly.

"No rest for a royal!" I joke.

"Indeed" she laughs with me.

"Feels like I haven't had a rest since the day I was born!"

"You haven't, dear" she laughs.

I laugh with her and we continue dancing till I had to pass her on but the dance continued.

oOo

Astrid's PoV

Errr Regina!! I've been waiting to dance with Hiccup all this dance its not like its to much to ask, is it. He is my boyfriend after all and of course I want to dance with him even if he is a Prince. Stupid Regina, she hates Hiccup so I cannot wait till she finds out he is the Prince, it'll be so funny.

My thoughts are suddenly broken as I spin into the next man which happens to be the… KING!!! "Hello, Astrid" he says gruffly.

"Oh… Hello your highness" I say politely.

"Hugo tells me you know who he is?" He says leaning a little closer.

"Yes, I kinda found out by mistake" I say shyly.

"How are you coping with the news?"

"Pardon?" Did the King just ask about my feelings?

"I know it can come as a great shock to find your love is a royal and I know it's no easy task" he says gently.

"I'm happy for him and glad I finally know, I knew he was hiding something"

"He's not a good lier, I know" he laughs.

"You're telling me"

"So… you'll be a Princess?" He says softly.

"Oh I'm well aware" I say a little panicked.

"Don't panic lass, you won't suddenly be stacked with a load of paper work or royal duty's. You'll be eased into it and if you truly love Hugo it'll be easy for both of you because you'll be doing it together." He says calmly with a smile.

"Course I love him, it's just a little bit of shock that's all." I say a little harsher than was meant. "Sorry Sire, I do not mean to be rude" I say blushing and looking down.

"Aye lass, it's fine I understand it's difficult. Val found it hard in the beginning, you should go talk to her you know she'll be able to give you some advice. Also dear, be patient with him, his responsibility our greater now and he has been blessed will as sole of a Dragon and he's a little shaken. Be there, hold him, love him. He will need it." He says gently but I can read the seriousness of what he says in his eyes.

"I will King Stoick" I say determinedly.

The King nods his head, " I know you will lass" he smiled and spins me of to the next gentleman.


End file.
